Reality Summer
by Azurez
Summary: When Harry gets sent to a camp for the summer he never imagined it would be in Canada nor that it would be airing all around the world for people to see. The question remains whether he will survive until the end or will he be eliminated before the challenge even begins? TrentxHarry.
1. Camp Wawanakwa!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Total Drama series, both franchises belong to their respected owners. Please support official and fan releases.

Summary: When Harry gets sent to a camp for the summer he never imagined it would be in Canada nor that it would be airing all around the world for people to see. The question remains whether he will survive until the end or will he be eliminated before the challenge even begins? TrentxHarry.

Warnings: Violence, swearing, slash, canon divergent, mentions of abuse and mentions of character death.

* * *

Chapter One: Camp Wawanakwa!

How did this happen?

Scratch that. How in the world did Harry allow this to happen? Standing upon the shining white glamorous boat that headed towards the destination, and glanced at the pamphlet with minor annoyance. Somehow in some twisted sort of way his aunt managed to strike up a deal with a producer in Canada. The plus? He'd leave the house for the entire summer and neither group would see one another until September. Quite frankly, Harry did not know whether to be surprised at her deviousness or praising her cunning. Regardless it allowed him to get as far away from the Dursleys as possible and having some time to himself. And, apparently several others, from what the print said. Not that it particularly mattered.

What did matter had been the method in which his aunt Petunia managed to succeed. Recalling something about an audition tape needed, though, Harry never sent one in. His stomach began to curdle slightly knowing that there had been some ulterior motive behind it all, but what? Harry did not know. And whether he truly desired to know.

In the distance Harry could see an older looking guy with a blue short sleeved button up shirt with khaki pants, black yet almost greyish hair sitting upon his head as his arms stretched out widely and flashed a bright smile. However just behind him had been an number of campers which were already standing behind him; none of them looked to be too bad. Except for the guy with the green mohawk and the long taller dark haired girl that seemed to be glaring daggers at everyone that surrounded her; making a mental note to avoid contact her at each chance available. As his boat began to dock near the edge Harry knew that this had been a sign for him to get off. Grabbing his small trunk and proceeded to join on the dock. The man waved. "And here comes our next camper, with the nearly late entry! Harry! Thanks for coming man!"

"Oh. Um, thanks for the invite." Harry commented, uncertain as how to proceeded properly.

Before anymore could be said a girl with brunette hair tied in a small pigtail walked up to him. Excited energy rolling off of her as she held out her hand towards him. "Hi there. My name's Beth!"

"Nice to meet you, Beth." He responded in kindly, wearing a kind and gentle smile.

"You're British?" The rather big blonde remarked, surprised and staring openly at him.

In fact everyone bar Chris appeared surprised by the revelation gaining him a few odd looks and stares. Normally, Harry had been able to shake such unwanted eyes off of him however this had been different from the other time due to the nature of their staring. Shifting rather uncomfortably as their eyes remained glued to his presence. His eyes averted to the sea trying his best to ignore them. Just what exactly was he supposed to say, let alone even respond?

Before anything could be done one of the guys with the black hair and green shirt with the hand print walked over. "Hey. Name's Trent, welcome."

"Thanks, Trent." Harry gave a slight nod of acknowledgement and a brief smile.

The goth girl gave a nod, and a slight smile. "Gwen."

"And I'm Owen! Totally awesome to metchya!" The big blonde greeted enthusiastically with a bright large smile waving his hand.

The long haired girl gave him a look. "Looks like you'll be stuck with us for the next eight weeks. Fun."

"There are worse alternatives," the boy with the brown hair pointed out before smiling widely. "Oh hey I'm Cody!"

The girl with the earrings gave a short wave. "Hey there baby, name's Leshawna."

"Great we got another dweeb." The guy with the mohawk commented, arms crossed and rolling eyes with a sneer.

Before a retort could even be mustered another girl strolled onto the dock. Relatively tall with brown hair and a tan, with a white blouse beneath a grey sweater and moss green pants stretching just above her ankles. The way she moved revealed a side of gentleness as she paused with her step introducing herself to them. Owen had been the first to react to her practically grabbing her hand and shaking it roughly, her shock had been quickly overrode, however as another person had arrived that gained the attention of every single person there except himself. A rather muscular looking guy appeared with wild brunet hair smiling widely as he stood near the edge of the boat that steadily began to align with the dock. Nearly all of the girls around him were instantly smitten by his suddenly appearance gazing up at him with hearts dancing in their eyes where the guys seemed torn between disbelief, silently appreciation and wariness.

Harry, however, had been unimpressed. "Is that really what girls like?"

"Well," Trent murmured. His hand rubbed the back of his neck, and shrugged his shoulders. "Each to their own."

"Pft. Pretty boy's just that _pretty_." The mohawk teen remarked flatly. "Bet ya he won't last long."

"Going to agree on that one." Harry stated, with a sharp nod.

The dock rocked slightly as another girl managed to appear with curly red hair wearing an green dress wrapped around her body. The brunette haired girl, Courtney, rushed towards her aiding in getting the girl out of the water before the redhead began to launch immediately into talking going so fast that he honestly wondered if Hermione would have been offended. At the mentioning of lunch everyone managed to pique up with curiosity at the thought of eating, Harry himself felt a bit hungry. His aunt practically shoved him upon the ship without anything to eat seemingly hurried to send him off without a moment's hitch. However, the guy, Chris, shook his head smiling brightly.

"Sorry Izzy, but we still have one final member joining us!" He announced, and smiled brightly just as another boat appeared. Turning his body and clapped. "Everyone welcome our last entry, Li Sue!"

The girl appeared from the boat ignoring Chris completely as her eyes seemed to zero in on him. Her lips pressed thinly together and frowned, walking past the bewildered man as she pushed past the rest of the group ending up standing before Harry. The two of them remained in complete silence staring back at one another.

"Potter." Sue began, without breaking eye contact.

"Li."

A moment passed. And then, Sue smirked. "If you're here. Things are _bound_ to be interesting. Do try and survive alone enough."

Harry arched a brow silently.

"Ok _aa_ y." Chris said, resting his hands upon his hips. "Seems two of our campers have history together. Anyway, everyone down to the docks. Gotta take a picture for the promos!"

The group moved together huddling close to one another forming for the group photo. Harry seemingly had been forced in between the tall model guy; Justin, and beside the other brunet whose been in a headlock via from Owen as his eyes glanced over toward where Li had been standing with the blonde girl with the bandana and Leshawana. Everyone apparently had been content smiling. Ever since Colin began to take to following him around during second year, his aversion to photos increased steadily. Managing to keep himself fairly relaxed as they waited for Chris to finally take the photo after commenting on the lens cape. Irritation started to flow through them all. Each of them wanted to the photo taken and done with already. Everyone seemed to be getting antsy without close they were to one another and to get onto the island. Something felt a bit odd about the entire thing with the way Chris had deliberately jumped onto the boat coaching everyone to the end of the dock.

 _Crack._

And there it was, the wood beneath them broke as they poured straight into the water.

Thank _merlin_ for Owen's big body.

* * *

Drying off? Not so bad.

Chris had each of them gathered around the camping grounds either standing, or sitting upon the logs. Harry ended up hanging near the back with the girl wearing blue and Justin, along with Cody. Their attention had been given towards Chris, though, none of them had entirely forgiven him for allowing them to be dumped into the water. Some less than others. Harry counted himself lucky that he ended up gripping onto Owen once it broke. He had been one of the only ones that managed to remain dry where everyone else ended up getting wet. Quite frankly he felt grateful for small favours before tuning into what the man began to say.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa your home. For the next eight weeks the campers sitting around you will be your cabinmates, your competition and maybe even your friends. You dig? The camper that manages to remain on Total Drama Island without getting voted off will win $1, 000, 000.00!" Chris announced, pleasantly. Tension already seeped into air. Eyes switched from one to another mixed with different moods and emotions some being unreadable to others and some were. It had been obvious that all of them came to the island for one thing, and one thing only; for the money. Judging by the look that the man wore it had been the exact reaction that he had been hoping for. Frankly, long as he managed to remain until September, the others could fight over the money as long and hard as they desired. Not that Harry really needed the money having plenty for the coming school year to cover the necessary expenses.

His mind did wonder as to why Li of all people came to the Island in the first place?

"Excuse me," The mohawk guy, now revealed as Duncan, strolled up to the front smirking. "What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a _bunk_ under _her_." Jabbing his thumb towards long haired girl's direction.

She stared horrified. "They aren't co-ed, are they?"

"No." Chris confirmed, shaking his head. "Girls are on one side and dudes are on the other."

"Excuse me," the blonde, Lindsay, held up her hand. "Kyle? Can I have a cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

Harry stared, and felt his eyes twitch. "She isn't serious, is she?"

"Well," Cody whispered back. "She is pretty hot."

"Right." Harry was not even going to touch that button barely hearing how irritate Chris sounded as he corrected Lindsay. Unfortunately, things began to go downhill from there as Katie and Sadie began to make an argument about being apart, while the moment of friendship had been touching the excuses that they made nearly made him gag. Were they really that serious?

Gwen stared just as deadpanned as him. "This can _not_ be happening."

Glad to see that someone shared his sentiments.

"Alright that's enough everyone." Chris held up a sheet. "I'll going to be reading out the teams. When your name is said go over there." Pointing with his finger as his eyes flickered onto the page. "Gwen. Trent. Heather. Cody. Lindsay. Beth. Katie. Owen. Leshawna. Justin. Noah, and Harry. From this moment on you will officially be known as," tossing the group a rolled up green sheet. "The Screaming Gophers!"

Owen's eyes light brightly. "I'm a Gopher? AWESOME!"

"Wait!" The tall girl with pink, Katie, glanced around worriedly over towards her friend. "What about Sadie?"

Chris raised his arm gesturing to the other side. "The rest of you over here. Geoff. Bridgette." The guy with cowboy hat and the surfer girl glanced at each other with smiles. "DJ. Tyler. Sadie. Izzy. Courtney. Ezekiel. Duncan. Eva. Harold and Sue. Your group will be known as the Killer Bass!" Tossing over a red cloth with the symbol of the animal upon it. Harold reached out to grab it before Sue's arm extended pass his allowing the sheet wo unweave. A hint of approval shinned within her brown eyes casting a look towards their competition.

"Hear that, Potter? We're the _Killer_ Bass."

Harry paused glancing back. "You do realize that as Gophers that we naturally have the advantage of being predators and the land. Right?"

"Do you two have something going on or something? Geoff inquired, glancing back bemused.

Sue snorted. "No. After all," She smirked. "He likes _older_ girls."

"You were just waiting to use that one, weren't you?" Harry's face flamed instantly shooting daggers. At her.

"For awhile. Yes." She responded, truthfully and then smiled. "Cho sends her _regards_ by the way."

Harry groaned. "I'm sure that she does."

"Older girls, huh?" Cody zipped right to him, and nudged him in the ribs grinning. "Nice man!"

All that he desired right now was for the ground to swallow him whole. Right then, and there. His cheeks burned brightly trying to suppress the utter embarrassment that coursed through his veins forcing himself to stare at the ground and ignoring the words that she used to taunt him, not even on the island for a full day and Harry already desired to bury himself into a bed. His ears simply tuned into Chris directing them towards the necessary cabins and bringing up the part about the cameras; making a mental note to memorize just encase, and about the confessional recorder in the bathroom. Not that he planned on using it. After all, venting to a bunch of people that he did not know nor cared about knowing about his own thoughts. Internalizing everything inside. That's how Harry survived for so long unless they were Ron and Hermione, there would be no way anyone on the island would be able to force him in using the confessional.

As the girls began to disburse towards their respected cabins the rest of the guys stood giving him looks. Leering quietly with different stares and mixed expressions ranging from curiosity to impressive and to mere amusement.

"So." Ducan began, smirking. "Older girls?"

Cody copied the smirk. "Was she hot?"

"What kind of girl was she?" DJ inquired, politely.

"Was she pretty?" Owen added.

"I sincerely hope for your sakes she ended up being the intellectual type." Noah drawled, flatly and crossed his arms gazing forwards deadpanned. It had been fairly obvious from his comment to whom he had been referring.

Cody rolled his eyes a bit. "Ah, c'mon Noah. The girls here are pretty awesome and smart!"

"I'm going to have to reserve the right to say no comment." He retorted, flatly with a sharp look.

Tyler grinned, stroking his chin. "But still an OLDER girl?"

Harry felt very uncomfortable with the praise they had been given him. To say that Cho's and his relationships had been anything other than complicated would have been a complete and utter lie; to say the least neither of them should have taken a chance at trying to be together. No after what happened. Not that fast. There had been nothing that could be done now; what happened, happened. There was no changing that. All they could do was move forward and try to salvage a friendship. If there even was one to salvage. After Marietta turned and ratted the DA out; she had lost considerable favor with the rest of the Ravenclaws along with the rest of the DA members for siding with her friend, not that Harry could possibly blame her. One of the traits that he had admired about Cho had been her sense of loyal and friendship, despite his own misgivings about those that broke trust and betrayed. Personally, the spell that Hermione had cast upon the snatch had been a wee bit too harsh for words, not that he had any way of reserving it. Too much had really happened during the previous year for anything to really form between them. Maybe, one day, the two would end up being able to become friends.

One day.

"C'mon guys." Geoff intervened. "Give the dude a little space would ya? The little guy's turning red!"

His eyebrow twitched. "I'm not little."

"You barely reach my height." Cody pointed out. "You're short. And speaking of short, excuse me gentlemen I think I see some lovely ladies that are in need of major assistance."

Justin shook his head, disappointed. "Poor guy's dead meat."

"I reckon he won't last an minute before they throw him out." Harry commented.

Trent nodded in agreement. "We'll have to arrange a small funeral for him."

"I might be gorgeous but I'm no fool to take up that bet." The model commented, running his hand through his hair.

Duncan crossed his arms, snorting. "Kid's persistent. I'll give him that."

"Speaking of persistent. Hey Chris!" Geoff called, gaining the host's attention whom had been speaking with Gwen and Lindsay utterly ignoring the fact that Cody came flying out of the room and drove straight into the ground. "Are there any chaperon's around this facility?"

Chris stared. "You're all sixteen, most of you anyway, Harry's the only one that's fifteen and most of you are around the age where a counsellor in training for a normal summer camp is. So for the reminder of the eight weeks it's just going to be all of you, myself and Chef on this island. So feel free to go nuts! Oh. Meet up in the main lodge in a half hour starting now!"

"Nice!" Geoff grinned, eyes flickering towards his cabin.

"The shortest and the youngest." Duncan smirked, sliding his arm upon Harry's head. "Sucks to be you."

Harry shot a glare. "The taller and older they are, the harder they fall as they say."

"Bring it on shorty." The punk smirked reaching over and smothering his hair. "I'll be waiting for a real challenge."

Before anymore could be said a sharp scream echoed from the Gopher ladies' lodging causing everyone's head to snap towards the source as they rushed towards the doorway to see what all the fuss had been about. Just for them to stare upon seeing Lindsay backed up with her leg in the air shrinking back in fear of a coach roaches that skidded across the floor. Harry did not see what all the fuss had been all about as Harold rushed in with DJ screaming and jumped into the air crushing Gwen's bunk ("That was going to be my bed.") Even as a child, bugs had never bothered him. Having been forced to sleep with a bunch of spiders during his youth, seeing roaches had been nothing short of anything and did not see why they were frightened of the insect. Suppressing the urge to sigh, Harry entered the room ignoring the looks of disgust that crossed many of their faces as he bent down scooping up the insect straight into his palm and ignored the stares received.

"I can't believe that you're touching it!" Lindsay cried, backing away with fright.

Harry pinned a stare. "It's a bug. It isn't going to kill you."

"It's still a roach," Leshawna pointed out. "It's disgusting."

Gwen wrinkled her nose. "Even I can barely stand touching one. And I'm a goth."

"Just get it the hell out of here already!" Heather demanded.

"Right, right. Whatever you say your majesty." His eyes rolled slightly walking out of the room. "It's a bug, yesch. There you are time for you to go." Dropping the insect onto the fence watching it descend onto the ground vanishing from sight, and proceeded to ignore the noise that came from the girl's room.

Trent, Noah and Owen's head peered from the doorway.

"They were freaking out over a roach on the floor." Harry informed, blandly strolling towards them.

Noah snorted. "Riveting."

"Kinda glad that I'm rooming with guys instead of the girls." Owen remarked throwing a look of squeamishness.

Harry glanced up at him. "As someone whom attends a boarding school and shares a dormitory with the boys and girls, none of you have any idea how true of a statement that is."

"Boarding school? Ouch." Trent winced. "That's rough, man."

"Even my parents never stooped to sending me to one of those!" Owen remarked, horrified. "A boarding school? Uniforms!"

"Sounds boring." Noah responded lazily. "And undull."

Harry pressed his lips together. "It's…. different from a normal school, I'll give you that. Not sure how things work here in Canada and home but I'd wager that there are a few similarities and such? Though my school is a castle opposed to a building."

"A castle?" Trent's eyes widened. "That sounds sick!"

Owen practically glowed. "What about the food? Is it delicious?"

"I guess?" Harry felt himself a bit at a loss, though Trent's reaction made sense. Talking about home made his heart beginning to twist focusing his attention back onto the bunks that were lined up against the walls, while the room had not been the most glamours it had been fine with him. "Erm guessing you guys have already chosen your bed?"

"I'm already bunking with Owen." Noah jabbed his thumb over towards Owen. "Makes things easier for us."

"Justin's with Cody." Trent pipped up. "So, I was waiting for you to see if you wanted the top or the bottom bunk."

"I'm fine with either. Not too picky," Harry had dealt with the worst as far as he had been concerned back at Hogwarts with Neville and Ron's snoring and Seamus's complaining.

Trent nodded. "Then I'll take the bottom bunk. Easier to get to my guitar."

"Hurry up you guys!" Chris's voice carried over through the field. "Ten minutes left to get to the main lodgings!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Joy. I can't waist to see what awaits us in this dump."

"I hope that there will be food!" Owen began, stars lightening up in his eyes. "I haven't eaten since leaving early this morning I'm hungry."

And true to Owen's wishes there had, indeed been food, as the campers each lined up waiting with their trays in hand. Upon receiving their food from Chef each wore a look of perplexed confusion and wariness eyeing the brown slop that laid upon their plates the stench carried over from one end of the room to the next, stinking up the place considerably. By the time that it had finally reached him, nearly everyone else had already gotten their meal for the day. The stare which the man gave him said enough, and placed a smaller portion upon his plate. It had been at that moment when Harry realized that Chef knew. That he had been aware of the starvation which Harry had been forced to endure that had been why he received such a smaller meal compared to the others never having had much to eat in the first place and that his stomach could not handle large portions of food like a normal teenager, could not handle larger portions. Avoiding the look that Tent and DJ wore upon their faces shooting glares at the man, whom crossed his arms refusing to budge from his position. Rather than arguing Harry gave his thanks then hurried over towards the Gopher's table not wanting to gain any more attention than he already had.

"I'll snag you a muffin later," Trent murmured under his breath strolling beside him. "That ain't right."

Harry shrugged. "It is what it is, no use complaining."

"Are we sure this stuff is even editable?" Cody pipped, eyeing his sandwich.

Gwen grimaced. "I saw mine move. When I talked to Chef, he took out a hammer and smashed it. I don't think complaining is going to get us anywhere."

"They aren't going to starve us." Beth stated, and then paused glancing at her plate. "… are they?"

"With this?" Trent held his sandwich up warily. "It's possible."

"Welcome to the main lodge!" Chris strolled in smiling brightly.

Geoff looked up. "Yo, my man. Can we get a pizza here?" The axe flew past him nearly skinning him as it hit the doorway causing him to recoil in fear. "Whoa! It's cool G! Brown slop is cool! Right guys?" A mixture of nervous laughter and nodding heads were shared all around as Cody sunk straight under the table petrified with fear.

"Your first challenge beings in one hour!"

Katie glanced at DJ. "What do you think they'll make us do?"

"It's our first challenge," DJ assured. "How hard can it be?"

Famous last words.

* * *

Chapter One end.

Please leave constructive criticism in your comments/reviews please! And whether or not you'd like confessionals to appear in the fic.


	2. Dive to Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Harry Potter. Both franchises belong to their respected owners, so please support official and fan releases.

Pairings: Trent/Harry

* * *

Chapter Two: Dive to Death

"I _did_ not sign up for _this_."

Gwen sounded done. Not that Harry could blame her, in fact, his eyes zeroed in on the water hanging down below. Two rings could be seen; a large one that stretched widely from side to side and a much smaller one in white. It did not take him very long to figure out what the challenge consisted of. Taking a breath to reign in his nerves then steadily resigned himself to what fate had store. Hopefully jumping from the cliff might be their only challenge, simple and straight forward. Jump and get into the ring. Easy for their first day. He felt awkward standing with the rest, many of them easily wearing their swimsuits, while his body had been practically covered from his shoulders down to his knees. His red t-shirt had pressed against revealing his rather scrawny yet athletic build beneath the bulky clothes initially worn upon arrival, and now that they were off it revealed a bit of the tone muscles developed over the years.

While decent they were nothing compared to that of DJ's and Geoff's. Tyler's, Trent's and Duncan's muscles were impressive and developed too, making Harry feel slightly self cautious about himself. Another reason why the shirt had been brought; the last thing he needed were people gawking at the scars, burns, and marks upon his skin. However, Eva had the best muscles out of all of them. She obviously spent decent time working out and getting in shape, he felt envious of her. From what he knew of Bridgette was that she was a surfer back home which provided her an advantage to the challenge, with the way she had been looking, the Killer Bass had the challenge in the bag.

Or at least that had been what Harry believed.

"Today's challenge is three-fold." Chris addressing the group. "Your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake."

"Peace of cake." Bridgette surmised, sharing a smirk with Tyler.

However, Chris had not been done. "If you look down you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake which we have stoked with psychotic, man eating sharks."

And there went his hope for the challenge.

Thankfully, everyone else appeared to be just as squeamish by the sheer mention of the man-eating sharks, glancing down warily.

"Inside that small area is the safe zone that we are pretty certain is shark free." Chris informed, smiling ear to ear.

"Ex _cus_ e me?" Leshawna said what everyone had been thinking.

Chris continued as though he never heard the comment. "For each member of your team that jumps and actually _survives_ there will be a crate with supplies inside. Those supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge - which will be building a hot tub. The team with the best one will have a wicked hot tub party tonight! And the losers will be sending someone home." His arms folded looking at the teams with squinted eyes. "Killer Bass! You're up!"

"Oh. Wow." Bridgette stared horrified. "So. Who's going first?"

She had been met with silence. So quiet that crickets could be heard in the distance.

"Hey!" Owen spoke up. "Don't sweat it guys. I heard that they make the interns test it first to make sure it's survivable."

Absolutely no one believed that for a second. Chris revealed himself to be quiet psychotic and rather unapathetic to their possible survival, making the situation worse. His apprehension at the idea of swimming lingered, now having to deal with man eating sharks? Harry already began to kick himself in the rear this time. He could not swim. At all. Accomplishing the second task during the tournament during his fourth year had largely due to the gillyweed Dobby provided for him, allowing Harry to breath and move around underwater. The effects were temporary lasting long enough to finish, and now he did not have that this time resulting in a disadvantage. Personally, the water had never been something he felt particularly fond of.

"Looking a little squeamish, hun." Leshawna pipped up. "You holdin' up alright?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "I… don't really know how to swim."

"You don't?" Beth inquired, surprised.

"Never got taught." He admitted truthfully, the gillyweed did not count in his mind. "Never really seemed that important. Til now."

Gwen crossed her arms. "Now's a good as time as any, I suppose."

"No worries man." Trent assured. "One of us will jump off before or after you, then swim you to safety."

"That's if any of us can actually hit the target area." Noah commented, dryly and flickered his eyes over at the Killer Bass noticing the way Eva prompted her group back to attention.

Duncan smirked directing his attention at the muscular girl. "L _adie_ s first~"

"Fine." Bridgette stood near the edge of the cliff, shaking with nerves as her eyes darted to the ocean. "I'll go. It's no big deal just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks!"

She jumped immediately and gracefully descended below in a perfectly aligned position. The sound of water splashing floated upwards to the cliff. The onlookers gazed looking for a hint of the blonde girl a moment passed as Bridgette surfaced, waving her hand enthusiastically before a boat propelled towards her. Bridgette's survival alone seemed to send a surge of enthusiasm through each of the members of the Killer Bass, Tyler excited cheering for her before making a deep dive into the water. Unfortunately, things ended rather abruptly for him rather then hitting the target area Tyler landed upon the miniature floating light; between his legs. Needless to say, everyone winced in sympathy watching the jock slide back into the water. Geoff followed with Eva proceeded not to far behind and dragged along a rather reluctant looking Duncan at the tail end. As the opposing team began to dwindle down their remaining members left, the stragglers did not appear as eager as their fellow Bass.

DJ shook his head tearing his head away from the cliff. "No way man, I ain't jumpin'."

"Scared of heights?" Chris prompted instantly, hands behind his back smiling.

"Yeah." He confirmed, nodding. "Ever since I was a little kid."

"That's okay, big guy." The host informed, his smile remained sitting upon his face unfazed. "Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken, so!" He placed a chicken hat upon DJ's head. "You'll have to wear this for the rest of the day!"

DJ did not appear pleased. "For real?"

Chris answered by making chicken noises and gestures. "That means the chicken path down is that away."

The jock held his head down proceeding straight towards the climb down.

"That…." Harry pointed. "Was not there before. Right?"

"No." Cody stated, blinking rapidly and stared. "It wasn't."

Leshawna nodded stunned. "It really wasn't."

Ezekiel and Harold fell from the cliff leaving Sue and Courtney left. As the Ravenclaw shot them a victorious smile then making a rush off the climb diving immediately into the water. Harry could already sense that smug look on her face, not needing to see whether she got into the safe zone, his instincts knew she had made it safely.

"-I've seen the other team," Courtney stated. "I don't think that nine of them will jump."

"Alright then!" Chris placed a chicken hat upon her head, and read the sheet on his paper frowning slightly. "Wait this says eight jumpers and two chickens."

Immediately Katie and Sadie rushed the host pleaded for them to be on the same team together to the point where they invaded the man's bubble space. Harry felt a tingle of sympathy for him knowing exactly what Chris might had been thinking during that moment, wincing as their begging became slightly high pitched and rather pathetic. It made no sense to him. While admiring the loyalty and friendship between the two, the co-dependence could be considered dangerous too. Moderation had been the key. But that had not been Harry's call watching upon the sidelines as the man eventually broke down allowing the two girls to be placed upon the same team and switched Katie with Izzy, whom had been hidden behind Courtney from a distance. With that said and done, Katie and Sadie wasted no time jumping together hand in hand off of the cliff.

"Poetic." Harry commented, dryly. "Almost brings a tear to my heart."

Gwen snorted. "It's a sight to be hold."

"Okay." Chris looked over. "That's ten jumpers and two chickens for the Killer Bass. Screaming Gophers if you beat their score we will thrown in a pull cart to put your crates on."

"Nice!" Trent remarked. "Alright guys, whose up first?"

"Honestly. I think we should all jump together," Harry mused with a slight smirk. "That would give the Killer Bass something to stare at."

Heather made a face. "You can't be serious. I'm not getting my hair wet!"

"You aren't serious." Gwen asked, slowly uncertain if she heard right. "Are you?"

"So. You aren't mad at the fact that Courtney referred to you as a coward?" His brow arched slightly towards her. "I pegged you as the competitive type, Heather."

Lindsay glanced around. "Catherine didn't actually mean that…. right?"

"Courtney." Cody corrected, instantly.

"I am. Why do you think I came to this Island? I plan on winning!" Heather retorted glaring.

"Then prove it." Harry countered. "A little wet hair isn't going to kill you. If anything wouldn't that just help your ratings?"

She paused taking a moment to consider. "You might actually have a point there-"

"And besides," Harry interrupted. "I'm pretty sure none of us were going to let you not jump anyway."

"You got that right!" Leshawna spoke up. "I'm not about to lost this challenge just because you've got your head wet, you spoiled little daddy's girl!"

That got to Heather quickly. "Excuse me ghetto girl?!"

"You heard me. You stuck up fake as press on nails brat!"

"Back off ghetto glamor two type pants rap wannabe!"

"Mall shopping, pony tail wearing teen girl reading peaking prom queen!"

"At least I'm popular." Heather snarled. "Besides you can't make me jump!"

Leshawna's eyes narrowed grabbing Heather upwards as she marched over towards the cliff before throwing Heather in. The Asian girl's voice echoed slightly upwards barely coherent as she smiled smugly. "Hey. I threw you in the safe zone, didn't I?" Leshawna glanced behind her. "Now if I can just do the same."

With that she leaped down.

"Aw." Cody snapped his fingers. "We almost got to witness a cat fight."

Trent shot him a stare. "Dude. Really?"

"Fights between girls usually ends with blood," Harry supplied, sardonically and smiled at the incredulous looks received from the rest.

"What kind of school did you go to?" Owen asked staring wide eyed.

The shrill of Lindsay being the next victim of Chris could be heard in the distance.

"Guess that means it's time for us to go," Gwen stated, taking a moment. "Here it goes!"

Cody swallowed. "H-hey wait for me Gwen!"

The two leaped off with their screams trailing behind them. Justin shrugged carelessly then made a swan dive off, unfortunately, luck had not been in his favour. Ending up in the danger zone but to almost no one's surprise, the model's charmed managed to even work upon the shark's. Floating to the shore with little to no effort.

No one bothered to comment further.

"Looks like it's my turn." Harry rolling his arms moving towards the edge. "Better getting over with."

"But I thought you said you couldn't swim!" Beth said, shocked.

His eyes glanced back. "I can't. But that's also why I'm doing this. It's the fact that I'm afraid is _why_ I'm doing this; admitting that you're scared and still willing to go through something despite the fear. That's what real bravery is Beth."

Beth's arms folded against her chest focusing on the ground gripping her swimsuit as her eyes glanced up. "I… I'm afraid. B-but i-if something happens one of you will come?"

"Of course we will!" Izzy draped an arm over her. "We're the Screaming Gophers! We stick together!"

"We won't leave you behind." Owen assured brightly.

"Don't worry about it, Beth." Trent smiled, and gave her an thumb up. "I'll jump first. You, and Harry can follow after. I'll help both of you to the ship. Sound good?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "I'll help. I guess. Can't guarantee how good I'll be."

"Classy Noah," the musician commented, rolling his eyes with a slight smirk. "Alright let's do this!" Raising his hand gaining hi-highs from the rest of the group before diving off with a ferocious ' _Yeah_!' piercing the sky.

Izzy's smile turned wild. "C'mon Noah! GO GOPHERS GO!"

The terrified screams of Noah did not leave much of a lasting impression leaving Beth, Harry and Owen. The nervous energy from Beth emitted from her noticing the water hanging at the bottom, folding hands together as she swallowed fretfully trying to reign her courage. As Harry placed a hand upon her shoulder, their eyes connected as he smiled warmly down at her.

"You ready?"

Beth paused, and then nodded. "I'm ready!"

With a shared nod Harry and Beth jumped together hurtling through the air gripping upon one another's hands descending straight into the water. The closer they edged towards the bottom the tighter Harry felt his stomach twist and gripped upon her hands, refusing to tear his gaze away from the water briefly catching the flickering visuals of Izzy, Trent and Noah pass by before being submerged by the water. The backlash from the ripples caused his body to jolted back in shock, weightless and fluid beneath the lake's currents. It felt awkward attempting to move his legs to maneuver himself around and struggled to keep himself afloat. The currents began to grab on to his legs pulling him under, throwing his arms about trying to signify aid. An arm slide from the surface grabbing onto his wrist pulling him up and wrapped around his waist. Taking a moment to break, Harry shook his head fixing his glasses slightly with a wary grin.

"What a rush!"

Trent smiled. "You managed to land in the safe zone, congrats man!"

"It was exciting!" Beth's arms shot up. "It was scary but fun."

Izzy laughed. "Girl, the fun things are always the most terrifying in the beginning. In fact let's go and do it again!"

"Let's not and say we didn't." Noah interjected, flatly and glanced up. "Besides it's the big guy's turn to jump."

Trent squinted. "I see him. Better start making a move guys, just so we don't end up getting squashed in the process."

* * *

 _Flash_

Owen shifted nervously. "The thing about me? Yeah, not that _strong_ of a swimmer."

 _Flash_

"So. I'm looking at this guy," Geoff began, sitting in front of the camera glancing away before his eyes shifted back. "And thinking, there's no way this guy's going to jump."

 _Flash_

"I honestly thought that if he jumped," Gwen stated dryly. "He's _gonna_ die."

* * *

Just on cue the boat propelled towards them allowing the five to quickly climb aboard getting out of the way as they piled onto the ship. Their eyes turned to gaze upwards. Witnessing Owen having already plunged from the cliff with his floaties as his voice echoed through out the area. "Oh craaaaaap!" And then, a tidal wave emerged from within his wake. Harry's grip from the railings upon the boat gave way due to the sheer pressure pushing back forcing him to release and fly back. Trent once again came to his rescue and grabbed onto his waist pulling him against his chest thus preventing him from falling overboard. Izzy managed to do the same with Noah and Beth, holding on to the two tightly and clamped her mouth on the rope nearly fuming. The wave managed to reach the shore tipping the crates along with the ship in the process leaving everyone wet, and scattered across the beach staring in bewilderment in shock.

Chris recovered instantly as Owen cheered from the safe zone. "The winners! The Screaming Gophers with all twelve members jumping!"

Courtney looked on in horror. "All of them?!"

"Nine of them won't jump huh?" Heather crossed her arms giving the brunette girl a look. "Looks like you don't know how to read your competition." She grinned evilly. " _Chicken_."

Courtney responded with a glare of her own before ending up on the receiving glare from the rest of her team shrinking back timidly.

* * *

 _Flash_

"I wasn't too fond with being thrown off by cliff by Leshawna," Heather scowled into the camera before a sadistic smile slide upon her lips. "But seeing that look on Courtney's face definitely had been worth it!"

* * *

"You alright?" Trent asked, arm remained securely around his waist.

Harry groaned slightly tossing him a glance. "I'm alive. So there's that."

"Hey. Better than sleeping with the fishes," The musician agreed grinning as his eyes glanced over to Owen. "That was awesome man!" But the grin faded into a frown noticing the way that the blonde's demeanor had changed. "What's wrong?"

Owen flushed. "I erm…" His eyes darted down and then up. "I think I lost my swim suit."

A groan of groans filled with disgust echoed in the air.

"Alright, alright. I'm going to let all go and get changed first before hauling these crates back," Chris hollered over the microphone. "So get those butts moving!"

Gwen glanced. "Least he's letting us actually get changed."

"Makes it easier for us to get those crates," Cody agreed, nodding as the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass walked together towards the cabins. Tension had been on rise internally with their competition feeling the knife glaring stared directed at one of their own, namely Courtney, not that they were surprised.

In fact an certain level of smug circled around the Gophers having proven her prediction wrong.

"I still can't believe I jumped off a cliff!" Beth commented.

Owen laughed. "I know right? I never thought I'd end up doing something like that!"

"I'm glad that I didn't drown." Harry added with a wry grin.

"We really need to get you some swimming lessons." Leshawna informed. "I could teach ya if you want, I'm pretty good at it!"

Noah arched a brow. "Bridgette would be the better option since she is a surfer."

"I don't mind." The surfer said, smiling warmly. "Even if we are on opposite teams that doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?"

Harry returned the smile. "My thoughts exactly."

"What!" Courtney exclaimed, glancing between them. "B-but they're the enemy!"

"Hold your horses, princess." Duncan crossed his arms. "It's just swimming. Yesch, it isn't the end of the world."

Eva glared. "Enemy or not. It's competition, I'd rather have them be at their best then second rate."

"It's fine," Harry interjected. "If Courtney is offended that's alright, I'll ask Leshawna then. Sorry."

Trent frowned. "You don't have anything to apologize for."

"I'm…." Courtney sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be mean I'm really not, but this is a competition between two teams. I'd be more than happy to get along and be friends with everyone, I would honest! But…" She bite her bottom lip. "I will want to succeed and win like everyone else here too. It hadn't not been my intention to snap like that."

"We know, Courtney." DJ assured warmly. "And we get it."

"Just relax." Geoff agreed. "Ease into the mood, bra."

"Not that I'm trying to break up this love fest and all," Noah drawled jabbing towards the cabins. "But we're back, and if none of you mind I'm going to put on actual clothes thanks."

Bridgette waved slight. "If you're still up for those swimming lessons, hit me up."

As the Killer Bass headed to their cabin Harry gave a quiet wave back while Sue Li threw him a look. It puzzled him watching her turn to leave wondering what exactly he had done to gain such ire from her, never been given a chance to interact with her in class due to the separation of their classes none of it made sense. Whatever the reason time would hopefully tell. By the time all of them had changed and returned to the shore, the pull carts laid out for the Screaming Gophers already arrived laying right next to their flag courtesy of Chris, took no time at all for them to gather their things on before proceeding thrice more to the cabins singing an good old tune. Not that Harry sang along with them. He felt a bit too self cautious to be sing instead focused on pulling the cart keeping watch as they drew closer and closer back to their destination arriving in no time flat. Once upon their arrival Chris had remerged and issues the next part of the challenge, opening the crates without the use of hands. Each of them ended up pairing up together to work on a crate, doing their best to open them so that they would be able to build the hot tub which had been mentioned earlier on upon the cliff. The crates proved to be harder they anticipated.

Izzy teamed up with Gwen pulling with her teeth on the rope as the goth tried to use her foot, where Noah and Trent attempted to use their teeth. Harry wonder why Chris came up with such an outlandish idea, Leshawna and himself teamed up in trying to open up their own crate using all their strength pull the top open.

"We're almost… there!" She grunted, pulling the rope and stomped her foot into the ground pulling.

Harry grunted back in response doing his best to open the crate. "Nearly…. There!"

"Ohhh!" Izzy's eyes glowed as she snapped up as her crate fell apart revealing what had been inside. "It's open! With wood!"

"And," Trent added, as the crate Noah and him had been working on finally opened pulling out a hammer. "Found some tools. And what looks to be a pool liner!"

Once those words left his mouth, the crate finally opened. Toppling and revealed some nails and such dwelling inside, with sheets with instructions within them and a bucket, Harry grabbed them inspecting them silently. "Alright. Looks like we have a set of instructions that we can look through," and turned to the others.

"Leave the instructions to Noah and I!" Cody declared, puffing up his chest. "We'll be able to help set it up."

"That leaves the rest of us to help build, measure and gather water." Trent commented. "I'll help with the measuring and building."

"Oh! Oh!" Owen waved. "I'll help too!"

Beth shifted shyly. "I can help. Back home I used to help my dad with all the work and repairs around the farm."

"I'll help with the gathering the water," Harry offered.

Trent opened his mouth to say something just to stop short. "Oh. Welcome back guys."

The rest of the Gophers glanced back to see whom Trent had been addressing when Harold, Courtney and Ezekiel appeared dropping their respected crates onto the ground, however, it did not take them very long to notice the throbbing red pulse that came from the brunette girl's eye. It looked rather painful now that Harry had been able to get a good glimpse of it. Leshawna frowned glancing left and right.

"Hey." She began. "Aren't you three missing a couple of white girls?"

Courtney sighed. "… They're getting a drink."

"A drink?" Justin brow arched. "Not so sure that lake water is drinkable."

"Let's just say that isn't with their mouths," Harold answered, explicitly gaining a snort of laughter from Ezekiel.

Harry and the others wisely chose to keep their mouths shut. "What happened to your eye, girl?" Leshawna asked, changing the subject post haste.

"It's nothing." Her hand flew to her eye covering it. "Just an allergic reaction."

"I think…." Harry began. "I think I have some ointment in my bag. I can grab some for you, if you want."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Really?!" Courtney then realized whom she had been talking too. "I-I mean…. That would be great. If you could. Thanks."

"I'll go grab it." Not wasting in time, and raised his hand with a slight wave heading into the Gopher cabin heading straight into his bag pulling out a small little container. The ointment had been something from back home, used to cleanse any ailments upon the skin, Hermione smuggled some during Umbridge's reign over the school. While not quiet as strong as the murtlap essence it still did the trick. Tossing over the small container to Courtney's hands Harry pointed to the side of his eye. "Just rub around the eye three times and do it now and around dinner, it should clear up around the evening or so."

"Thanks." Courtney responded, eagerly. Practically ripping opening the ointment and began to massage the cream all over her eye.

Beth titled her head. "Isn't that a bit much Courtney?"

"I'm sure it's fine!"

"I think little miss C.I.T. needs to slow down," Heather remarked with a look. "Otherwise you might end up with a white eye instead."

* * *

 _Flash_

Heather scoffed. "I swear she's going to use that entire thing before the day's out. Like, hello! We need it too. Save some for the rest of us. Not that it will matter pretty sure that Bass are going to be voting off her anyway, after her little performance today? There's no way she's going to last."

 _Flash_

"Even though it's kind of Harry to help like that," Leshawna said. "I just hope he doesn't always do that. They are our competition after all."

 _Flash_

"Oh! Oh!" Lindsay bounced in her seat. "I hope that Hansel has some make up with him. I know he's a boy and all but he brought that stuff for Catherine right? _SO_ he has to have make up. I wonder if he has anything pink?"

 _Flash_

* * *

"Its will be fine." Courtney dismissed, closing the ointment before stuffing the object into her. "Alright let's get moving guys!"

Harry opened his mouth just as She along with Harold and Ezekiel walked away following her lead leaving the rest of the Gophers standing there.

"She just took your ointment, didn't she?" Leshawna spoke up, blandly.

"Yep."

"You gonna go and get it back?" Lindsay asked, exchanging a glance with Heather and Beth.

"I have a feeling that Courtney isn't going to give it back." Harry answered, flatly.

Trent frowned thoroughly shooting a look at the Killer Bass's cabin watching them gather together. "Want me to go and get it?"

"There's no point." Harry shook his head. "Let's just focus on building the hot tub."

The rest of the Gophers glanced between them uncertainly as Harry set back to work on the hot tub working with Gwen, Justin and Noah for water needed to fill the tub as the rest of the team settled back into building the hot tub all awhile ignoring the Bass, whom were struggling to come together as a group. The displays witness here and there with Tyler and Duncan fighting over the hammer causing it to slip from their fingers then hitting Harold below the belt and Bridgette accidentally hitting several members with the board unintentionally. Geoff had been somewhat lucky to have simply been tossed into the air before crashing down on his behind, hitting the hard ground roughly. Time started drawing nearer and nearer to the point where judgement was about to be called, doing every little thing that they could in order to improve their hot tub and double checking the instructions encase they missed anything of valuable but from the looks of things it seemed to be perfect.

The same thing could not be said for the opponents staring at the rigged, broken down, duct taped hot tub sprouting water from the edge. It looked as though it had gone into a turbine before being shredded into pieces by a hack saw then passed into a elementary class to decorate. Just glancing at the Killer Bass's hot but made them wince in sympathy.

"This is an awesome hot tub!" Chris declared, after gazing over the two hot tubs and praised the Screaming Gophers before looking at the Killer Bass. Upon approaching the Bass's hot tub came apart spilling the water all over the grass as the board flung onto the ground leaving nothing but a pile of rubbish within it's wake. "I think we have a winner. The Screaming Gophers!" A round of cheers echoed from their team. "Gophers you're safe from elimination and get to rock this hot tub for the rest of the summer. Bonus!" His eyes shot towards the Bass. "And Killer Bass, what can I say? Sucks to be you right now. I will see your sorry butts at the bon fire tonight, in the mean time, I'll let you use the rest of the evening to think over on whom you wish to eliminate. That said it's lunch time!"

Lindsay cheered. "We get to stay here for another three days!"

As another round of applause erupted among the rest of the Gophers while the other team headed into the lodge dejectedly.

The teams reconvened in the lodge lined up to gather their lunches. Once again, Chef provided them with the same brown slop from early in the day and still gave Harry the smallest amount, not much could be done providing the man thanks, before proceeding straight for the table siting at the near end of the right side. Harry had zero problem with digesting the food which had been given, having lived long enough the Dursleys, starvation and the lack of proper nutrition enforced his ability to survive on anything and how little there had been to go around. Gwen glanced up slightly looking at his plate, and frowned.

"That's all he gave you?" She asked, dryly.

Harry shrugged. "It's better than nothing."

"I'm not sure whether to be offended for you," Gwen continued. "Or jealous."

Own glanced over. "It really is a small portion."

"Yeah, but can we really consider this food?" Cody commented, holding up the brown slop with his fork with a look.

"Urgh," Heather's nose wrinkled. "Food should not be able to stretch like that."

"At least it hasn't killed us." Beth attempted to lighten the mood with a smile.

Gwen blinked flatly at her. "Not yet."

"Yo." Trent strolled over with his plate sitting beside Harry on the end, handing a muffin towards him and one for Gwen. "Managed to snag one for both you when Chef wasn't looking."

"Thanks, Trent." Gwen flushed a bit with a smile taking the muffin.

Harry nodded. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I already told you I'd do it." Trent stated, shaking his head. "Especially after this morning. I don't mind besides pretty sure I'm not going to get caught."

"And you couldn't grab some for the rest of us?" Heather asked, with a glare.

The musician glanced at her. "I think that might bring too much attention but I could try getting you one too, Heather."

* * *

 _Flash_

"Should have figured I'd get stuck in the group with a Queen Bee." Trent sighed, shaking his head. "I mean, I don't really know her right? I should give Heather the benefit of the doubt."

 _Flash_

* * *

The murmurs from the Bass table could be heard from their side, not that Harry bothered to pay attention focusing on the food on the plate. The ruckus from them seemed to be a bit heated judging by the sounds that came from there briefly looking behind him before resuming eating just as Courtney's voice managed to pierce through the room. "What about him?!"

"NO!"

Lindsay instantly jumped from her bench staring in utter defiance. Eyes snapped towards with a mixture of confusion and suspicion.

"I-I mean… there's no salt." Lindsay said. "There's no salt. There's…. no salt on the table."

"Did I miss something here?" Harry whispered, utterly confused.

Trent swallowed, and shook his head. "Dude, I'm not even going to touch that."

"Kinda obvious that Lindsay and Tyler have something for one another." Owen murmured, not unkindly. "But on the first day? I don't know man. Kinda weird to me."

Choosing to remain silent seemed wise at this point. Whatever happened between the two had really nothing to do with him, though Harry did hope that everything turned out alright for them despite how unlikely it seemed but then again what exactly did he know? Resuming eating his meal quietly, some noise rustled once more from the Bass table hearing sharp gasps of shock. Forcing himself to continue eating and pushing the thoughts at bay, the slam from the table managed to ensnare his attention turning slightly enough to see Bridgette and Eva gang up on Ezekiel with furious looks sitting on their faces. The flabbergasted expressions on DJ and Harold's face with the twitchy look of pure fury settling in Katie and Sadie's eyes were enough to send any running for the hills, Geoff tried to intervene and cool them down as Eva's hands wrapped around the hatted boy's neck holding up from the floor with a death glare from Bridgette accompanying her.

"But men are smarter than girls!" Ezekiel declared, as thought it had been the most natural thing to say.

Gwen stared. "Well. Least we know who's going home."

"Yesch, dude." Trent wrinkled his nose, disbelief. "I can't believe there's someone in this day and age that believes that crap."

"Stupidity knows no bounds." Harry commented, nonchalantly.

Lindsay pressed her lips, pouting. "Girls are just as capable as guys are! Why would anyone say that we weren't?"

"Just idiots, Lindsay." Heather assured. "Ignore home schooled. He probably couldn't tell the difference between wrenches."

"Even I know the difference," Beth snorted shooting daggers at Ezekiel. "I bet even I'm smarter than him."

Harry decided to take this chance to leave, standing form the table. "Hey Bridgette can I take you up on those swimming lessons?"

Bridgette's eyes narrowed at Ezekiel before smiling sweetly. "Sure, I'd love too. See? At least Harry knows how to respect a girl," She remarked shooting a glare at Ezekiel before strolling off out of the doors with an angry Eva tagging behind, Katie and Sadie followed immediately after them miffed at the outcome.

Geoff clapped Ezekiel's shoulder. "Dude. You really have a lot to learn about the real world. A lot."

The only thing the home schooled teen could do had been to hang his head in shame.

* * *

Chapter two end.

I have to say, thanks to everyone who has been reading and who revealed. Glad to see that my fic is liked by so many!

This chapter had been a bit difficult to start as I kept on going back between on whom I wanted to switch, and if I should stick with canon. I did decide ultimately to stick with canon due to…. Something I have planned in the future which I believe alllllll of you will enjoy immensely.

So I hope all of you will leave constructive criticism in your review and what you want to see for the future, or suggestions. Until next time!


	3. Against Deep Slumber

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama nor do I own Harry Potter. Both belong to their respected owners, so please support the official and fan releases.

* * *

Chapter 3: Against Deep Slumber

His legs kicked up, and down. Up and down, and threw his arms forward doing his best to keep moving. Gurgling slightly when his head dipped down then roughly pulling his chin back upwards trying to elevate himself and focus on the task at hand. Harry ducked his head then raised his arm and curved around, once again pulling his head up and shifting between his arms. Left to right then right to left moving in tandem with his legs. Unable to deny at how awkward this felt, embarrassment tingled deep inside of him, still there had not been much of a choice in the matter and understood that to succeed he needed to push himself. No matter how bizarre things were.

"C'mon!"

Bridgette's voice soothed him. Encouraging and passionate. "You're almost there, Harry!"

"Move those legs!" Eva barked from the sidelines. "Faster and quicker. I want to see the water splashing!"

They were slave drivers. The two of them. Eva and Bridgette meant well, helping him learn how to swim by teaching basic exercises and breathing techniques before setting up for a bit of a test around the lake; one end to the next. Each girl had their own different tactic to improve his swimming skills, Bridgette playing good teacher and Eva playing the rough teacher. Oddly, it seemed to work. To an extent. His desire not to drown prompted him to swim faster, and harder just to stay alive to reach land. To make matters even worse they gathered a bit of a spectacle. Hearing the murmurs of laughter from the side consisting of Duncan, Tyler and most certainly Geoff. Noah and Cody could not be too far behind nor would Owen. The humiliation ran deep. The wizard nearly forced his head into the water wondering if attempting drowning would help suppress the memory not that it would work regardless, the thought made him feel better.

A chortle echoed. "I-is he drowning?!"

"Try and I'll add another twenty laps!" Eva threatened.

There went that plan.

"I'm fine," Harry answered, pulling his head from the water tossing his head back. "Just taking a breather."

Eva tapped her foot and glanced around. "I think we've done enough training for today. Tomorrow we'll double the number of your reps around the lake tomorrow."

"After breathing exercises," Bridgette assured, throwing a look at her teammate.

Harry pulled himself from the water wearing a deadpanned look and sighed. "Right." He agreed with a sharp nod. "Got it. Sounds like a great idea to me."

Water dripped from his body upon making the venture to the shore reaching his arm out to grab a towel to dry himself off. It had been a bit exhilarating swimming upon his own terms managing to stay afloat turned out to be quite the feat for him, there remained room for improvement. That did not mean Harry did not feel pride for making a valiant effort.

"You did great." Bridgette praised, smiling warmly.

Eva's arms crossed. "Could go a bit further."

"Next time." The blonde added and gave the muscular girl a look. "Everyone has to start somewhere."

"Yeah. I guess." Eva mumbled in agreement glancing away.

Harry shook himself off, draping the towel around himself. "Thanks for the help Eva, Bridgette."

"No problem." Bridgette smiled. "Glad to be of help. And who knows? Maybe one day you'll be able to swim with me and the dolphins."

That intrigued him. "You think so?"

"It's going to taking practice," She reminded him gently. "But I think you have what it takes. You're making great progress already."

Eva gave a fierce smile. "I'll make sure to give you plenty of help." To further emphasize her point, she cracked her knuckles.

"Right." Harry gave a slight sigh and a lopsided grin. "I'm going to take you both up on that offer. Going to need all the help I can get with this whole swimming thing, so thanks for being patient."

Bridgette shook her head. "Hey, don't worry about it. Glad to help. But I think that's all for today go and dry off, tomorrow we'll pick up where we left off."

* * *

 _Flash_

"You know," Bridgette folded one leg over the other, staring into the camera. "If you would have told me that I would end up being friends with Eva of all people. I'd think you'd be tripping. When I first met, her she seemed to be a big of a rage-a-holic, but she's actually not that bad. Sure, she can be aggressive but isn't as bad as everyone thinks she is."

 _Flash_

Eva's hands rested upon her lap. "Looks like little miss surfer does know a thing or two about swimming. Good to know. Now that I have some competition on this island! Harry isn't too bad either, I guess. A bit on the shrimpy side but his work ethic shows character." She smirked. "Who knows? Maybe I just helped a future Olympian in the making."

 _Flash_

"First Heather and Beth? Now Eva and Bridgette?" Cody whistled. "Boy's got game! But no one has better game than me!"

 _Flash_

* * *

Even with all the progress that had been made today with their help Harry still did not feel entirely pleased, granted, this was the first lesson with them. That did not stop the lingering feeling of internal disappoint in himself at his own inability at swimming; a basic skill most people knew. It began to make him realize how much he missed out on since living with the Dursleys, since attending Hogwarts and losing touch with the non-magical world. While not entire ignorant given the fact that Dudley did somewhat remain being spoiled through and through did help him keep up with basic technology and news, reveal how empty his life felt. The things that were taken for granted started to come around and bite him in the ass. Watching the way each of his fellow campers interacted with one another, ignoring the stereotypes and all, they felt more human than he did. But had that been so surprising? After all, his existence had been to be a weapon.

Harry had no delusions on that. A part of him always knew that when it came down to things, he'd be the one to fight and kill Voldemort. Living on borrowed time. Maybe that had been why he allowed his aunt to sign him up for this camp to have the chance to experience what it truly meant to be normal. Even for a moment. It had been enough.

"Man, dude." Cody strolled over grinning ear to ear widely. "First Beth, Heather and now Eva and Bridgette? You've got game!"

His brow arched. "Excuse me?"

"You know. Game?" Cody repeated. "Your way with girls?"

Harry continued to stare blankly.

"Excuse him." Noah pushed Cody away. "He seems to be under the delusion that you're flirting with all the girls. After that revelation from that Li girl."

Tyler popped his head out. "He isn't?"

"Of course, he isn't." Bridgette's voice broke through, hands upon her hips and smiling bemusedly. "Harry's way too sweet for that."

"Only a moron would think he's anything like flirts-a-lot over there!" Eva sent a dark glare towards Cody, who waved frightenedly before leaping behind an irate Noah.

"Wait so." Tyler paused and stroked his chin. "He isn't? He really can't swim?"

Harry glared. "I sink like an anchor."

"Oh." The jock rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, little dude."

"At least you can swim now!" DJ interrupted, hoping to ease the tension with a smile. "Well… kinda I mean."

Eva's eyes narrowed. "Oh. Don't worry. Bridgette and I are going to make sure that he swims like a dolphin when we're through with him!"

"That both sounds intriguing and terrifying at the same time." Noah supplied, flatly. "I look forward to seeing the end of your results."

Harry threw him a look. "….Not sure if that's encouraging or not."

"Don't worry. If you die, I'll make sure to arrange a short funeral for you."

"Touches my heart." Harry sarcastically tapped his heart. "Right there. Somewhere deep, deep down inside."

Noah snorted smirking.

"Anyway," Harry slide the towel over his shoulders. "Think I'm gonna head back to the cabin and change."

Cody hesitated. "Might want to be careful. Heather's there and she's…."

"Become intolerable," Noah added, dryly. "To a high degree."

"Better than having Princess hounding you at every corner," Duncan remarked, off-handily. "She keeps on going on and on about how her CIT stuff. It's a pain in the ass."

Bridgette looked uncomfortable. "I mean, I get why she says it. But I don't like how she believes she's automatically the leader of us Bass. I like Courtney it's just…"

"She's too much," Eva growled.

"Then tell her." Harry glanced back. "Not saying anything is just as bad as keeping silent. If she doesn't like that vote her off. Simple."

The rest of the Bass glanced between them shuffling in uncomfortable silence. It appeared that had been what they were thinking initially before the incident from lunch, while there still had been time until the bonfire there were a few lingering doubts among them. Harry could not really do anything for them due to being on opposite teams, frankly, it had to be their decision to whether they voted to leave the island. On the other hand, he did not know Courtney that well besides her initial meeting and her comment before the cliff, preferring to reserve judgment on someone that Harry just met though the members of the bass did not seem to have such a high opinion of her. Regardless, he decided to give her Courtney the benefit of a doubt for the mean time. For the moment, Harry bid the rest a wave goodbye proceeding straight back to the camp grounds taking note of a few things that had been going on.

Sadie and Katie were sitting by the steps admiring Justin not too far away, who had been focusing on the two mirrors he had oblivious to the staring. Lindsay could be seen chatting it up with Beth on the side though not too far from them had been Gwen and Leshawna sitting and talking with one another, having a good old time.

Harry sighed, relieved upon entering the cabin and threw the towel onto the bed rolling his shoulders in relaxation.

"You back?" Trent's voice echoed from the side. Whirling around sharply to see the guitar playing teen sitting upon the bed completely focused upon his music as his fingers went from one string to another strumming a simple tune before gazing up. "Have fun?"

"I didn't drown." Harry retorted, with a bemused snort.

Trent hummed. "That's always something to be proud of. Hm?"

"Erm," Harry shifted glancing to his clothes then back at the other. "Do you mind….?"

The musician blinked surprised by the request though rather than praying he turned his back at him allowing Harry the space needed to slip into his normal clothing post haste. It had been slightly embarrassing to have to ask such a thing, feeling a bit awkward. Harry had never been personally being comfortable changing with anyone around; Ron had been the exception. To an extent. But never anyone else.

"Thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of what to say.

Trent waved the thanks dismissively. "So. Any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Not really," Harry responded and shrugged. "I didn't really plan anything after the lessons with Bridgette and Eva. I mainly did that to save Ezekiel more humiliation than deserved," His eyes flickered towards the door gazing with sympathy. A part of him felt rather sorry for the homeschooled teen that metamorphically dug his own grave. The misogynistic views came from the boy's father from what he understood and the Ezekiel merely parroted the words rather than believed them, if the Killer Bass had offered a chance to change his views and grow then perhaps the brunet would grow. Unfortunately, that did not seem to be the case.

Trent remained silently and strummed his guitar.

"Stupid. Right?"

"I don't think so." Trent disagreed, shaking his head giving his full attention to him. "You're a good guy, Harry. You just… go with your own rhythm. That's all."

Harry gave him a perplexed stare. "My rhythm?"

"Sorry." He gave him a lazy smile. "It's the musician in me. What I mean is, you go your own way and won't be swayed by another's tune."

"Another's tune?" Harry repeated, more amused than anything. That kind sounded like him? Never compromising, and never turning away from his own morals no matter whom might stand in his way or tried to deter him. "I guess. I just… I don't know, do what I feel and think is right. That's all. There's really not much to it?"

"That's better than some people can say." Trent pointed out.

"Heather?"

A long, insufferable sigh escaped Trent. "You heard?"

"Noah and Cody aren't exactly masters at keeping their mouths shut," Harry informed, blandly shaking his head laughing. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind for the future."

"If we survive long enough from Heather." Trent joked, laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes at that.

Well, he wasn't wrong about that!

That night the Screaming Gophers had their celebratory hot tub party rocking with music and actual food from the lounge; Leshawna, Noah and Owen dancing together cheering loudly as the rest, minus Gwen and himself, relaxed in the hot tub all night. It had been quite the ego booster for winning all three parts of the first challenge and humiliated the other team. It had been quite a different from the usual robust parties that the twins threw in the common room after a Quidditch match, the sound of music bustling from the stereo that Trent bought echoed into the night. It had been a calmer type of celebration, contained and yet shared with each of them. His backslide against the hot tub smiling and cheered with them as Cody prompted them all to raise their drinks as another round of applause echoed, watching as the Killer Bass dragged their feet straight back to the cabin dejected. Wincing slightly as he managed to capture a disgruntled look crossing Courtney's face watching her address the camera guy, silently shaking his head sadly.

Sending someone home back on the first night had been horrible and anyone of them could be sent home next. Harry had no intention of winning, but remaining at the camp seemed like a good plan. One which he planned on following through and seeing just how far he could get.

 _Tip_ … _tip_ …. _Tip_ ….

The sound of tapping echoed against the window sending around of groans and moans from the boy's cabin. None of them desired to remove themselves from their bed after a long night of fun even with the threat of the sun's rays spreading onto the floor, as the sound persisted Harry pulled himself from the bed already semi-awake and moved to the source. Pulling the curtains aside as the room burst with light Harry had been greeted by a rather pleasant site.

"Hedwig!"

His companion nearly screeching with happiness as the window opened gliding in a circular motion in the air before resting her talons upon the table. Harry could instantly tell at how much that she had been looking forward to seeing him especially after leaving like he had, knowing that no matter where Harry went that she would not be too far behind him. It would have looked suspicious arriving with an owl to the camp believing it had been best to let her roam around and stretch her wings after leaving the Dursleys not that long ago plus keeping forced to keep Hedwig within her cage while at his relatives had not been a good time for her. Even after the threat from Moody and the others, Vernon and Petunia were adamant in keeping Hedwig locked up to avoid the prying eyes of the neighbors from gathering. Not that it would have taken much with Dudley being the way he was, picking on young kids around the block and from school, from what Harry had heard; however, his cousin had gotten considerably better after the Dementor incident before his fifth year.

"Urgh…" Cody's groaned. "Where's that noise coming from?"

Hedwig ruffled her feathers throwing a piercing stare around the room.

"I need my beauty sleep." Justin declared, waving his arm around dismissively. "Now cease with the noise."

An incoherent mumbling echoed from Noah with the lump shuffling with a small noise coming from Owen. Before an answer could be given a piercing sound echoed loudly across the cabins hurtling nearly everyone out of their beds, irritation and annoyance shared all around. All of them knew that it had been time to wake up and get their asses moving, each wearing a look of fatigue from the previous night preparing to slip into their clothes.

Surprisingly enough, no one even noticed Hedwig perched upon the table far too busy trying to remain awake before proceeding outside with the rest of the teams. Harry followed silently standing off sided near Duncan and Courtney trying to immerse himself into the background as Chris came with the microphone in hand, it took no time at all to sense the sheer smug that radiated from the host. It made him wary of thinking of the diabolic plan that the man managed to concoct. The sharks from yesterday revealed the sinister nature that laid underneath the smiling façade. And everything about his body language screamed trap.

"Morning!" Chris greeted, bowing slightly. "Hope you slept well!"

Heather smiled, flirtatiously. "Hi Chris," She greeted and pointed down. "You look really buff in those shorts."

"I know!" He responded, brightly.

Harry felt his eyes twitched. Just to mutter quietly. "He's old enough to be her dad!"

"It's sex appeal," Courtney informed quietly, frowning thinly.

"Still disgusting."

She pressed her lips thinly. "Never said it wasn't."

"Okay, I hope you're all ready because your next challenge beings in exactly one minute!" Chris informed, cheerfully.

Owen spoke up hesitantly. "Excuse me!" His hand shot up. "But I don't think that's enough time for breakfast."

"O _hhh_ you'll get breakfast." The host promised, sinisterly. "That's after you finish your 20 km run around the lake!"

Disbelief circled all around at Chris's words gaping from disbelief to annoyance as Eva had been the first to voice her displeasure growling angrily before Duncan and Geoff moved to restrain her. At this point, Harry certainly had no problem in witnessing Chris getting pounded straight into the ground, the idea of a run did appeal to him, moving around and getting the blood moving. Wood had been far worse with his training regimes during his time on the Quidditch team; up at 4:30 am on some days and training all morning before being allowed to have breakfast then off to class barely slugging through the day. At least he managed to get some sleep last night despite the party that they threw made good reason to put some effort in the run.

* * *

 _Flash_

"Okay, that girl Eva." Courtney began. "Has got to get a handle on that temper. She's been here a day, already she's thrown her suitcase out a window and broken a lock on upon of the bathroom doors!"

 _Flash_

* * *

"Alright campers!"

Chris stood at the end of the line gazing at the competition that lined up intermingling among the groups each preparing to start their run. Harry's eyes gazed around standing between Bridgette and sliding his foot back feeling pumped for the run. "Ready? Set…." With a dramatic pause. "GO!"

With that, they were off. Charging forwards down the trodden path with the stranglers behind them as Harry managed to easily keep up with the leaders of the group; Eva, Courtney, Geoff, and surprisingly Trent, Lindsay and Beth keeping up. In retrospective, they might have been surprised by his own strength and endurance, given how scrawny he appeared to be, usually working out in his favor as he concentrated on the run. The feel of the breeze cutting against the exposed skin as the adrenaline rushed through his body as his surroundings seemed to shatter around him while keeping focused on the path, everything else seemed to fade. Being able to run without restraint or control felt nice not nearly as free or liberating as flying through the sky but close enough that Harry could indulge. Even the noises from everyone else barely managed to reach his notice continue to run at his own discretion and pace.

The wind in his hair felt amazing, and the rush that his body felt. For that brief moment, a smile managed to spread upon his face picking up speed slightly and ventured forwards further down the path. Nothing else seemed to matter that had until a noise rang through his ear managing to snap him back to reality and gazed behind him seeing a familiar figure beginning to approach.

"Whoa there buddy!" Chris pulled up upon his scooter lowering his megaphone. "You've already finished the run. In record time, might I add!"

Harry stared coming to a slight halt and gave him a look. "I'm sorry?"

"You finished first man. Kinda surprised, actually! Thought you'd be one of the first to be lagging behind." Chris continued, unapologetically. "Glad to find out that I was wrong. So head back to the lodge for breakfast until the others arrive."

"It's really been 20 kilometers?" Harry asked, surprised. Had that much time really passed?

Chris nodded. "Yeah, dude. Again, you surprised even Chef! Heck, everyone's pretty stunned."

"Oh…."

That…. That probably was not a good thing.

Not that anything could be done now. All that could be done had been to head straight to the cabin hoping to ponder over the revelation of his accomplishment, it did not seem anything out of the ordinary in his eyes. Then again being chased by Dudley and his crew for years, and years plus with Wood's regime training helped build up his pace, not to mention the constant threats upon his life. Each helped sculpted Harry into being a rather speedy person. Upon entering the cabin taking note that no one else had arrived yet taking a moment to scan around the room before parking himself into one of the seats silently and waited patiently for any of the others to arrive. The sound of the clock ticking away echoed in and out steadily tearing away at the boredom that started to surface. Being by himself had been nothing new even then Harry at least had something to preoccupy his time and with nothing to do, it made things slightly unboreable.

"Urgh finally!" Eva appeared through the doorway appearing disgruntled as her eyes zeroed in on him. "You're the first?"

Harry nearly squirmed underneath her scrutiny. "Uh yeah. How was your run?"

"For a small guy, you're pretty damn fast. You know that, right?!" She remarked, staring intensify at him. "I wanna have a rematch with you one day. You and me long distance running!"

"Sure." Harry agreed, despite himself smiling. "One day. We'll have that rematch."

Before long the rest of the group appeared Geoff, Courtney, Trent, Lindsay and Beth none of them looking anywhere near exhausted.

Courtney had been the first to notice him and sighed. "Of course, _you'd_ be the first one here."

"Man, you were in the zone!" Geoff pointed at him, smiling widely. "You ran circles around all of us! Didn't even hear us when we called out to you."

Trent nodded, agreeing. "I thought something was wrong but I guess you were just really into running, huh?"

His only response had been to flush sheepishly with a tiny smile having not realized that he ended up going so fast. "Sorry?"

"Why are you apologizing?" Courtney declared plopping herself into the chair, sullen. "You Gophers already have more members than us here."

"Relax Courtney." Geoff began kicking his feet up to where Harry had been sitting with Trent taking the other side. "There's still plenty of time for everyone to get here. No one knows who's going to win, besides maybe Harold's a runner like Har' over here?" He ended up being met with stares from nearly everyone around him. The blonde winced. "Y-you never know. Right?"

Silence had been his answer as the blonde slumped in response.

Ever so slowly people began to pile into the room one after. The Gophers still outmatched the Bass in terms of numbers of arrival with a certain redhead lagging behind with little to not knowledge whether he'd make it or not while the rest of Harry's team silently waited for the final members of their to appear; Noah and Owen still had not appeared. It appeared that none of the Bass were particularly happy with the situation having caught a glare from Courtney every now and then and the disgruntled look that crossed Eva's. He did not pay it much mind. The inner workings of the Bass alluded him, not that he paid much mind to the other team. At least now there had been some people around to chat with in the mean time as they waited patiently.

"It's been some time," Trent murmured glancing at the clock. "Maybe we should go looking for them?"

Heather snorted. "I'm sure that they're fine. But if they make us lose the challenge one of them is off!"

"We don't even know if this is an elimination round," Harry pointed out.

"Whatever." She waved dismissively. "Either way we'd better win."

Gwen crossed her arms. "Noah's going to be fine. It's Owen that I'm concerned about."

"Urgh, don't remind me." Heather wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Big guy really needs to learn not to overeat. It's disgusting."

Trent leaned against the wall. "Nothing wrong with appreciating the finer things in life," He retorted coolly. "But you do have a point on him needing to restrain a bit."

Before any more could be said there came Owen crashing into the door panicking with Noah held over his shoulders. "Get a table stat!" He announced hurried, rushing over towards the nearest table as the rest of the Gophers disburse allowing them to spread the brunet onto the table. Owen immediately began to perform CPR without a moment's hesitation as Heather, and Trent looked grimly.

Leshawna collapsed right inside relieved. "I made it."

"Hey… wait a second." Gwen stroked her chin thoughtfully watching as the girl pulled herself up and made her way towards the table just as Harold entered gripping his heart tightly.

Courtney rounded on him instantly. "What took you so long! We just lost the challenge!"

"I think…." Harold wheezed tumbling over a bit. "I think I'm having heart palpitations."

Gwen's eyes widened. "If they lost the challenge that must mean we won!"

A pause. And then suddenly, the table erupted with cheers with Noah revealing that he had been faking the entire thing though no one seemed to care.

"Whoa." Chris shook his head raising both of his hands. "Hold your horse's guys! That wasn't the challenge."

Gwen gawked. "… What did he just say?"

"That is wasn't the challenge," Harry supplied with a wave of his hand.

Before anything more could be said Chris strolled over towards the giant purple curtains that seemingly appeared out of thin air as he faced them with a bright expression. "Now," Chris began, gripping onto the large pulley and pulled to reveal a giant table filled with food. Real, true food, unlike the brown sludge that Chef had been serving. It basked in the light of the sun glowing everywhere. "Who's hungry?!"

* * *

 _Flash_

"After eating Chef's brown sludge," Gwen began. "I nearly cried."

 _Flash_

Owen's eyes glowed brightly. "And then I saw it; The buffet table. It was beautiful! There was Turkey, Nanaimo bars, baked beans and maple syrup!" He sniffed, sliding a finger to his eye. "Could you give me a minute?"

 _Flash_

* * *

There had been so much food that Harry had no idea where to begin. Everything looked delicious as did the aroma which whirled around them as many already began to jump at the table grabbing whatever they could get their hands upon, looking over what his eyes could see there were a few things which were new to him and never seen where others had been obvious. Getting through the hordes of people proved to be a tad irritable especially from Owen's end of the spectrum trying to grab something with his hands to get a bite before being knocked out of the way by Sue; whom shot him a vicious smile then proceeded to aid her fellow Bass members in getting a portion for their smiles. He felt a bit bad upon stumbling behind from the shove nearly knocking straight into Trent and Leshawna, the former managed to stop him from knocking the two down. An apologetic look overcame him as he apologized quietly to them both.

"Nothing to apologize for," Leshawna stated, shaking her head before narrowing a glare at Sue. "If anything, she should be the one to apologize. Girl's about to get smacked!"

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter. No one got hurt, right? Let's just leave it for now."

"Are you really happy with that?" Trent asked green eyes narrowed. "She's been going after you for awhile now."

"That's what I'm sayin!" Leshawna whispered sharply. "If she thinks she can get her way by bullying someone else she's got another thing coming."

"What did you do to her anyway?" Duncan strolled over stuffing his face with food, as he swallowed.

"I'll get back to you on that one once I figured it out," Harry answered, blinking. "In the meantime, I'm going to try and get some food this time. Excuse me."

The second attempt to grab some food had been met with some level of success managing to grab a piece of the Turkey; what had been left of it anyhow and some of the vegetables scattered around upon the plates as nearly everything had been devoured by the time he managed to push through the horde. After everyone finished gorging themselves with food with belly aches galore all around, Chris appeared before all of them. That sickeningly sweet smile stretching across his face almost as though it had been dipped in honey, eerily reminded him of Umbridge now that he thought about it a bit more. Regardless, he prepared himself for the overbearing sound from the megaphone carried around with the host and blocked his ears staring deadpan where everyone else groaned painfully. There had been nothing left on the table other than the scraps and crumbles which laid scattered all about.

"Alright campers! It's time for the second part of the challenge!" Chris cheered happily through the microphone.

Owen's brows furrowed. "I thought eating was the second part?"

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen questioned, painfully.

Heather groaned, rubbing her stomach as her eyes squinted. "Weird goth girl's right. Haven't we been through enough?"

"Let me think about that for a second." Chris paused pretending to think. "No. It's time for the A-WAKE-A-THON!"

Silence.

"The… what a thon?" Owen stared at Chris as though the man had grown an extra head.

Chris jumped from the table "Don't worry. This is an easy one! The team with the last member awake will be given invincibility, where the other team will be eliminating someone from theirs."

"That explains everything," Harry murmured pinning him a stare. "The run. The food. This was all just to make it harder for everyone to stay awake, right?"

The response had been a devilishly evil smile from Chris.

Gwen's eyes narrowed. "Damn he's good."

"MOVE! MOVE! MOOOOOOOOVE!"

Groans, moans, and sighs of displeasure followed the rest of the contestants out of the lodge leaving Trent, Gwen and Harry standing there exchanged looks. None of them believed that anyone would truly be able to make it through the entire Wake-a-thon without dropping out within the first hour or so, Harry learned from experience that the human body could do amazing things when push came to shove. Following quietly behind everyone else as Chris lead them straight towards the camping rounds refusing to let anyone of them go off on their own. That would have been fine if the man hadn't just let them sit there. And sit. And do absolutely nothing but talk. That might have been another part of Chris's game lacking any substance which required brain activity forcing them to dwell straight to sleep quickly to weed out the weak. Unfortunately for the host, Harry had become a natural at staying up late.

The nightmares fueled his need to remain awake more often than not. The previous night's sleep proved to be quite enjoyable much to his shock not that Harry had been complaining.

* * *

 _Flash_

"The Wake-a-thon is literally the most brutal thing I have ever done in my life," Gwen informed, staring into the camera grimly.

 _Flash_

* * *

Twelve hours.

Twelve hours of complete, _utter_ boredom of sitting around waiting for the day to end. At first, it seemed like an innocent, easy challenge for them to overcome, the day, unfortunately, proved to have other ideas. Just sitting around with any form of mentally stimulating simply made the hours sluggishly go by, even then it had been an utter struggle keeping himself awake. Owen had been one of the lucky ones collapsing instantly onto the ground. His heart went out to him, the poor guy tried his best to stay awake but unfortunately, the odds were against him straight from the get-go. Shaking his head before his eyes strayed towards Lindsay, who had been trying to head stand.

"Lindsay." Harry began, slowly and blinked. "What are you doing?"

Her blue eyes glanced up. "Oh! I'm trying to get all the blood straight to my brain so I can stay up longer."

"That isn't going to work." He informed gently, shaking his head. "If anything, it's just going to make you dizzy."

"Oh." Lindsay sounded rather disappointed letting her body collapse slightly curving into a ball before laying her legs onto the grass sighing. "This staying up thing is s _oooo_ hard. And it's s _oooo_ boring."

Trent groaned in agreement. "It's pretty bad. But…."

"But _what_?" Gwen asked, looking somewhat curious and annoyed as she glanced at Lindsay.

"This could have been much worse." The musician pointed out, leaning back lazily.

Harry cocked a brow. "Pray tell, _oh_ wise one."

"For starters?" Trent began, looking thoughtful before a quiet smile appeared focusing his gaze upon him. "I could be here without you."

At that moment Harry could have sworn that his ears turned pink. Unaware of that someone else misinterpreted those exact same words.

"There has to be a way we can stay up," Beth mused, thoughtfully and frowned. "Chris won't let us have anything else but isn't there something we can do?"

Gwen shot her a look. "Like what?"

"An activity." She suggested, before hesitating. "I-I mean Chris never said that we couldn't do something as long as didn't leave the ground's right? So why don't we try to do something together as a group? We're stronger in numbers than we are apart." Beth smiled widely revealing her braces until the silence from the rest made the smile waver. "Not a good idea?"

"It isn't a half bad idea." Trent disagreed. "But what do you suggest?"

"There really isn't much we can do," Gwen added, casting a stare over at Owen wincing slightly.

Harry fell oddly silent.

"Sitting here and doing nothing isn't going to get us anywhere goth girl." Heather snapped.

The goth glared at her. "I don't see you suggesting anything Heather."

* * *

 _Flash_

"So. My strategy is to make an alliance with _two_ other campers to take to the final three." Heather began, tilting her posture to the side as she smiled. "Of course, the question is whose dumb or naïve enough to make an alliance with? Harry's proving to be quite an asset. Having him on my side would prove useful. That is going to take some time, which means I'll have to make an alliance with someone else… the question is _who_?"

 _Flash_

* * *

"You're thinking of something, aren't you?" Noah mumbled, cracking open an eye tiredly and yawned loudly.

The rest of the Gopher's eyes focused upon him in question. Harry gave a weak smile in response. "I have a bit of an idea of what we can do, but…" His voice trailed off glancing at Chris, whom merely waved happily from the front. "It isn't illegal. Well, kind of." His hand dug straight into his pocket pulling out a deck of cards, holding it forward for everyone to see. It did not take long for the Killer Bass's attention to be drawn into what had been going on.

Duncan had been the first to react. A fierce grin grew upon his face piqued up at the sight. " _Oh_ , man is that what I think it is?"

"You can't be serious!" Courtney commented, flabbergasted shooting a glare.

Gwen leaned back and smiled. "Is this going where I think it's going?"

"D _uuuuu_ de." Geoff smiled widely with lazy approval.

Harry merely began to shuffle the cards gazing at the group unabashed by the site. "So… Poker anyone?"

* * *

Chapter three end.

Thanks so much for all the support guys! And sorry this took so long, I wasn't entirely happy with how it started out and re-wrote it a few times, thus I hope you've all enjoyed.

Please leave constructive criticism in your review!


	4. The Long Night

Chapter Four: The Long Night

"How does he keep winning?!"

The cards were thrown into the air descending quickly to the ground as many of the campers look on in frustrated awe. It had been the fifth round that they played keeping themselves awake; Bridgette had been unfortunate to be knocked dropping out during the middle of the second round. Eva joined in to replace the former for dropping out, the Gophers and the Bass sitting together in a round circle changing between their members whenever someone had been knocked out either by sleep or by competition alone. The current table had been Harry sitting with five straight wins with Leshawna and Trent on his respected sides and Katie, Geoff and Eva opposing them. Each put up a rather good fight during the hand, Leshawna managing to overtake Katie and Trent nearly getting knocked out by Geoff and Eva trying to bluff Harry only for the later to take out Geoff in one swoop and forcing the other four into folding.

It had been amusing to see the perplexed gazes upon their faces stunned at how easily he managed to win. The peanuts were used as their primary source of 'money' due to being underage playing with real money would have been pushing it. As the next round began once again the winnings went straight to Harry.

"I guess the rumours were true," Sue Li murmured with a scowl. "You really are good with card games."

Harry collected the peanuts glancing up. "Just when it comes to Black Jack, Poker, and all that."

"Figures," Her eyes rolled. "I heard that you Gryffindors were notorious for your gambling after hours."

A snort echoed from him and wore a dry look. "Like you, Ravenclaws have anything to say about that. Luna's told me a few things about the betting pools in your dorm, don't act all innocent Li. It's unbecoming."

"Ravenclaws?" Courtney prompted perplexed.

Gwen and Trent glanced at each other. "Gryffindors?"

"Are we going to play another round or what?" Duncan asked, impatiently. Annoyance crossed his face sliding the side of his face into his palm.

Before any words could be said a loud thud! Shot through the skies catching nearly everyone off guard tossing their eyes towards the source. There laid Izzy completely knocked out straight onto the ground.

Heather blinked tiredly yawning. "Timber."

"That-"Geoff yawned and blinked tiredly. The sockets in his eyes started to close ever so slowly. "Really s _uuu_ cks… ma _nnnnnnnnnnnn_ …"

 _Thud_.

Courtney groaned slapping her face. "Great. Just great."

"Aw c'mon princess," Duncan snickered at her reaction. "Can you blame them? I mean, you and Eva were shouting at each other all night."

Tyler nodded tiredly. "Yeah. I mean, we could hear you two on our side."

"Like that's my fault!" Her eyes rolled crossing her arms. "I was a C.I.T! I should at least have someone listen to me. I know what I'm talking about."

Gwen gave her a look. "Demanding to respect isn't going to get you any acting like that."

"Oh. And I'm supposed to listen to the goth girl?" Courtney arched a brow scoffing.

"Fine." Gwen shrugged. "Don't listen to me. It isn't my business. Oh, and a tip. Constantly jogging in one place isn't going to keep you awake it's just going to make you fall asleep faster."

Courtney stared flabbergasted.

Needless to say; the poker game got brought to a forced end. Too many people were beginning to lose themselves straight into sleep unable to keep their eyes open any longer with Izzy and Geoff dropping out of the competition, steadily the rest of them began to follow into the abyss of sleep. Harold slumped against the nearest stump blissfully unaware of the plotting that came from Duncan, whereas DJ started to strap himself against one of the trees in hopes of staying awake. Cody seemingly started to drift to sleep laying upon Owen forcing his eyes open by slapping himself in the face. Each camp had his or her own method in trying to outlast the other team in the Awake-A-thon, the Gopher's numbers were, unfortunately, dwindling down in comparison to that of the Bass much to the irritation of Heather. The displeasure upon her face could be seen from far, far away with how her eyes squinted at the Killer Bass area of the grounds and pressed lips thinly tapping her feet angrily. Judging from what Harry could see, Courtney continued to remain jogging in one place regardless of what Gwen told her, determined to remain in the competition though the exhaustion she wore revealed how close to dropping out she truly had been.

Unlike the other's, Harry had been used to staying awake. Especially from the previous two years, the nightmares that occurred before and during his fourth year became more so frequent during his fifth. Steadily they began to come less now some days there were moments when he could feel them within the darkness of his mind.

Voldemort had been particularly quiet. Very quiet. Which worried him. Even with the world now knowing his existence, nothing occurred. Which meant that the bastard was planning something; something big.

Being at the camp made things considerably difficult for him to move around. He'd have to rectify that later.

"You still awake?" Trent's voice snapped Harry back to reality, the musician leant against the stump with a lazy stare. Bags hung under his eyes as his brow cocked upwards curiously as a smile stretched across his face.

Harry shook his head slightly. "Oh yeah. I'm awake, this is nothing."

Trent laughed brightly. "Good to hear. Think you can make it through all this?"

"I think I have a slight chance," His shoulders shrugged slightly. Many of the competitors were starting to drop out one by one glancing towards Courtney, already on the verge of collapsing, and then back at Eva, Tyler and Katie with Sadie. "We'll win this one."

"You sound confident," Gwen's voice murmured from the side.

Beth hesitated. "This kinda of…." She bit her lip trying to think of an appropriate word.

"Brutal?" Gwen supplied flatly.

The brunette girl squirmed slightly smiling sheepishly in response.

"And boring," Trent added, rubbing the back of his neck while frowning. "Doing nothing is bound to make us fall asleep."

Gwen crossed her arms, grunting in agreement. "The Poker game managed to keep some of us up but…."

"Too many people dropped out," Harry stated.

Lindsay nodded, sagely. "And Catherine made a fuss about it."

"It's COURTNEY!" She screamed from the other side of the grounds. "And no, I didn't it!"

Chris chooses that moment to intervene. "Chef and I would have been forced to put a stop to it anyway. Sorry little dude, maybe next time."

"None of you are going to stop calling me that, are you." His emerald green eyes pierced up at the host with a deadpanned stare.

"Nope~" Chris smiled widely. "Anyway, it's time for us to up the ante everyone. Now gather around…. The ones that are still awake. It's time…"

As the voice trailed off as Chef emerged wearing a fluffy, pink lamb suit carrying a large golden harp with a cart with a giant blanket cover everything. As the host moved towards the cart grabbing onto the sheet pulling it off to reveal a pile of books. "For fairy tales!"

Gwen stared horrified. "Oh. He has got to be kidding."

"Really?" Heather commented dryly.

"I've never read fairy tales," Harry stated and shrugged his shoulders. Not even during his primary years, the Dursleys made certain that anything which had to do with magic was removed from Dudley's and his presence even going as far as to discourage the teachers. Their hatred of anything abnormal extend to everything; not that it had been much help in the end.

"It's nothing to get excited about," Gwen's eyes rolled sliding. "It's probably the whole 'once upon a time' to 'happily ever afters'. Makes me gag. Sorry, but we're all a little too old to believing in all that crap."

Trent shrugged. "The original stories were filled with detail and descriptions having some lesson within them. The western fairy tales have dwindled from the Grimm tales, from the gruesome aspects that they were known for."

"You read the Grimm tales?" That got Gwen's attention instantly.

"I might have glanced through a few several stories here, and there." The musician answered, carelessly.

"HP Lovecraft has a better selection." Noah piped up dryly. "If you want something worth reading that is."

Gwen grinned widely. "Oh. Lovecraft. You know your stuff, Noah!"

"I try." The brunette responded smirking.

Harry's brows furrowed feeling lost. Was this something popular among muggle teens his age?

Drowning out the monotone from Chris, hearing the drawing out story being read from the book and the sounds of the harp being played by Chef, Harry continued to plough through the A-wake-thon as steadily as able while watching as one after another the rest of them began to drift straight to sleep. Hours flew by before anyone realised, and yet went by so slow it felt like an eternity.

Trent gave him a slight shake. "C'mon. Don't follow asleep yet."

"Um…." Harry yawned. "Not asleep yet."

"I dunno." The musician remarked, bemused. "You looked like you were falling to sleep."

Emerald eyes rolled. "Yes. The need for sleep was so overwhelming that I needed to shut my eyes for a fair bit."

Gwen groaned opening her eyes slightly. "When do you think Chris will let us actually sleep?"

"Or when the Bass will give in," Harry added, tiredly throwing the other team a look.

 _THUD_! _WHAMP_!

Beth and Lindsay were knocked out residing on the ground unmoving as the need for sleep overtook them. Heather barely mustered enough energy to even scold instead allowing her eyes to linger over the two tiredly. Leaving her along with Harry, Trent, Noah, Leshawna, and Gwen left for the Gophers and Duncan, Eva, Katie and Sadie, and Tyler.

"Okay. Quick." Trent shook his head. "Both of you; favourite colour?"

Gwen tilted her head thinking considerably. "Midnight blue."

"Ohh." He gave a lazy smile. "Mysterious. Yours, Harry? Gonna guess red."

It had been true that Harry had a considerable amount of red in within his clothing mainly from his school. Not having much to wear besides his cousin's old hand-me-downs, despite the difference in size and length, they at least managed to keep him warm during the cold season though the stench could be better handled. No matter how many times it had been washed Dudley's odour seemed to remain attached. Thankfully no one really noticed. Probably because none of them ever came in contact with is whale of the cousin, who began to become a better person after the Dementor incident, a part of him felt guilty. Because of him, Dudley got dragged into the magical world deeper than necessary nearly getting his soul torn out of him; while their relationship might not have been the best. In fact, barely having one in the first place beside's antagonising one another that did not mean Harry wanted him soulless, or dead. Nor did he want the Dursleys dead. Of course, he would have been lying if said that there had not been any underlying resentment but after all the years could anyone blame him?

That had been why Harry hoarded everything as he did. Knowing that if the Dursleys ever got a whiff of what he had, they'd take it away in an instant. Everything held dear had been placing deeply within his trunk concealed away and quietly doing his work within the room whenever there had been enough time, his aunt and uncle thoroughly enjoy watching him work to the bone.

"It's an okay colour." His shoulders shrugged a bit. "I don't really have a favourite colour."

"Everyone has a favourite colour," Gwen pointed out. "Even I do. And I'm goth."

Trent stroked his chin. "Be honest."

"Fine." Harry shot the two a look. "What's yours then Trent?"

"Mine?" The guitarist smiled. "That's easy. I like shades; Whites, grey's, black's, silvers. You do so much with them in artwork, in literal, and in music; an endless sea of inspiration to dive into. Some might think it's a bit cliché but each of them can represent or connect with something. The good, the bad, the boring and the exciting. There's no boundaries, and endless horizon's."

Gwen smiled. "I've never thought about it that way. I just like black because I can't really stand those vapid girls from school or the brightness of colour."

"That's what tones are you." Trent pointed out.

Harry remained silent mulling over the other teen's words. Preparing to open his mouth before all three of them froze staring incredulously as Owen passed by wearing nothing as their eyes slide over towards the discarded clothing before retracting back onto the blonde watching him head deep into the forest until their eyes could not see him anymore. No words were said unable to completely trust what they had just seen. The cases of sleepwalking had been an incredibly rare occurrence at Hogwarts as far as he knew. Secrets were barely kept within the castle walls as one's problem ended up being shared amongst the student populace within a day's time, though some of his far more darker secrets and problems were naturally kept at bay thanks to Professor Dumbledore; plus Ron and Hermione did their part to deter anyone from prying any further. Nevertheless, a tingle of concern rose within glancing back at the path wondering briefly whether to chase after Owen or not, before dismissing the thought. The blonde had proven himself to be particularly resilient. That did not stop him from making a mental note about checking the cabin upon daybreak. Just to be on the safe side. That, however, caused the three to fall into complete silence.

* * *

* _flash_ *

"Did I mention that I ate the entire dish of baked beans and maple syrup?" Owen inquired, raising his head with a smile before switching to a nervous look. Eyes darted from side to side landing upon the camera. "The thing about baked beans? They make me sleepwalk."

* _flash_ *

* * *

Katie and Sadie were next to be crossed off the list falling asleep huddled together. A cute sight if Harry had to be truthful.

The next victim had been Justin; whose eyes had been painted the entire time, it puzzled him as to how no one noticed that. Not until Gwen and Trent went over to inspect him in an attempt to get his attention ultimately failing before a poke against the model's cheek causing him to snap away revealing the paint; which Eva pointed out angrily. Unfortunate for her, Eva had been the next one immediately out.

Leaving himself along with Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Heather and oddly enough Sue continued to be in the game.

Which had been why Chris decided to use a rather underhanded technique in order to next the remaining six out of the challenge. By telling the history of Canada via the pop-up book. Harry had to admit that learning about the country that he currently had been visiting had been nice but the boring, drawing out tone almost rivalled that of Binn's. Thankfully years of enduring someone as boring as the poltergeist prepared him for such a feat. Glancing sideways to Sue, watching her eyes beginning to slide downwards sliding into sleep, a small smile of victory formed upon his lips. It appeared that that Ravenclaw did seem to be in the best of shape. All in all, that win had been in the bag. There had been four-

 _WHAM_!

There went Heather. So, three were left.

 _Thud_.

A _nnnnn_ d there went Trent.

 _Slam_.

Make that Gwen and him against Duncan.

"Bathroom break!" Chris announced. "Any takers?"

Harry shook his head the last bathroom break had been useful and he can hold it.

"I've lasted this far," Duncan commented, smiling nervously. "I can go all day."

"Can you last another ten chapters?" Gwen asked, hands on her hips and arched a brow amused watching the horrified look cross the punk's face.

He threw her a horrified look. "Another ten chapters?!"

"You've got five minutes long as you don't mind a little company," Chris informed.

Duncan grunted throwing the camera man a dirty look. "Fine. But stay out of the stall!"

It seemed, however, that luck had not been in the favour of the Killer Bass. As ten minutes passed as Gwen, Harry and Chris silently waited for Duncan to return to the camping grounds with no word until the cameramen returned with a note in hand passing it to the host just as Gwen's eyes rolled to the back of her head and promptly fell onto the ground. Leaving Harry by his lonesome. Barely registering what had happened his eyes glanced towards the goth, blinking tiredly as his mind attempted to grasp what had happened. Staying up for three nearly four days straight made it particularly hard for cognitive thought.

Chris silently read the sheet glancing up. "And we have news. It looks like Duncan's taken a dive on the can which means that the official winner of the Awake-A-thon is…. Harry! The Screaming Gopher's win!"

"….Yay."

After that Harry had no idea what happened. The world became lost to him pushing everything out of his mind, ignoring everything about him. He felt bad but after staying up for so long the guilt had been minimal at best, never before had seen the bed brought such happiness slamming straight onto the mattress.

* * *

"Urgh…."

Why did he have to get up? After the challenge, couldn't have Chris let him remain asleep? His body felt disgusting and groggy. He had heard everyone else getting up for breakfast though they had been kind enough to let him sleep in, as much as the desire to remain in bed had been strong Harry knew that joining the others in the lounging cabin would be for the best. Who knew what exactly their 'beloved' host would do to them if he wasn't there? Yawning tiredly. He proceeded to head to the tongue slugged towards the build. The previous day after the A-wake-action had been an utter blur yet felt certain that he managed to sleep through it all. It seemed that Harry had not been tiredly alone as he noticed Gwen slumping her way towards the cabin, appearing just as dead and worn from the previous day. Or what he assumed to have been the previous day. After he collapsed on the bed, time seemed to have little meaning.

"Morning," He mumbled quietly.

Gwen stared. And blinked. "... Is it morning?"

"I dunno."

"I can't feel my face," Gwen commented shaking her head in an attempt to wake up.

Harry yawned. "I can barely think."

"Good to know someone's in the same boat." She murmured dryly. She glanced towards the doors sighing. "C'mon. Let's go and get this over with."

The two slumped inside where they had been greeted with enthusiastic cheers and applause from the Gopher's table with Chris announcing their arrival. A headache stirred in his mind aching painfully as the noise continued to back and thrive from the table, Gwen slammed her head onto the table as Lindsay and Justin exchanged worried glances where Harry parked himself near the end on Beth's side; breathing quietly ignoring the stares from the Bass table. The lack of Eva indicated that she must have been the one to be voted off, Harry felt rather bad for her as the two were beginning to get along. Hopefully, they'd be able to meet up again before the end of the summer though vowed to continue with his swimming exercises.

"Hey, fish heads!"

Harry barely raised his head to know it was Heather taunting the other team.

"Way to kick out your strongest player!" She taunted meanly.

Then something flung from the other table hurtling straight into Gwen's face. Was it… mashed potatoes? He didn't know, but it was morning so probably something else.

"Alright campers!" Chris called moving towards the middle of the cabin. "Your next challenge begins in ten minutes. And be prepared to bring it!"

* * *

* _Flash_ *

Courtney sighed heavily appearing distraught as she gazed into the camera. "We are so sucking right now. I know that Eva was a psycho, but at least she was an athletic psycho!"

* _flash_ *

* * *

The next challenge leads them straight to a man-made built gymnasium from see through the glass. As the court, had been divided by the middle with a high chair sitting in between the belchers, the size had been enough so that all of them were able to group together without taking up a large amount of space. As each looked around curiously, the more athletic members seemed far more interested in the activity than some. Harry could barely care having not really been good at sports as a child, mainly due to the lack of not being allowed than actually having effort, and strolled alongside inside as he glanced over at Duncan; who remained utterly exhausted. It made sense since the awake-a-thon had been brought down to Duncan, Gwen and himself resulting in all of them being particularly drained from staying up those three nights without sleep which had been why Harry refrained from commenting given his own current mood.

"Do we have to do this?" Harry murmured, staring numbly into space.

Duncan yawned. "Dunno. Don't care. Anyone wakes me I'll clobber them."

"Throw a clobber in for me," Harry groaned, massaging his temple as a throbbing headache formed.

"I make no promises."

Chris stood to the side with a bag filled with red, roundish ball that was rolling around the floor as he smiled brightly. "Alright campers, today's challenge is a good old classic game of dodgeball! I sincerely doubt that none of you hasn't played dodgeball but since I'm mandated by our producers I'll give you a little rundown of how the game is played. So!" He spun one of the balls in his hand. "The first rule of dodgeball is –"

"Don't talk about dodgeball?" Noah interrupted, sarcastically gaining a round of snickers from the others.

"As I was saying," Chris tossed the ball upwards. "If you get hit by a dodgeball," Throwing the ball towards Courtney, who got hit in the stomach nearly falling backwards. "You are out!"

She tossed a glare, throwing the ball back. "You can't do that!"

"If you catch the ball the thrower is set out, and the catcher can bring another team member back onto the court." He added, throwing the dodgeball upwards.

It had been a long time since Harry played dodgeball. Since Hogwarts's only physical activity, excluding manoeuvring the ever-changing stairs and creatures that made attempt on his life, had been Quidditch; the purebloods would have thrown a fit if someone attempted to bring a class aligned with muggle fitness. Dueling had been a form of exercise of the body but also mentally and emotionally. Spells were not simply incantations that were done by mere wand waving. It took great concentration and focus of each spell gauging their magic to cast and producing the outcome, one of the primary reason why many students ended up visiting the infirmary had been due to exhaust their reserves and rendering themselves unconscious. Thankfully, Hermione helped avoid that little problem during the DA sessions in order to make certain none of them were caught by Umbridge and her little toadies; not that there hadn't been a few problems here and there, though relatively minor.

The thought of participating in dodgeball gained his attention. The thought of being able to play and even having fun with both teams managed to ensure his attention if briefly, the previous challenge continued to wore upon his body. Feeling sluggish and slow.

"You gonna be alright?" Trent whispered, concerned.

Harry gathered his thoughts. "Worse come to worse, let me pass out on the bleachers."

"Not sure if Chris is going to allow that," The musician mumbled glancing at the host as the rules were continued, given the fact that the Gophers now outnumbered the Bass by two some rules needed to be tweaked in order to make the game fair. "So two people have to be out at all times."

"Looks like it." Seemed that he'd be able to get some sleep after all. Thank merlin.

Trent smiled. "Looks like you'll be able to sleep the match away!"

"If I'm that lucky," Harry commented dryly. "I doubt Chris will let that happen."

"Oh. I'm sure he'll find a way," Noah interrupted flatly and rolled his eyes sighing. "But throwing balls? How difficult."

Lindsay popped her head in. "I know, right?"

Silently, the three plus Owen looked at each other uncertainly as Lindsay went back to resuming attention to the rules.

"Guessing you aren't fond of sports?" Harry inquired.

Noah snorted. "Fond is being kind. I prefer something stimulating challenges thanks."

"Sports are challenging just as intellectual ones. If you don't like it that's fine, but you at least give it a shot before knocking something down." Harry said. "I'm not saying that you can't dislike; I get where you're coming from. Before you throw in the towel try at least to have some fun."

Before Noah could say anything a whistle echoed from Chef, who climbed onto the chair and pointed towards one end and the other.

Heather crossed her arms and gazed at the group while the Killer Bass headed to their side of the court, gathering everyone together. "Alright, everyone. We're on a winning streak which means that the Killer Bass will be coming after us with everything they have. We can't let them get through." Her eyes darted sharply around them. "Chris already stated that we have to have two people off the court at all times; which means little Miss Sleepyhead and Sir Drowsy will be sitting out for the first round."

"Sir Drowsy?" Harry repeated.

"…Miss sleepy head?" Gwen yawned, tiredly not too offended.

Harry shook his head. At this point, there had been a reason to care to turn to the bleachers yawning while doing so, climbing straight onto the top and leant against the wall. He'd leave the challenge to the other's for now until he got forced onto the court until then rest was needed.

"I'll try not to wake you." Trent joked, parking himself near him.

"Don't feel too bad if you do," His arms stretched and blinked tiredly folding his arms against his chest yawning again. His vision started to wane as the sound of the whistle echoed slightly, briefly hearing Tyler's remark about table and dinner or something along those lines. His balance begun to limp slightly closing his eyes feeling darkness clouding his thoughts drifting nearly immediately back to sleep, consciousness fading into nothing while his body gave way falling downwards.

Completely, and utter oblivious to unaware his head rested in Trent's lap.

* * *

Chapter Four end.

Sorry for the long wait everyone I had a bit of difficulty with this chapter and didn't really like how it came out the first time. Pairings have also been finalized as well, after a friend of mine and I debated back and forth but they will not be revealed… _yet_.

Please make sure to leave constructive criticism in your reviews!


	5. Dodgeball Effect

Chapter Five: Dodgeball Effect

Trent liked to view himself as particularly pragmatic.

As a musician, as an artist, many would view that as contradictory. One needed to view life as it appeared and see the beauty surrounding them to convey the inspiration in one's art. No matter how gloomy things were and difficult life could be; taking the good and bad together grabbing onto the horns seeing where life went.

Then there were the times when one had to go do something crazy. Like, join a reality TV show.

Which had been exactly what Trent did. It had been one in a million chance to have been selected, having his audition tape even watched rather than discarded, a dream that came once in a lifetime. A chance to do something beyond his wildest abilities; his parents disapproved of course, not that he had been surprised or cared (… how long ago?). A stepping stone to reach his goal. Nothing more, nothing less. Of course, that did not mean that he could not have some fun along the way.

Total Drama turned out a bit different than imagined.

That might have been a good thing. If things were predictable it would not have been as interesting, not to mention the camp while not as glamour's as Trent originally thought, there were benches to play his guitar and areas to work on his music in private. His overall opinion? Average. At best.

Not that it mattered. What mattered had been the contestants.

A week passed. The first two challenges came one after the other to get the ball moving rather than the three-day rest period; trying to get the ball rolling. The events of the A-Wake-A-Thon left them all lethargic, impatient and low on control and restraint, dodgeball would get them all active and competitive to pour their frustrations from the previous challenge to use. He could deny that the favour rested within their hands due to sheer numbers, witnessing the trouble brewing within the Killer Bass, their unwillingness to coordinate together as a team ended up leading to their downfall twice already; somehow Trent doubted that they'd be able to come together easily. A power struggle already stirred among them mainly from Courtney, her drive through the rest of her team off balance, rudely and thus none of them desired to work with her. Perhaps a bit too judgemental as it had been a week since the arrived on Total Drama Island, however….

Trent hated making assumptions upon first impressions. People were far too complex for a mere minor observation, and a disservice to them. For now, the musician planned on hanging back and watching from the sidelines.

He winced upon seeing Owen hurtle the ball at Tyler, slamming into his chest and sending him crashing into the wall. Frankly, that must have hurt!

"Urgh….." Gwen barely managed to open her eyes immediately dozing back off to sleep.

Not that he could blame her. The previous challenge had been brutal upon them all, they one by sheer chance and luck with Gwen and Harry being on their side. Green eyes darted towards the sleeping teen resting into his lap, soundlessly. Running his fingers through the dark locks quietly. The serene gaze suited him, Trent thought. Feeling rather bad as he felt certain that his younger friend had been unaware of his current sleeping stance, not that he minded. It had been nice, in truth, and gave him a break from the dodgeball game proceeding down below.

The Killer Bass were once again ending up on the losing side unable to handle the power that Owen exuded from his throws, slightly toning it down against the girls, however against the guys to proved to be a difficult feat for them to overcome.

Harold got knocked out by Leshawna after proclaim to show his 'mad skills'. Trent felt sympathy for the guy, though a lot of his boasting appeared to be empty words than anything else, so seeing him getting hit by the dodgeball felt a bit satisfying. He felt bad about it. However, this was a competition and the quicker they won the better. As Lindsay grabbed a ball staring with confusion as she made her way towards where their group cheer once again questioning what to do as Katie answered for her by bludgeoning a ball straight towards her head. He winced as the blonde flew straight into the air and then slammed onto the ground. It that hard to of hurt! The cheers from the Killer Bass rang through the court, Lindsay, on the other hand, did not seem so pleased. In fact, Trent noticed how sad she appeared, the way she glanced at the others as her eyes wandered upwards towards Tyler.

By now, everyone knew that Tyler and Lindsay had a thing for one another. It had been obvious as day turning into night and vice versa.

Trent couldn't help shaking his head, smiling amused. They two were rather cute together, the musician had to admit and obviously were into each other as well. His train of thought snapped out as Gwen got picked to enter the court, her body slouching and eyes heavy with bags. She still had been in recovery from the previous challenge as had been Harry, who continued to rest soundlessly upon his lap, running his fingers through the dark locks not wanting to disturb the sleeping teen.

"Ow! Sorry!" DJ apologised.

The dodgeball threwn whacked Gwen right upside the head sending her flying onto her ass. Trent winced in sympathy wondering how much pain she had been in before Gwen dismissed the apology with a smile then slouching straight back to the bleachers.

"You alright?" Trent inquired, glancing back.

She paused and gave a groan. "I've been better." Gwen smiled weakly. "How's Harry?"

"Out like a light."

"Can't blame him," Gwen commented, sympathetically. "He had been up all those nights without complaining and won us the challenge. Hopefully, he'll be ready to go when Chef calls on him."

"Let's hope so." The musician agreed. "Or when I get called out. Honestly, I feel bad for waking him if I ended up moving."

Noah glanced at his book. "Might not matter what you feel if we end up losing this challenge. Frankly, I'd rather not go back on the court. Sports aren't exactly my forte," He stated with slight sarcasm rolling his eyes. "But we all need to play our part for the team. I suppose. I'd much rather stick to cheering."

"You're a ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Justin said, flatly.

"I try."

Beth fidgeted slightly. "Do… do you think we'll be able to win?"

"Of course, we will, Beth," Trent assured. "We've won, twice haven't we?"

"I-I know that." She responded, hesitantly. "It's just…. Doesn't confidence always come before the fall?"

"Usually? Yes." Noah affirmed. "But then again, the Killer Bass's power struggle between Duncan and Courtney is bound to affect the others, I would be surprised if the two end up tearing their team into separate groups for control."

The wave of change curved as the Killer Bass started to gain the momentum against the Gophers as their numbers started to dwindle down upon the court, Leshawna and Cody facing down against DJ and Katie, both of which took advantage of the girl's defensive manoeuvre and throwing a ball straight into her stomach knocking her out thus leaving Cody by himself. The two Bass wore looks of pure evil smiling insidiously at the upper hand that they had against, holding up the dodgeballs preparing to assault the brunet with them. It had been strange as the hesitation and fear from the boy managed to disappear, switching to a confident smirk and aimed with strange precision, spinning the ball upwards before throwing. DJ easily tilted to the side as the dodgeball flew past him before jumping straight into the air upon the ball curved back and hitting him in the back. The court echoed with Chef's whistle.

DJ had been knocked off the court leaving it down one to one. Katie had not been pleased as she threw angrily giving Cody a very small window to dodge, before smiling rather hysterically and grabbed one of the spare ones on the ground. Rubbing the ball against his sweater and then threw. Katie turned to run as the ball followed. No matter where she tried to run the ball had been right behind her, chasing as the electrical streams could be seen flickering picking up enough speed to knock her into the wall.

Gwen stared. "Wait how did Cody do that?!"

"Okay. I have to admit," Heather started, slightly stunned. "That was pretty impressive."

Leshawna blinked rapidly. "Looks like that white boy has a few tricks up his sleeve!"

"I almost feel sorry for those poor, poor Bass." Justin declared overdramatically, placing his hand over his forehead glancing at the other team barely hearing the snappish tones echoing.

"Honestly," Trent said, and glanced before pressing his lips tightly together revealing the disapproval. "I feel rather sorry for Harold. I mean, okay, he isn't exactly the person player around and he isn't exactly the epitome of social interaction but even he doesn't deserve whatever Courtney's saying."

Heather's eyes rolled. "Oh please let them have their little discourse. Just means that we Gophers will get ahead."

"She's got a point. I feel bad for Harold but us Gophers need to focus on snatching our third win!" Owen commented, laughing a bit. "I mean we're already two up against them."

"That doesn't mean we'll necessarily win." Beth disagreed, shaking her head. "We're getting too overconfident in ourselves. We need to play on the defensive for a change it's thanks to Cody's quick thinking that we all managed to survive the round. We still have to make it to the end of the challenge without losing a single point! It's been a bit easier for us since we have three members that need to be benched but even then none of us has seen Duncan play."

"We haven't seen Harry play either." Leshawna pointed out. "Speaking of which is he still asleep?"

Trent nodded. "He hasn't moved from my lap since."

"He looks pretty tired," Izzy mused, stroking her chin thoughtfully before grinning manically. "Maybe I should give him a nice good shake to get his bones moving!"

Heather appeared thoughtful at the idea. And then promptly shook her head. "No. Not yet anyway. He's the reason we've won the first two challenges much as I hate to admit that. For all, we know Harry might actually end up being our trump card in this. For now, let him sleep until we need him," She commanded. "We already have an advantage as it is. Taking out Tyler and Courtney will be easy enough. All we have to do is take out their stronger players first which means DJ, Bridgette, and Geoff."

"What about Katie?" Gwen asked. "She's already proven to be a good. Oddly enough."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Cody waved his hand energetically. "I can do the same thing as before and have the ball chase her around!"

Heather contemplated briefly, then shook her head. "No. Save that for later. We don't know who'll they will be on the field, you'll be our backup just in case."

"Our only threat is really Duncan." Noah mused, stroking his chin glancing at the Bass noticing them eyeing the unconscious punk timidly as a smirk began to slide upon his face. "We can use this to our advantage."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Leshawna questioned, warily. "Duncan's from juvie. I doubt anything he'd do is anything less than aggressive."

Noah's eyes glinted. "Exactly. He'll try to take us all out at once to show off his 'manliness'."

"Go on." Heather prompted, echoing the mood of interest. "I've intrigued me."

Once again, the groups gathered on the opposite ends of the field, Tyler holding as many dodgeballs within his arms. Unfortunately, he lacked the coordination needed thus ending up being the downfall tossing them into random directions through the court, hitting not only his own teammates but also those that were on the belchers and even knocking Lindsay straight into the face. Wincing shared all around the court seeing the horrific bruises that she received from Tyler, whom in horror reacted and ran over to check on Lindsay much to Courtney's and Heather's horror. The athlete found himself relieved to find her okay despite the massive bruise on her face and complimenting her sincere much to Trent's and Owen's uncertainty. Deciding to take the opportunity available Trent held the dodgeball and tossed it at Tyler. The whistle went off as Courtney slapped her hand over her face.

Tyler and Lindsay, on the other hand, did not seem to care to leave the court to go for a walk.

Honestly, Trent had no idea who was the lucky one. Himself for staying in the challenge or Tyler for being able to get away from the insanity and having Lindsay with him. And then Owen went on a rampage knocking all of the Kill Bass right off the field; including a nice throw at Geoff.

Even Chris couldn't help commenting on it enthusiastically!

"Ohhhhh!" Leshawna's voice echoed, smirking. "He dropped it like it was hot!"

Heather's insidious smile grew to share a glance with Noah. "Well?"

"Oh yeah." The bookworm reflected a smile. "It's time."

* * *

Things were falling apart. And fast, losing two challenges in a row had been bad. Losing a third one was going to be even worse!

Courtney needed to acknowledge their situation. Outnumbered, outclassed and out talented left their team on the verge of losing again, no matter how much Harold's geeky declaration of believing in themselves to win had gone under, she honestly wanted to believe in his cheesy speech. However, her realistic views prevented her from embracing that idealistic perspective. Some strategy needs to be concocted. Fast. Otherwise, they'll end up back on the chopping block again, losing a third member and bringing the Killer Bass down to ten! Waking Duncan had been the last resort. Desperation called for desperation measures understanding the grim outcome that might transpire with that criminal going after them at a later. She resolved to do this. They had in order to win. They NEEDED to win. At this point she had been willing to do anything, with the exception of cheating, to get ahead.

Just as anticipated Duncan's reaction had been less than pleasant. He snapped the rod used to wake him from his sleep, outright threatening to pummel them into submission for sticking the rod up his nose. While Courtney certainly did not like Harold all that much, she had to intervene to bargain with Duncan.

It took some exchange, nevertheless, a deal had been made.

A deal with the devil

Now she needed to see whether he'd be able to come through with his end of the deal.

Their formation had been Duncan and Katie at the back gathering the dodgeballs with DJ, Geoff and herself at the front of the helm leading the pact. His strategy made sense in her mind by rushing the opposing team with a swift attack they'd be thrown off balance and their defence compromised. Crude yet effective.

But something stuck out in her mind.

An itch that Courtney could not get rid of. Eyeing the opposing field with uncertain, Owen moved straight towards the back with Izzy and Beth were spread out while Justin and Leshawna took on diagonal stances watching them. A wave of confidence was encircling them. At the back of her mind, something itched. She shook it off instantly placing her trust in Duncan's strategy and even if things did not work the rest of them would end up voting him off anyway. It was a win-win situation now that she properly looked at it. The Killer Bass had lost two challenges in a row already the third one would break the camel's back as it were, their morale started to sink and another loss would either make them or break them.

She gritted her jaws together and held the ball tightly.

They needed to win. They had to win. No matter what the cost!

Chief's whistle echoed in the court.

It had been now, or never!

Balls were tossed at them via from Justin and Leshawna aiming for, oddly enough not Duncan, but rather aiming straight for Geoff and herself! She barely managed to dodge in time as the ball slammed right against Katie's face and Geoff jumping into the air before getting smacked by one from Owen sending the surfer smashing against the wall. Again. And steadily slipped onto the floor.

Duncan did not deter grabbing the dodgeballs onto the ground then throw them at an alarming rate knocking Justin out and followed by DJ who managed to get Owen leaving Leshawna with Izzy and Beth. Acting quickly, Country leapt for one of the nearest ones and lunged ferociously at Leshawna. She felt bad when DJ and Duncan followed suit hitting her with three dodgeballs at once eliminating her from the court, nonetheless, this had been a competition. A challenge. One that she planned on having the Killer Bass win. The thrill of winning coursed through her. Her mouth twitched into a big smile as Beth ended up being knocked out leaving no members of the Screaming Gophers on the field taking a point for themselves.

Perhaps they'd have a chance. A real chance at winning!

"I think we should do the same thing again," Courtney stated. "With no hesitation. We're taking this challenge everyone!"

Duncan smirked. "Ho-ho Princess. Finally realising that my plan is a good one?"

"Maybe," She retorted and flipped her hair as a faint smile appeared. "Let's win and, we'll see."

And, they did. As the second round began with a new rotation of the Screaming Gophers. They attacked at once aiming for the strongest link in their chain before bringing down the group one by one until there had been one left.

By that time, Tyler returned as well as Lindsay.

Courtney shot him a glare. "Where were you? Don't tell me you with that Gopher girl!"

"So what if I was?" Tyler snapped back. "That isn't your business!"

"What if she was trying to get things out of you?" Courtney shot back, promptingly turning to see the girl being chewed out by Heather. She pinched the bridge of her nose re-gathering her thoughts than readdress the athlete. "Just be careful. Alright?"

The next round began at the sound of the whistle echoing in the air forcing the players to resume being on the field. Tensions were running high as the last match started, none of them knew exactly what to make of it as the points between the Gophers and Bass were tired. Each team held a desire to win with the Bass's determination skyrocketing; Duncan proving to be a capable leader instructing them on manoeuvres to use against the opposing team; who managed to put up quite the counter-attack with Noah murmuring tips from the side harshly. Courtney shot the brunt a glare, as the rest of them team felt exhaustion and fatigue running inside them with how much energy they placed into the challenge. Pushing back with everything they had, balls were thrown and people were taken out and brought back in as the cycle continued. Tensions started to run high as Tyler had been brought onto the field, grabbing as many dodgeballs and tossing them across the field.

Once again. Sending them all over the place. Courtney slapped her head cursing internally at how utterly useless the athlete turned out to be. Utterly regretting on voting Eva out instead of the idiotic jock as one of the balls from his head flew straight into the stands.

Flying straight towards Harry, sleeping on Leshawna's lap, as Trent remained in the game.

His body instantly shot up as the ball came in near contact with his face with lightning reflexes grabbing on the ball staring down at the court with narrowed eyes. It took people by surprise at the sudden reaction and the quick response, given how tired the Gopher had been. It had been at that moment when Courtney felt a feeling of utter dread beginning to surface. At the centre of all the wins, Harry had been the one to pull his team towards victory with a simple speech or words

No. Courtney thought. She refused to allow that to happen. Not here, not again.

"He isn't on the court!" She pointed. "Tyler's still in the game!"

Heather crossed her arms. "He still caught the ball that the idiot tossed."

"HEY!"

"He's not on the court," Courtney argued vehemently.

Heather's eyes narrowed. "And? How does that change the rules?"

"It doesn't change anything. Harry isn't on the field so he isn't liable to count," Courtney pointed out. "Rules state that the players on the field are the ones to determine whether a player is in or not. He isn't, so Tyler's in!"

Chris stroked his chin. "That's an admirable point. How about this; you can switch Tyler out with someone else but the Gophers don't get the point. To make things even."

"Fine." She crossed her arms and glared at Tyler. "You're out. Switch with Geoff." Tyler opens his mouth to protest as Courtney's eyes narrowed at him. "Now."

Tyler's shoulders slumped dejected passing by a rather concerned looking Geoff and Bridgette as the blonde came onto the court and the brunet athlete placed himself out to the bleachers. His look of sadness had been emphasised by Harold, patting the other's shoulder in empathy.

"Do you ever let your guard down?" Su questioned, shooting an unreadable look at Harry.

His eyes strayed towards her, tossing the ball up and down in his palm. "Nope."

"Are you going to stand there chatting all day or are you going to get down here and help us win?!" Heather snapped, tapping her foot impatiently throwing Su a glare.

The stare down from Harry and Su lasted for another split second before making his way down off the bleachers as Su bristled in place. Narrowing with a stern look clutching her hands into fists then sharply turned almost stomping towards where Courtney and the rest of the team stood.

"I want in."

Courtney blinked and stared. "You… want in?"

"Yes." Su nodded. "And I have the perfect plan to score victory!"

Duncan opened to say something as a dodgeball instantly zoomed towards Sadie knocking at the side of her head eliminating her from the court. Slapping his hand over his face sighing quietly behind it, the points were evenly matched.

"Alright." Courtney relented, sighing and gave the girl her fullest attention as the rest of her team draw in. "Tell us what to do."

The second to last game began immediately, each member of the court were spread out hoping to avoid Duncan's 'Rush the Guy' attack. Noah had been well acquainted with that little manoeuvre back at his own school advise the others on tactics to avoid and retaliate against the Bass, providing to be effective if somewhat exhausting to perform with the necessary timing and dodging. With having so many members proficient in the sport on the opposing time placed the Screaming Gophers in a rather tight situation. Nevertheless, they refused to be walked all over and fought back devising plans during time-outs and switching in members that were capable of fending off against the bombardment of balls, Cody willingly sacrificing himself in Gwen's stead and taking one for the team. Many males among the court winced In sympathy at his sacrifice leaving the Gwen alone with Owen and Harry.

Harold, oddly enough, to everyone's surprise, revealed himself to be quite flexible dodging all of the balls in consecutive order, unfortunately, that had not been able to save him from being utterly pummeled into the ground by Gwen.

Apparently, his little battle stance irritated her.

It had been down to them. The last and final game about to commence the winning team would be safe from elimination whereas the opposing team would be on the chopping block.

"Looks like we're finally down to the finals, Potter." Sue tossed a ball in the air. "Pity that we'll be claiming victory."

A snort escaped Harry's lips sliding to the side narrowly missing one and tossing another at DJ. "I'm sure your team will be able to take another loss. That would be what… three in a row? Nothing new for Ravenclaw from what I hear."

Sue's eyes narrowed. "Like you can talk. After all your bad luck is certainly notorious than my house's winning streak."

"My luck has its ups and downs," Harry drawled out flatly, ignoring the fact that Owen got knocked out by Harold this time and Heather followed not too long afterwards. The numbers on his side began to dwindle as the Killer Bass's momentum picked up. It had been an undeniable fact that his luck worked in cycles never knowing which had been good, and which had been bad. At this precise moment, he categorised the luck as bad, doing his best to keep himself on the court without getting hit by a ball. A struggle to be sure of as his teammates started to get knocked out one by one. Dodging seemed to be the one thing available to him at this moment, though, did not believe he'd survive.

In fact feeling very certain that his luck was about to run out.

"Seems like it's all bad luck," Sue said, unsympathetically. "Tough break, Potter. Then again I'm sure all your friends feel the same way."

His blood ran cold. "… What's that supposed to me?"

"Loony." Sue grabbed a ball and lazily tossed it at Beth, sending her into the wall. "I know all about you and Loony Lovegood. Can't say what you see in her. Not all there, you know? Then again you probably do and the company you keep. Granger at least has some form of brains between the six of you, but Lovegood? She's loonier than a basket full of chickens. Do not go and worry yourself over her, we Ravenclaw's will take care of her _real_ well." The malicious smile echoed smugness and vindication. Reminding him eerily of Vernon whenever he came up with one of his crackpot plans, the words merely made the anger inside which he kept at bay, beginning to desire releasement.

Harry rose with his head held down, not sparing a glance. "… You really need to brush up on your insults. I've heard worse from the mouths of Slytherin's and, well, let's just say you barely hold a match to Malfoy on his bad days. And we all know that anything that comes from him is a bunch of bullocks."

"Ah, have I perhaps truck a nerve? Although, perhaps I should applaud you? I wasn't aware that Gryffindor's harboured the ability to comprehend, let alone absorb even the most basic of insults. But alas, allow me to clarify: you have my word that – as the new term unfolds," Sue mocked, gleefully. "Your little Loon will… how should I put this? She'll no doubt be wrought with, let's call it _'a most unfortunate occurrence'_. Shall we?" Sue's eyes narrowed into malicious slits staring down at him while her lips curved into a most devious smile.

That had been the final string that broke. Posture straightening instantaneously with his eyes covered by the bangs standing menacingly in place as a dodgeball zoomed towards him. Arm shooting up and griped tightly. The atmosphere tightened and bathed in the shift in the air.

Head raised. Emerald orbs burned.

*line break*

It had been a slaughter.

Plain and simple. A one-sided massacre unfolded onto the court, no one understood what occurred before them as their eyes had remained glued to the scene played out, happening so fast that neither side could make out what truly happened. Something occurred unbeknownst to the members on the bleachers. No sound could be heard other than stunned silence. No one cared moved a muscle as their minds seemed to rebel against the truth, Chris and Chef exchanged uncertainty remaining stilled in shock as the whistle remained swinging back and forth, their stupor prevented an action from taking place.

The rest of the Killer Bass laid on the court. Unable to move as their groans and moans of pain soared among the court visible bruises could be seen on their bodies struggling to push themselves off of the floor. Slamming back down in pain.

Harry remained standing. In a cold, and brisk demeanour exuded his being staring emotionlessly down at Sue, who raised her; coughing harshly with fear sparking in her eyes.

"H-hey!" Katie spoke up, fear clear as day. Eyes darting between the court and to the hosts. "C-can we please have the whistle? T-the games over!"

"O-oh? R-right…" Chris sounded uncertain and gestured to Chef, who whistled. "I um guess the Screaming Gopher's have snatched their third victory… congrats? As for the Killer Bass; I think you've all suffered enough for today. I did plan on making this an elimination challenge… I'll wait until next time challenge. Try to get your wounds treated, eh?"

A collect sigh of relief echoed among the Killer Bass. It seemed that luck had been on their side.

Chris turned and opened his mouth before freezing bewildered. "Screaming Gophers?" His eyes blinked rapidly. "Where's Harry?"

* * *

Chapter Five End.

For those that were thinking that EVERYTHING would be canon for canon CONGRATS from here on in ANYONE can go, let's all see if you can guess who will be the next to go! And what might end up awaiting Harry with the three-day period of grace, and the next challenge! Who will stay and who will be going home? That's for you to figure out!

Also, I apologise for another period of waiting this chaptered ended up taking far longer than I desired, however, the next chapter has already been started so to expect a shorter waiting period for Chapter 6. Not every single pairing has ultimately been decided so far just Trent x Harry is the main pairing, others, however, are currently being played around with all I ask if that you wait and watch to see what developments between the campers. Until next time make sure to leave constructive criticism in your reviews!


	6. Lodging Disaster

Chapter 6: Lodging Disaster

In the lodge, the Killer Bass sat treating their wounds.

The members that were lucky enough to escape the massacre from Harry's hand were quietly overlooking the treatment, wrapping their bruises with bandages and taking care of their fallen members. A hollowed silence falling over the group.

A loss. Their third loss. In a row. No words could describe the amount of disappointment they felt sliding further as the Gophers charged ahead. This was supposed to be their changed to shine and show what they were capable of, to snatch away victory and come out on top! For everything to fall into pieces right after Duncan swooped in to help them catch up. It shattered in the end. Even with Harold's amazing dodging ability, even astounding Courtney and Duncan had not been able to save them from the on slaughter that had been Harry. Everything victory connected to him in some shape or form. Their strongest key player and yet, during that moment of battle no one could unsee what they saw.

The dark emerald pools staring deeply into their souls promising nothing more than their end. A spark of anger and hatred that desired to hunt them down, before destroying them.

Courtney felt his body shiver at the memory. Wrapping her arms around herself to prevent the shiver. Curling her lips to glance at the other fallen members, Duncan's face clouded with an unreadable expression as his eyes zeroed in on Sue with a tight frown whereas Harold had been oddly silent; refusing to look or even talk to anyone. Bridgette moved nervously as her eyes darted back and forth, worrying about the others rather than herself as she finished tightening the bandage upon DJ's arm as she apologised at the tightness. In all honestly, DJ had been the only one remotely okay with their defeat taking everything in stride, she felt envious of his good sportsmanship and demeanour. She could never be like that. Winning had been everything Courtney knew until now. A loss every now and then had been fine but constantly losing began to chip away at her patience.

No one needed to tell her how wrong that is. She knew full well that complaining about losing would not help but it made her feel better!

"Sue…" Bridgette broke the silence and paused. Blue eyes stared at the silent girl. "What exactly did you say to Harry?"

That made Courtney's head shot up. "What?"

"You were talking to him for an awfully long time," Duncan continued and crossed his arms. "What's the deal?"

Sue remained still. "It was nothing."

"This was a part of your plan, wasn't it?" Courtney pressed. "You were going to try and make him slip up somehow."

Duncan snorted. "And we all know how that went."

"Duncan!" She snapped at him and glared.

"Duncan kinda has a point there Court," Geoff stated and raised his arm lazily pointing at Sue. "So. Spill what exactly is gonna on? I think we've all waited long enough for an answer. Otherwise, we'll go and find Harry later on, and he'll tell us."

Sue refused to answer, adamantly.

Bridgette quirked a brow sliding arms against her chest. "None of us are leaving until you spill. It's getting out of hand, Sue. We're not going to judge you."

"Guys." Courtney tried to intervene. She could not deny that Sue had an out for Harry since arriving at the Island. While they initially decided to follow with her plan given how she knew their opponent from school none of them realised the dramatic shift that would take place. None of them heard what exactly she said to him, having been preoccupied with their individual opponents before being overwhelmed, and now they reap what they sowed. All in all the blame had laid within the other girl, but Courtney did not think it fair. "Let's just calm down and think about this."

Tyler looked flabbergasted. "Act calmly? We just lost our third challenge-"

"But you heard what Chris said, right?" Sadie intervened, trying to soothe the tension. "It's a none elimination round."

"That's because Harry ended up beating us so bad that Chris took pity on us," Geoff remarked, looking away angrily as his frustration flickered briefly upon his face. He then sighed and gave his head a good shake.

Duncan's eyes rolled. "Yeah, and I'm sure she won't try something like this again."

"I hate saying this," Harold spoke up. "And agreeing with Duncan but he's got a point."

"For once the geek is talking sense," The punk drawled. "So spill sister. We're waiting."

"That's what we also what to know."

Another voice spoke up in a quiet firmness from the doorway. The members of the Killer Bass turned to see the rest of the Screaming Gophers entering one by one each wearing a look of displeasure and sternness, even Heather of all people eyed Sue with disdain. The wariness had not been unprecedented given the circumstances, Courtney knew, even if she felt uncomfortable with their presence. It had been a childish reaction. After losing the third challenge in a row, the annoyance had been understandable.

"What are you guys doing here?" Courtney asked, annoyance seeping through her tone staring tiredly.

Noah stared blankly. "Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe the fact one of our teammates went serial killer on your asses and is now missing?"

"Noah," Beth said, sharply and glanced with a stern look as the brunet recoiled himself.

"I mean," Owen hesitated glancing between the groups. "You guys were hurt pretty badly by Harry. But none of us knows why, you know? We're worried about you guys and him."

Gwen's arms crossed. "And that's why we're here."

"So start singing~" Izzy commented with a maniac grin.

Sue stilled clutching her teeth staring briefly before sharply turning her resuming staring at the wall. As Heather stomped over towards her and forced the girl to stare at them with a stern look, with a spark of anger flashing in her face.

"Listen," Heather drawled. "I don't particularly care what happens to you Bass. What I do care about is what exactly you did to one of my team members."

"What. You actually have a heart? Call the media," Duncan snorted.

Heather glared. "Oh, and you don't? I might be the biggest bitch of this place but I do have feelings. Kinda."

"Can we please get back focusing on the reason?" Cody interjected, irritably. "I think she might try to get away!"

Geoff's eyes darted to where Sue had been witnessing her attempting to flee. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Sit your ass down," Leshawna spoke up and pointed to the chair. "You ain't getting away without telling us everything. And, don't even think about trying to pull a fast one on us."

Sue gritted her teeth realising she had been cornered with nowhere else to go, she prompt placed herself into the seat, reluctantly. Obviously, the girl had not been thrilled at being called out like that and yet with no window for a chance to escape as the Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass spread out among the room as their eyes leered. None of them was willing to let her escape, no after what happened. The tension had been noticing straight from the started, despite everyone blowing it off as mere playful teasing until Harry ended up losing it during the dodge brawl. It gave the Screaming Gophers another win, but, their teammate left the court afterwards leaving the rest of them worried, others confused and the left not interested (Heather). Sue seemed to be the one with the answers.

The girl remained seated for several moments before resting her hands on the table. "Potter and I attend the same school, as you know, we're both in the same year. He's a Gryffindor and I'm a Ravenclaw; so our interactions aren't exactly commonplace, we'll have classes every now and then. Our interacts are brief at best. I don't tend to associate with him, not that I would willingly." Sue began. "I won't let and I say I know him; frankly I don't. I know of the rumours about him and what I've seen personally but that's all."

"You've brought up that before," Trent pointed out, stroking his chin as eyes narrowed. "What exactly is 'Gryffindor' and 'Ravenclaw'?"

"It's the name of the houses we have at our school," Sue answered. "It's commonplace for British schools mainly to encourage competition between the students throughout the school year, and during various events. There's four in total at ours; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"Weird names," Cody quipped. "Sounds like something from a book!"

Noah snorted. "Or from a video game."

"I didn't name them," Sue snapped irritated. "And mind not interrupting my story? I thought you wanted to know my reasons."

Cody smiled sheepishly backing up where Noah looked disinterested, not remotely caring about her words, but relented as his arms crossed as he shot a dubious stare.

"Just get on with it already," Leshawna said, slightly annoyed.

Sue shot a poisonous look. "That's what I'm trying to do." She responded, flatly.

"Guys," Bridgette sighed. "Just… give her some room, please? I want to find out just as much as everyone else but none of us are getting anywhere with this."

"Thank you, Bridgette," Sue shot her a smile just to receive a stern glare from the surfer as she recoiled into the chair.

Trent frown remained. "As a musician, I have pretty keen ears, even if I wasn't on the court I could make out a bit of what you said." Eyes narrowed at the girl sitting there. "I recall you mentioning someone in your conversation by the name of Lovegood." He remarked, seriously. "That's what got him mad."

"Now that you mention it," Courtney took a moment to consider. "I heard that too. I think; but it was Loony, I think?"

"How much you wanna bet that isn't even the girl's real name?" Leshawna quipped and gave Sue a lingering stare. "I think I can guess what's going on. This Lovegood girl is a friend of Harry's right, you thought by getting him all angry, he'd lose his game and you'd all get the advantage by getting him riled up; am I right?" The expression the girl wore had been enough for Leshawna. "Thought so. And now that your plan went and backfired, you're trying to pin the blame somewhere else just so you can run with your tail behind your legs."

Noah's sarcastic smile grew. "I think you hit dead on, Leshawna. Not that it took rocket science to figure that out."

"Loony?" Duncan snorted. "What the hell kind of insult is that? Sounds like something a 1st grader would use."

"That's because she is loony," Sue snapped back.

"Right," Gwen's voice drawled. "And we're supposed to believe you?"

Sue held her tongue. "Loon –Luna Lovegood, is a year below us. A Ravenclaw like I am, but she goes on and on about things that no decent human being would take seriously. She's already an outcast by the rest of the school, I don't see why Potter cares for her."

"I'm beginning to see why " Leshawna snarled.

Cody frowned deeply. "Doesn't take a genius to figure out. You bully this Luna, don't you Sue?"

"I wouldn't go and call it bullying," Sue murmured beneath her breath and turned away. "Like I said she's an outcast even among us Ravenclaws. Most of the time we end up ignoring her."

"And the other half of the time?" Gwen's arms crossed and glared.

Sue fell silent. "We… make sure she knows her place."

"Make sure she knows her place? What is she, a dog?" Noah drawled flatly. "If this is the way you treat your fellow Ravenclaws than I'd hate to see how you treat your enemies."

Duncan seemed unfazed. "Back in Juvie, that's how things are. You either get strong to survive or you end up getting your ass kicked."

"Duncan!" Courtney stared appalled.

"I'm just sayin' that's how juvie is." His shoulders shrugged. "But I dunno how things work at their school from the way they've talked about it seems to be a pretty normal place."

Beth looked crestfallen. "Bullying is bad no matter where you ago. I usually get the blunt of it at my school because of my braces and how I look," She shook her head. "That isn't an excuse to attack someone; I mean, there really is no reason to bully someone for no reason."

"Beth is right!" Lindsay nodded, clapping her hands. "Why can't people just get along?"

* * *

*flash*

"Really?" Heather gazed into the camera, unimpressed. "The strong prey on the weak and the clever that use the strong. That's how life is. If you can't handle that maybe you should just keep your head down. It's the natural order of things." A disgruntled expression crossed her face. "At least I know how I can manipulate into being a part of my alliance for the rest the show." An insidious smirk slide on her face. "Getting Lindsay on my side should be easy, Beth, on the other hand, is growing a backbone. I need to do something about that and quick."

*flash*

Gwen glanced deadpan. "What? What do you want me to say? That I'm bullied too? Yeah, sure I get a few looks whenever someone sees that way I dress and talk. That isn't anything new. I wouldn't go and say that I'm like Beth or even like Cody; getting shoved into lockers or verbally abused. I'm more excluded from the rest of the school, but so what? It's not like it matters." Sadness overtook her for that moment sobering before glaring at the camera and pointed. "You don't ever let this get out to the public. Do you hear me? Give me that camera!" As she leapt and began to shake violently, the screen shaking violently as static started to overtake the footage before blacking out.

*flash*

* * *

"Sue." Trent's green eyed zeroed in on her with a cool yet distant stare as the musician's tone held a quiet firmness. "Tell us."

The girl quirked her eyebrow. "Tell you what?"

"You said that you made sure that this 'Luna' needed to be reminded of her place," Trent stated. "And I for one, am curious to see what exactly you and the rest of your Ravenclaws did. For that matter, the words used to set Harry off like that."

Geoff glanced between his fellow Killer Bass and then at Trent, shaking his head then stared strained at Sue. "You'd better talk brah. There isn't a way out for you."

"… It was little things at first." Sue folded her arms. "We meddled with her stuff at first and put them in the dorm rooms even took her textbooks; moving them around every once in awhile. Then we upped the scales of putting them all around the school and returning them at the end of the year. She never got bothered by that. In fact, Loon –Luna never said anything about what we did at all. It honestly pissed us off that she wasn't reacting the way we wanted her too." Fingers began to tap on the wood of the table, as the lips curled and bit down. "We… ah, we decided to ante up the stakes."

"Ante up?" Leshawna's eyes narrowed. "What exactly is that supposed to mean? So stealing the girl's things weren't enough for you?"

Bridgette stood between her and her teammate. "What did you do?" She asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

At that point, Sue's hesitation and fear started to surface trying to stare subtle at the window to move before DJ moved in the way and crossed his arms reluctantly yet refused to budge from her spot. Gwen sat near the door slamming it with her leg and gave the girl a challenging look.

"…. We took off her clothes, forced her to roam the halls naked and even locked her in an empty room for full days without anything to eat," Sue answered hurriedly.

Silence. Pure, complete silence as cricket could be heard chirping in the background.

* * *

*flash*

Courtney stared horrified. "D-Did… did we all just hear that right? She took the girl's clothes and starved her?!"

*flash*

"Okay. Wow." Duncan shook his head. "I might be a delinquent and a bully. Hell, I started bullying Harold the moment I got here but damn, locking a girl and without letting her eat plus stealing her clothes? I might be an asshole but even I know when to draw the line."

*flash*

Heather crossed her arms. "You know what? I take that back. I might be one hell of *beep* I'm not going to intentional starve someone to death. Well, sweetie, you're on my hit list now!"

*flash*

* * *

"You…"

Owen stared in horror, folding his hands over the mouth and taking a step back with Noah patted his elbow in sympathy. They knew how much food meant to the big guy and now knowing that Sue intentionally aided in helping in the starvation of an innocent girl, to him must have been a horrific sin. Not that the rest of them were any better. It had been a shock to their system to learn what exactly she had gone to Harry's friend once they got the full scope of things, they started to realize how serious Harry's reaction had been, however, what exactly the words directed towards him were still left in the air but the chances of them being anything other than rude were confirmed from their end.

Before anyone could retaliate a slap echoed across the lounge. A red mark appeared on the left side of Sue's cheek, her hand moved towards the spot shaking and caressed the bruised with shock.

"I hate people like you," Katie whispered, harshly with eyes covered and her slapping hand out and raised her eyes with fiery sternness. "What gives you the right to go after people because of their different from you? Because they don't fit into your own vision of what's 'right'. You can't stand what's different that's what's wrong with you so you use whatever you can to make yourself bigger and that girl smaller. Right?" A look of disgust crossed her face. "You're horrible."

Sadie rushed to her side. "Katie!"

"No." Katie shook her head. "There's no excuse for her actions, Sadie!"

"I…" Sadie regained her composure. "I know Katie."

Sue rubbed the spot throwing a hardened stare at the taller girl. "Did you have to slap me so hard?"

"Yes." Katie did not hesitate to respond nodding sharply, eyes filled with disgust.

Bridgette and Courtney had a long surprise exchanged clearly taken aback by Katie's sudden reaction to Sue, previously shown herself to be airheaded and even slow with conversations that were of non-interests. It appeared that there had been more to the girl than anyone of them initially thought.

DJ hesitated. "Katie was that nec-"

"Absolutely." The firmness of her words had the jock instantly back off.

Sadie glanced at her friend and Sue, biting down on her lip and spoke. "Sue, what you did to that poor girl isn't good. There really isn't an excuse for your actions no matter how a different a person is, it should be celebrated and welcomed not hated on."

"Yeah," Sue began, dryly. "Like your words have any weight. You and beanpole wear the same outfit-"

Katie's arms folded. "Which I made from scratch with the materials Sadie gave me. Not everyone has the luxury of being able to afford expensive and nice clothing. Sometimes… sometimes you have to deal with what you have, and what you can do with it. Even if it's little, you should be grateful to have something rather than nothing."

An awkward silence fell over them. Her words rang clear with wisdom from experience none of them questioned why Sadie and Katie wore the same clothes, believing them to be those types of girls that ended up wearing the same clothes due to their tight (and rather shallow) friendships. However, not everything had been so simple. Their preconceptions were unravelling at the seams learning more about one another than any thought would happen, seeing beneath the surfaces of each other. At first arriving at the island many of them were focused on getting through the challenges and reaching the end of the game to win the prize money, now, they realise that none of them really knew much of anything about each other.

Bridgette moved to console Katie, and place her hand on the other girl's shoulders. "Katie…"

"I mean…" Beth glanced down hesitantly. "Isn't the same for all schools? Picking on the person that's the most different? The one that just… doesn't belong."

Lindsay's eyes softened. "Beth…"

"Yeah." Cody gazed at the ground, teeth clutched and hands curled into fists. "Just because you aren't like everyone else, that you aren't as strong as they are or tall or with different interests, they don't have a problem throwing you to the kerb when your usefulness is outlived."

"Or being dressed differently," Gwen commented, nonchalantly.

"There still isn't excuse for starving someone," Heather's eyes rolled and pointed at Sue. "No wonder four-eyes ended up going ballistic on you."

"Still doesn't answer the question why she targets him," Geoff added, disapproval clear on his face.

"That's what I've been wondering about, too."

A quiet voice echoed inside of the room nearly causing them to jump in surprise as Harry stood in the doorway. His face betrayed nothing other than the cool control with emerald green eyes piercing at the group and proceeding to the table not sparing a second glance, attention focused solemnly on Sue as he parked him into the seat. Tension arose in the lodge, noticing how collected that he seemed to act, after the dodgeball tournament none of them knew what to think of the development. Not even a hint of anger could be detected from him, however, the way he moved held confidence in himself and presence, immediately they knew that this conversation Harry would not be holding anything back.

Sue swallowed, sweat trickling down her forehead. "Potter-"

"I'm waiting for an answer." Harry interrupted, softly not allowing her a chance to speak.

"R-right."

His eyes narrowed into cool slits. "I don't appreciate having my friend's life threatened."

"Threatened?" Bridgette spoke, shocked.

Sue shifted nervously. "I… may have said something along those lines, yes, but it had was just trying to get a reaction out of Potter."

"That justifies the end of the means?" Harry's brows quirked. "How Ravenclaw of you. I'm sure your Rowena Ravenclaw is mighty proud of you."

Sue winced at the insult. Though, it went over the rest of their heads, that brief moment revealed weakness in the girl's eyes before she managed to gather her composure and glared openly at him. "You certainly seem proud of yourself after what you did to Marietta and Cho!"

"Did?" Harry's brows furrowed together, confused before his eyes light with understanding. "Oh, that thing with Marietta's forehead."

"No one can get it off," Sue explained further vehemently. "They said she'll have that mark for the rest of her life."

Harry seemed unfazed. "Sorry, I can't take credit for that. I was unaware of it until Hermione told me, she's the one you should have a beef with than I. I'm sure that she'll have a solution to have it removed. But I can't say I'm all that thrilled with what she has done."

"Is isn't her fault!" Sue argued, shaking her head angrily.

"She could have chosen not to attend the lessons instead of ratting out to Umbridge. She effectively put targets on the backs of the rest of the students," Harry commented, quietly.

Sue refused to back down. "She had to think of her mother and her job."

"I understand that," Harry responded, quietly.

"You? Understand?" She repeated, mockingly and gave a laugh. Eyes narrowed into slits sending a vicious glare towards him. "What exactly would you know? What do you know about Marietta had been going through? What her mother was going through? Well, tell me, Potter? What would an orphan know about families?!"

A beat.

No one knew how to react to the sudden spill of information revealed. None of them desired to speak once, not knowing what to say as each of their faces wore something along the lines of surprise and shock, not expecting Harry to have turned out to be an orphan. It explained a few things; his independence and his wariness of others yet remaining kind and vigilante; the thin framed body should have been a sign given his appearance.

Courtney moved to speak up on his behalf as Trent raised his arm to prevent her, and shook his head. The musician's eyes focused intensely on Harry's form, who remained unfazed by Sue's words.

"That's right." Harry stilled. "I am an orphan. I don't have parents, hell I never even got a chance to meet mine let alone learn about them until last year. I'm not going to sit here and pretended that I understand what a normal family is like; honestly, I don't know. The only family I've been close to have been the Weasley's, I've seen them on their good days as well as their bad days, after knowing them for so long I believe they are the what a real family is like. But, just as you've said, what exactly do I know." A pause. "At the end of the day that doesn't really matter, I guess. Still, I'll take from what I've experienced while being around them and say the thing; where the hell do you get off saying that?!"

Sue's teeth gritted together ignoring the red on her face. "What? Can't handle the truth? You're orphan Potter! No wonder your parents went and got themselves killed, they didn't want to stick around and deal with you."

For a moment Harry staggered breaking the cool mask worn and revealing a level of vulnerability that none thought he had, however, managing to reign himself and breathed in soft breaths. The smirk of victory that Sue wore seemed to vanish, replaced quickly with a look of fear and apprehension. Windows shaking vibrantly. Harry remained stilled in his seat as the others glanced around taken aback by the strong winds crashing against the glass, making no effort to move. The change in the atmosphere had changed sharper and tighter almost suffocating.

Sue refused to back down feeling another surge of courage beginning to surface.

"I'm not surprised," Sue added venomously. "After all Cedric is dead and it's because of you!"

Harry's breathing stilled. And then, the glass shattered around them shaking the logdge angrily. Emerald eyes focused on her as the girl's confidence withered away turning into fear as he slowly rose from his spot with an almost detach and sorrowful look. "You have no idea what happened that night," Harry seethed lowly. "You have no idea what happened to the two of us. Don't talk as you were there." Anger clearly beginning to surface with narrowed emerald eyes as he stood with a cold, harsh glare. "if I could trade places with trade places with Cedric I would in an instance."

"Then you should have died!" Sue snapped.

"Sue!" Bridgette shouted and slammed her hand on the table.

Leshawna glared. "What the hell is wrong with you girl?!"

* * *

*flash*

"Oh, that is it!" Leshawna glared at the camera. "There's a lot of things that Leshawna will tolerate but wish death on someone? That ain't going to roll sweetheart, not on my watch!"

*flash*

Noah crossed arms with a blank look. "You know," He drawled. "If I was a betting guy I'd think it's pretty safe to say that Sue's out of here."

*flash*

"What's her damage?" Trent scowled. "Seriously, lay off already!"

*flash*

Bridgette massaged her temple. "I'm sure she didn't mean that. Tensions are running high right now and everyone's getting angry, I'm sure once all of this blows over the next day we'll be okay. I'm disappointed in Sue. No. that's an understatement," her head shook. "I'm massively angry at her too. That isn't going to solve anything, we need to keep our heads cool and work this out. Nothing good will come of this. I mean, I hope we can all get through this. I think?"

*flash*

"Wishing death on people?" Justin rolled eyes. "Talk about not beautiful. Seriously sweetie get an attitude adjustment."

*flash*

* * *

Gwen's glared at Sue. "You know what? I think I've heard enough."

"Hear, here." Cody agreed, with flat enthusiasm clearly not pleased with the girl's words either with an unusually dark look cast towards the girl.

Courtney stood between her teammate and the rest of the group. "Wait," She held arms out. "I know this looks –even sounds bad but please this is a Killer Bass issue, not a Screaming Gopher issue!"

"She threatened one of Harry's friends," Trent interrupted shaking his head. "And she wants him dead. It's a Screaming Gopher issue now."

"How about this?" Geoff spoke up. "I know you dudes and dudettes are upset. Hell, we are too! But let us try and resolve things. If things don't work out, then we'll give Sue over to you and let you handle things from here on out."

Sue's head snapped at Geoff. "What?!"

"Hey." Duncan gave her a look. "You made your bed, now you lie in it."

Courtney quirked a brow. "I'm not sure if that's how the saying goes."

"Does it matter?" Duncan asked back.

"I guess not." She shrugged. "Either way. Please just… give us tonight. That's all we ask."

Heather moved to the front of the Screaming Gophers. "Fine." She agreed. "One night. If she doesn't smarten up by then we'll be the ones taking charge. Agreed?"

"…" Courtney closed her eyes and breathed, looking over to her team briefly before making a reluctant nod. "Agreed."

* * *

This had been stupid of him.

Allowing his emotions to get the better of him, turning tail and running, it hurt to think even after a whole year that guilt continued to plague him. Harry still held himself responsible for being unable to save Cedric, unable to realise the trap which had been set-up until it had been too late. His own nobility proved to be a nuisance. Sue's words lingered unable to refute them. No matter where Harry went the people that got involved with him ended up getting hurt or worse killed, in one way or another. His parents and those people that Voldemort killed prior to his fourth year and during along with Cedric, Sirius and the injuries his friends received during the venture into the Department of Mysteries.

In war, people got hurt. People died on both sides. Harry was not so naïve to believe that everything would work out so easily, many people would get pulled into the crossfire whether they liked it or not. However, the reality was a cruel mistress.

"…Great." He fell onto the sand looking at the ocean listening to the echoes of the water washing back and forth. A sigh escaped from his lips wrapping his arms around his legs burying lips into his elbows, Harry felt trapped. Nothing today seemed to have gone right. Losing his temper during the challenge, getting goaded into losing his temper with Sue in the lodge and now running away from the group again. The tension between Sue and himself remained a mystery, she brought up an important point about Marietta. Unfortunately, his friends learned the worst possible outcomes when betrayal was involved, time and time again taught them that caution was the best policy. He planned on speaking to Hermione about a possible reverse charm for the girl, however, the fact she willingly sold out the rest of the DA indicating how easily she'd break trust; good reason or not.

Which meant when the time came to fight it meant selecting DA members, new and old, carefully. This had been no longer about surviving Umbridge but survival overall. In truth, he'd much rather that none of them caught themselves mixed up in the upcoming war but knew deep down that they'd stand beside him.

Harry sighed running his hand over his face.

"I figured I'd find you all the way out here." A familiar voice ran through his eardrums and snapped towards the source. There had been Leshawna standing there, hands on her hips with a cool expression. "You ran off again." She said, blandly with a disapproving gaze.

His eyes tore away. "… Sorry."

"C'mon." Leshawna strolled over calmly, placing herself next to him. "Tell Leshawna what's going on in your noggin'."

"What's there to tell? I lost my temper, acting childish and brought problems to you all." A flicker of anger flashed on his face. "I should have kept my cool instead of letting her egg me on like that."

Leshawna's brow quirked. "You're right about that, hun."

"…I knew it."

"But," She added. "You reacted in anger because one of your friends was threatened right? I'd do the same if someone I care about was being threatened like that. There's nothing to be ashamed about standing up for someone you hold dear. There ain't nothing for you to be ashamed about."

Harry glanced. "I still lost my temper."

"With good reason." Leshawna pressed. "Harry, hun, you're allowed to be angry. I think we're all a little peeved at that girl's smack!"

"You shouldn't be. It's me that she has a problem with." His head shook. "I am puzzled as to why. Her words earlier didn't make much sense."

Leshawna hummed. "I got that too. This is your first time you and she have actually sat down and talked right? What's this about Marietta and Cedric? I got the gist that her homegirl sold you guys out because of some teacher right?"

"Umbridge. She was… a nasty piece of work. She punished students that did not agree with her political views going as far as to use unconventional punishments." Harry responded, darkly. The nights spent in that woman's classroom late at night using that horrid blood quill, feeling the intense pain carve into his flesh were his blood written on the sheet. "Anyone teacher that disagreed with her was escorted out or vanished under duress."

"She sounds nasty," Leshawna said, horrified.

Harry stared tiredly. "You have no idea."

"I'll take your word for it." Leshawna flashed a teasing smile as it vanished slowly. "And Cedric…?"

That subject hit a nerve wincing as she brought up his name.

"Cedric…" Harry mulled over his words wondering how to properly explain. "Cedric was nearly two years ahead of me. A Hufflepuff student; we were both selected into a tournament at our school, very reluctantly and against my will I might add. Either way, Cedric had been one of the few that believed in my innocence. I ended up telling him what the first task for the tournament had been, in turn, he gave me a clue for the second. At the end of things, I'd like to think that he and I were friends. You know?" He paused. "That's when the third task came around. You know how Sue brought up that I was an orphan?" Leshawna hesitated briefly before nodding. "The person that murdered my parents tampered with the final task and kidnapped Cedric and I. And…"

His hands gripped into his pants recalling the vivid memories. The green light with Wormtail's harsh whisper, recalling window of Cedric's death before his body hit the ground and being held captive. Each memory began to stir wildly and gripped the side of his head. Trying to tame them.

"I…" Harry swallowed and breathed slowly. "I wasn't fast enough."

Leshawna's eyes widened a fraction. "He died."

"Murder." His head shook. "….and I couldn't save him."

"You were fourteen when that happened!" she exclaimed.

"I was still there. I should have realised that something had been wrong, and done something. I should have –"

"-Should have what exactly? Get yourself killed?" Leshawna interrupted angrily. "Listen, Harry, I don't know this Cedric and I'm not about to put words into his mouth. But I think he would have wanted you to live. Not just for him but for yourself. You survived. To blame yourself, aren't you just insulting his memory?"

That had never been something Harry thought before. "His… memory?"

"That's right." She was on a roll. "I can tell you cared about this Cedric. Whatever happened that night, I'm sure if things ever came down to it, he would have wanted you to live. So live. Don't let his death be in vain."

Live. How utterly ironic.

The prophecy hung over his head understanding that eventually Harry and Voldemort would have one final confrontation, ending with one of their lives being taken. Oddly enough, it did not disturb him as much as he thought it would; maybe because on some level he knew. In the end, it came down to them both.

"Live, huh…?" His eyes strayed forwards to the serene waters.

Leshawna's arms draped around him pulling him closer. "Hun, I don't know what exactly what you've gone through but I'm here for you if ever need someone to talk."

"Thanks, Leshawna." A brief, genuine smile soon found it's way onto his face.

"Now c'mon." Her arms opened widely. "Come and give Leshawna some sugah' baby."

His brow arched.

"You know you wanna~" Leshawna's grin grew wider waiting patiently for the hug before he reluctantly rolled his eyes and embrace it. Her hand rubbed soothingly on his back, wrapping around him in a tight, warm hug. "See? I knew you needed a hug."

"It certainly helped," Harry murmured, as the hug came to an end and two parted from each other. "So…. On a scale from one to ten how mad is everyone?"

Her shoulders shrugged. "Eh. They're angrier at your Ravenclaw friend than you but you really need to stop runnin' off like that. Even though we figured you needed the space, talk to us. Alright? Well except Heather."

"You've got a point there," Harry agreed, sharing similar sentiments over the tall girl. Heather proved herself to be rather controlling and using whatever methods available to her in order to get what she desired, winning the challenges and getting ahead for the prize. "I'll make sure to apologise to everyone."

"Everyone?"

Harry nodded. "Even the Killer Bass. It wasn't right for me to take out my anger on them."

"And Trent too?" A sly smile appeared on her face.

"Well, yeah…. Wait why are you giving me that look? Leshawna? LESHAWNA!" As the echoing of laughter filled the beach Leshawna, smiling ear to ear, strolled back to the campgrounds with a mystified Harry trailing behind her.

* * *

Chapter Six end.

Wow, I did not expect the chapter to take this long to get out, sorry for the delay everyone. I certainly hoped that it had been worth the wait, and just why is Sue gunning for Harry? The true reason.

The next chapter will be a rather interesting one so make sure you keep on a look out for it. Until then, make sure you leave constructive criticism in your review. Until next time everyone!


	7. Down Time

Chapter Seven: Down Time

"So. What do you have to _say_ for yourself?"

It seemed that avoiding the issue was not going to work out in Harry's favour. The rest of the Gophers were settled in the cabin, Heather leading them with arms crossed against her chest eyeing him with narrowed eyes sternly. He should have seen this little intervention coming.

He sighed. "… I'm sorry for losing my temper. And for running off." A pause. "Twice."

"Works for me. Are we done here? I'd much rather spend time catching up on _my reading_ and preparing for the next challenge," Noah drawled, leaning back slightly.

Heather shot a poisonous glare. "For now. Long as he doesn't go ballistic in the next challenge we should be fine."

"I won't," Harry promised. Long as Sue kept her mouth in control and did not allow it to run uncontrollably in the near future, that is.

Heather narrowed her eyes sternly before sauntering off outside of the rest of the Gophers in the cabin soundlessly, the awkward stares focused on him. The fact an aspect of his life had been revealed against his will not planning on sharing with complete strangers. It reminded him of the ruthless tactics that Skeeter used during his fourth year gaining second-hand information and then spread it around like wildfire without control, without confirmation and allowing it to run rampant; nothing could be done now. All Harry could do had been to deal with the damage and gain it back under control, taking a moment to share a spare glance with Leshawna as his eyes focused back onto his fellow Gophers.

In complete honesty, there had been no plan to explain. They surely had been curious about what Sue had meant back in the lodge. Her implications and all that happened at their school, in his life. Not that he'd be able to tell them the complete story with being non-magical and all.

He'd tell them the omitted version that had been shared with Leshawna.

"So uh…" Owen hesitated and glanced at Noah nervously. "You're an orphan?"

Gwen blinked folding her arms. "Smooth big guy."

"S-sorry."

A sigh. "… Yeah. I'm an orphan." Better get that out of the way soon as possible.

"You don't have to share with us if you don't want to," Beth assured, shaking slowly. "None of us is forcing you too. We can wait until you're ready."

Noah hummed. "Not like it honestly matters, right. You're still Harry, a member of the Gophers and competitor on the island."

"Yeah!" Cody grinned energetically. "Who cares what she says!"

That's when Izzy began to cackle madly. "If you want I could always sneak straight into the Bass cabin and leave little Sue a present. Just give me the word, I'll make her up something that I did when training under the RCMP. She'll never see it coming!" Twiddling her fingers together maniacally. Gwen and Lindsay edged away inch by inch in perpetual fear.

"Please don't." Might be useful later on.

* * *

 _*flash*_

"Honestly, I don't know how he's holding himself together," Gwen remarked. "Having the fact that you're an orphan thrown in broad daylight? Man, it's harsh. If I were him I'd honestly want revenge but guess it shows character."

 _*flash*_

Cody looked thoughtfully. "I still don't really get why Sue's going after him. I mean seems like a bunch of hooey to me kinda make me jealous that Harry's got a girl going after him, wish I had the same." Winks at the camera slyly. "If you know what I mean."

 _*flash*_

"This is not going to end well," Noah said, dryly and shrugged.

 _*flash*_

* * *

The rest of the Gophers did not pry further into his affairs which Harry felt grateful not wanting anymore of his past to give. Not knowing what occurred in the opposing cabins left him wary, and guarded prepared for the storm that might have erupted, the rest of the day had been given to the campers due to no elimination this time around but allowed a three-day grace period of relaxation. Harry planned on using those three days to avoid the Killer Bass cabin as thoroughly as possible, Sue made it very clear she had been gunning for him and blamed him for far more than she'd let on. Quite frankly, he did not care how she viewed him, free to think as much as Sue pleased. Harry planned on ignoring her. For now.

Choosing instead to remain inside of the cabin in the meantime where the rest decided to disburse. Much to his gratitude, Owen chose to go outside with everyone else leaving himself some space to compose properly.

All Harry wanted to do was rest.

Avoiding dinner time became quite an obstacle as neither Chef or Chris liked any of the campers to be skipping out on meals and made certain to hunt them down when necessary. Personally, Harry dreaded meeting the Bass after the challenge. All he could do had been to put on a brave face pretending that everything was okay, that what happened earlier had not affected him as much as it had. By now pretending to be okay had become second nature to him, wearing the mask in public and in private, hiding his own inside in fear of revealing his own vulnerability to the world. A weakness that he could not afford to reveal. In hindsight, the anger displayed earlier might have done that for him, even so, trying to avoid the Killer Bass did nothing but paint him as a coward. Against his better judgement deciding to join the others at the dinner table ignoring the stares received from the Bass.

Feeling the burning eyes from several of them; Bridgette and Duncan were two of them, Harry felt certain. Parking himself between Beth and Noah with his back turned.

An Awkward silence befell the lodge. No one dared say a singular word to him as everyone ate quietly. Even Chris and Chef refrained from saying a single word, a rarity gave how chatty the two of them were. His entire focus had been to finishing his meal.

The whispers and murmurs from the Killer Bass did nothing.

"You sure this is okay?" Beth whispered, concerned.

His shoulders shrugged. "Let them talk. I have nothing more to say after this morning."

"Wow, Hansel. You really aren't bothered about what Sarah said, are you?" Lindsay spoke astonished while mixing up Harry's and Sue's names. "You're a really good guy."

No one bothered to correct her. In truth, Harry felt the growing resentment inside but saw no reason to lose cool further than he already has nor would it benefit them in the long run, long as Sue avoided him the happier he'd be. Sticking his fork deep within the gruel that Chef had provided to them, stabbing with ferociously with little care of anything else.

Leshawna wrinkled her nose. "Urgh, I still don't understand how this qualifies as food."

"It isn't." Gwen retorted, flatly watching as her fork snapped back into the bowl more than likely consumed as she pushed it away.

Heather growled. "When do you think we'll be given some real food?"

"Real food? On this island? You'd have better luck dying than getting real food to eat." Noah raised his fork at her. "It's all downhill from here anyway."

The girl opened her mouth to respond just to fall silent as did the rest of the Gopher table as a shadow loomed over them. Recuperating quickly, Heather leaned slightly and eyed the intruder warily. "Yes?" She began rudely. "Can we help you or something? The loser table is right there." She lazily pointed.

"I want to talk to Potter," Sue remarked, dignified.

Leshawna moved to speak. "That's nice. You've said your peace, goodbye."

"…" Harry inwardly counted backwards from ten to zero before moving to address her before things went out of hand. "…What do you need, Li?"

She remained silent. A few moments passed and then. "I'm sorry for my actions earlier. It had not been my intent to say such things."

How much of that had been true Harry did not know, but this probably had been the closest thing he'd get to an apology. "Okay."

"Okay?" Sue blinked perplexed.

He nodded. "Yes, okay. I've heard your piece and accepted it."

"So… you forgive me?"

Harry resisted the urge to sigh. "I forgive but I won't forget."

"I…" Sue hesitated before regaining her composure. "You aren't as half bad as I thought you were, Potter. I misread your character."

"I've heard that a lot," Harry responded, not unkindly wondering briefly how much of her own words were true. "We're still opponents, however."

She smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Potter."

* * *

 _*flash*_

Heather crossed her legs staring deeply into the camera. "She's up to something. I know she is. And there's no way that four-eyes just forgave her like that. Not after yesterday, he's still steaming. Whatever long as it doesn't interfere with what I have planned I have no problem with him doing his own thing. Long as it doesn't result in us losing if so then I'll convince Lindsay to vote for him. Cody shouldn't be too hard given how smitten he is with the clearly superior sex as for the others? I won't have to worry about that."

 _*flash*_

"Surprised she apologized?" DJ shook his head. "After last night the sheer tongue lashing Courtney, Katie and Duncan gave her was enough to set her straight. Glad that Sue learned her lesson."

 _*flash*_

* * *

"This was a minor setback. I got too cocky." Sue reasoned. "I'll play the nice girl and be friendly with Potter for the mean time since only one of us can come out as the clear winner. And frankly, someone needs to take him down a peg or four. And I'm the girl to do that."

*flash*

"Are you really going to forgive her. Just like that?" Noah snapped his fingers to emphasised his point.

The fork in his hand paused mid arm raised taking a moment to collect his thoughts together. "Not like I have any other choice the tension between her and I went out of control. But I'm not going to lie and pretend that I'm happy about the turn of events," Harry admitted truthfully, shaking his head. "This is the best option available." For now. Due to contrary belief, he barely trusted Sue as far as Harry'd be able to throw her which would not be far, on the other hand, it allowed some peace to be brought to the two teams in time for the next challenge.

"Not sure if you're too stupid, or too good of a person," Gwen commented, slightly stunned.

Heather scoffed. "Please. The 'best option available' are you joking?"

"Harry did end up taking them all out," Cody spoke up. "And thrashed them. Painfully."

Trent stroked his chin. "It might work out in our favour come to the next challenge for all we know they might be too cautious to do anything drastic to win."

"Oh yeah!" Izzy grinned maniacally. "Harry put the fear of the Gophers into them!"

"Unintentionally," Harry quipped.

Cody glanced sympathetically. "At least we have the next few days off?"

* * *

 _*flash*_

"Okay. So I'm not exactly the best at cheering up people," Cody reasoned. "But Harry's a Gopher and friend. He's really feeling down about what happened at the dodgeball tournament so I figured doing something to keep him occupied may help. He's my bro after all!"

 _*flash*_

Noah's arms crossed. "Cody's got a point. Tomorrow's a new day. What exactly could go wrong? Wait. Don't answer that. There's a lot of things that could happen."

 _*flash*_

Justin simply sat in his chair admiring himself in the mirror while flexing his muscles and smiled brightly. It vanished immediately once noticing that the camera had been filming and moving his hand forward and blocking the recording.

 ** _*Zzzzzpft flash*_**

* * *

Cody cleared his throat and gained the attention of the fellow Gophers. "So, I have a bit of a proposal with celebrating out the third victory in a row," his eyes glanced back at the Killer Bass. "And to show a sign of good faith to our competition and all. I think it would be a good idea that both sides take the time to relax and kinda get to know each other –"

"That better not be your way of trying to flirt with girls, white boy." Leshawna levelled a stare.

Duncan slides his hand onto his palm. "Enough stalling nerd."

"Fine, fine. Yesch hard crowd tonight," The brunet murmured. "I happened to bring something here that we can all have fun with. Especially since Chris and Chef are pre-occupied with our next challenge and all, I think it's high time that we all go and start helping ourselves to a little entertainment with the TV." Before anyone could ask what exactly Cody had meant he pulled out a number of chords from his bag smiling widely as a large square like the machine had been placed straight onto the table gaining a number of widened eyes with breathless gasps.

Geoff's eyes glowed.

"Dude. Nice!"

Cody grinned and played with the controller.

"Gaming anyone?"

It did not take long before everyone had gathered around the TV with the gaming station set up playing with one another; Cody started playing with Bridgette, Noah and Katie for the first round before switching around once the round had been won with DJ, surprisingly Heather and Courtney who looked a bit way too into than she should have been. The two seemed taken aback by the rather passive-aggressive aura that emitted from the two. Hunched over with sharp glares and smirks of superiority until they were whipped when taken out with competitive spirit ignited again as the two duelled between themselves forcing Cody and DJ out of the running leaving the two girls going at it before ultimate knocking each outer simultaneously. Needless to say, neither of them were particularly happy.

The third round consisted of Gwen, Tyler, Sadie and Lindsay; whom had not the faintest idea of what she had been doing but smiled nonetheless as she hearing everyone having fun with one another and tried her best to play despite not really understanding the rules. Even then Tyler had no problem with sliding up beside her and giving pointers, the two barely paying any attention towards anything other than each other. Inches away from snuggling close together.

Did not even care when they ended up losing the battle far too focused on one another. It was sweet, in an almost sickening way.

In a strange and weird twist of events, Sadie managed to bypass Gwen and win the spot of victory forcing the new round to be Duncan, Izzy and Justin. The Amazon of the group turned out to be fairly aggressive in the battle button mashing with every fibre of her being with the ferocious smile as she ruthlessly attacked whoever got in her way, pushing them back and grabbing weapons that appeared on the stage. Duncan had no problem turning the tables when Izzy started going on a rampage on the stage attacking everyone in sight without leaving the rest unable to predict what would happen, however, thanks to that, it allowed the punk to take the advantage or so he thought.

Gwen had placed a mine-bombs all over the stage as a backup. Blowing up the entire stage due to the utter chaos that ran rampant among the players causing them all to go flying off of the screen rendering it a draw for them.

Duncan grunted. "Urgh, lame."

"Oh shut it, Duncan. We all lost," Gwen retorted, eyes narrowed as she handed her controller over to Leshawna.

"Even if we did all die it was fun!" Sadie commented, happily and gave her to Harold.

Justin gave her a long stare. "That's rather morbid, don't yah think?" Beth ended up taking his controller leaving one person left to take it.

"My turn!" Geoff laughed snatching Duncan's who scolded in turn.

"So after this round, it leaves Trent, Sue and Harry left," Cody commented. "They are the only three that haven't played it."

Harry shook his head. "It's fine. I don't mind playing."

"What. Scared Potter?" Sue arched a brow.

The four already started playing ignoring the jab.

His shoulders shrugged. "Not really, no."

"You don't like video games?" Cody inquired, curiously.

"Never played."

It had been the truth games were far more Dudley's thing than Harry's and given the fact that Vernon and Petunia were adamant in ensuring that he'd never have anything of his own, forbidden him from touching anything that he more or less spent his time alone. In his cupboard or in his so-called room with Hedwig and his books. Depending on how generous they were being that day. Video games never interested him anyway much preferring to watch rather than participate.

"You've never played a video game?" Tyler gazed. "Dude!"

Harry frowned. "Is that really such a big deal?"

"Eh," Duncan shrugged dismissively. "A lot of guys prefer video games and sports you know? Sounds weird to find a guy that doesn't play them."

"Is that being a bit general?" Gwen countered. "I mean, not all guys like video games and not all girls like makeup and dresses you know."

The punk gave a lazy smile. "You mean like you goth girl?"

* * *

 _*flash*_

"I mean, yeah okay, not all girls do girly things and guys do guy things," Duncan stated, rolling his eyes slightly and looked into the camera dryly. "But man do you really need to jump on every little thing? Oh well."

 _*flash*_

Gwen scowled slightly with narrowed eyes. "In my defence, I thought he was trying to start something. I was wrong, okay?" She crossed her arms. "…. I guess I should learn not to jump down someone's throat that fast."

*flash*

* * *

"Game set!" Harold smirked, successfully knocking out his competition.

Geoff blinked. "Man, Harold you are surprisingly good at video games."

"Took me by surprise," Leshawna stared bewildered, shrugging it off with a smile. "You owe me another round skinny boy. Leshawna doesn't accept a loss easily, you got that!"

Harold blushed faintly for a brief moment before grinning in turn. "Anytime, any place Leshawna."

"Looks like it's up to you Sue." Geoff handed the controller to her sorrowfully. "Win for the sake of the Bass!"

"Don't worry." Her smile few wider with ferocity. "I will."

Trent glanced back and forth. "You sure you don't want in?"

"… I'll play."

If only to whip that superior smile off of her face. Even now Sue seemed to be gunning for him even after delivering that apology, he'd like to think she had gotten into the competitive spirit since it would have been boring otherwise and everyone else seemed to be having fun; excluding a few comments here and there. The battle began immediately with a number of stocked lives at the bottom corner of the screen, the final match as Trent's character and Harry's character teamed up against Harold's and Sue's character. The mechanics of the game were fairly simple or so he'd seen, video games and computers had never been Harry's forte even before discovering magic, the very least he needed to at least try and survive the on slaughter.

Unfortunately for them, they were outmatched by Harold's skill and Sue's ruthlessness, grabbing the items quicker than they could and using them. Trent managed to knock out Sue by unleashing a power move, or whatever it had been called and deliver significant damage to Harold's character allowing Harry's character to go in for the kill.

"Hurry move move!" Cody cheered in the background.

Courtney stood up. "C'mon Sue! Take them out!"

"C'mon guys you can't lose to Sue and Harold!" Owen's voice boomed from the back.

Harry's teeth gritted together smashing on the buttons as hard as he could watch the screen with such intensity. The desire to win surfacing at a heightened rate as the lives began to lose at a rapid rate to where Sue and he remained. She felt his eyes on him briefly. The sentiments of wanting to win ringed in the air. Neither of them wanted to lose to the other.

"You're going down Potter!"

His eyes narrowed. "In your dreams Li."

"C'mon Harry beat her into the ground!" Leshawna jeered.

"No way Sue's got him on the run," Bridgette countered, loudly.

The cheers and yelling from the others became soundboard behind him. Far too focused on the screen trying to keep track of their damage points and what Sue had been doing, instead of going straight for the kill she seemed to have her character to run around the stage back and forth. Not remaining in one place spreading her character out and grabbing items; specifically healing items such as the food. Following after her turned out to be fair annoying as none of the attacks used barely hit her.

"Is this the best you can do, Potter?" Sue taunted. "And here I thought you'd be better at this."

Harry ignored her focusing still on the game and trying to win against Sue, however, she proved to be too good of a player continuously dodging the attacks and countering him with hers. His damage counter going up, and up.

Sue seemed utterly relaxed. No hint of worry at all.

It irritated him.

"It's been fun, Potter." She remarked and glanced his way. "But parting is not so sweet sorrow."

Before even managing to retort Sue's character grabbed onto the weapon that made her invulnerable and made her way towards him, slamming down on the ground trying to get away. However, that was not in the cards as his character got sent flying off the screen bringing the game to an end.

"Game, set and match!"

The Killer Bass cheered over the victory while the Gophers sulked somewhat though did not seem too down.

* * *

 _*flash*_

Heather scoffed. "At least this wasn't a real challenge otherwise I'd know exactly who'd be on the chopping block!"

 _*flash*_

"For once things are going up Bass style dude!" Geoff threw up his hands letting out a cheerful 'whoop'. "Maybe it's a sign of things to come?"

 _*flash*_

* * *

"And just what exactly is going on here?"

That made everyone freeze and turn backwards seeing Chris standing expectedly with Chef by his side. No one chose anything to say in fear of receiving a punishment or worse, being kicked off of the island, remaining utterly still.

"Well?" The sound of Chris's foot tapping echoed.

Silence.

"Alright then." The host cleared his throat. "Since no one here really violated any rules or anything no one will get punished but," He added afterwards interrupting Courtney. "Since all of you decided to leave Chef and me out of the gaming session I'm gonna have to make the next challenge a bit more difficult than planned. And, don't worry I'm sure that all of you will end up having a blast with it." The bright smile did nothing to soothe them. "But seriously dudes and dudettes out!"

Took them little to no time at all for them to scamper out of the lodge leaving Chris and Chef behind.

"I wonder what the next challenge is going to be," Bridgette mused worried.

Cody appeared thoughtful. "I mean we've done diving off the climb, and the a-wake-athon and dodgeball so probably something mental? We've done accuracy, endurance, and physical. By process of elimination makes sense that we'd move on to a mental challenge."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but this is a reality show, Cody." Noah grimaced. "And those two are insane. Do you really think that we can expect predictability from them?"

That caused Cody to flushed slightly embarrassed.

"White boy might have a point." Leshawna countered and frowned.

Duncan snorted. "Mental challenges? What a snore. Physical might is where it's at!"

"I hear that!" Tyler grinned, pointing fingers at him.

* * *

 _*flash*_

"Honestly, I really hope it's a physical challenge," Tyler spoke into the camera and gave a sheepish smile. "I may be an awesome athlete with strong fingers but I erm… school work isn't my thing, you know?"

 _*flash*_

"Listen," Gwen began. "Cody can be a bit of a pest with his flirting and all but he isn't all that bad. He's like the annoying little brother you want to see suffocate with a pillow but once a good point is brought up it's a good point. A mental challenge makes sense at this point which means…." Her body shifted uncomfortably. "I may be in trouble. I'm okay but I'm no genius."

 _*flash*_

"I really hope it's a mental challenge. It's where I excel! That and building things, and anything with technology." Cody boasted, proudly. "Maybe that way I'll impress the ladies!"

 _*flash*_

* * *

"No matter what the challenge the Screaming Gophers are going to take the win!" Heather declared, with a sneer.

Bridgette frowned, slightly. "There's more to life than winning Heather."

"Says the loser on the Loser Bass," She taunted back mockingly and laughed.

That whipped the smiles off of the Bass bristling slightly at the taunt from Heather as the rest of the Gophers shared similar sentiments, narrowing their eyes at her. It seemed that winning had been the only thing on her mind; winning.

"That's enough Heather," Trent spoke. "It's been a long day for all of us."

Heather shot him a poisonous stare. "Fine."

"Yesch what is her problem?" Katie's hands slammed her hips and glared.

Duncan shrugged. "She wants to win. Duh! Just like the rest of us."

"You could have said it nicer Duncan," Courtney remarked, crossing her arms with a lethal stare.

"Ohhh ouch, Princess. Didn't realize you cared that much."

She stomped angrily. "I do not care!"

The rest of the Bass bickering back to their cabin leaving the rest of the Gophers staring incredulously disappearing from view.

"Think they'll be okay?" Cody spoke after awhile.

Noah did not bother looking. "They'll be fine. If not we'll find a dead body in the morning."

"Nice Noah," Gwen said, smiling sarcastically.

"So I guess we're calling it a night?" Leshawna asked, stretching slightly. "After today and all that gaming, I think I'm gonna hit the hay."

Owen yawned. "Yeaaaah I think I'm going to as well."

"I need my beauty sleep," Justin stated staring into the mirror and gazing deeply at his face.

"Fine. We'll need to be ready for the next challenge so everyone goes and get some sleep. Because come the next challenge we'll crush those Killer Bass into the ground!" Heather stated, smashing her fist into her palm with an evil smile heading for the cabin.

"Girl's got a one track mind." Leshawna quipped, shaking her before following.

Harry glanced back. "I think I'll hang out here for a bit. Could use a bit of air before taking some sleep." That and gave him time to think plus seeing if Hedwig had returned with any mail, having heard nothing from Hermione or from Hogwarts. It did occur to him the possibility that Hermione might not have access to the channel which Total Drama had been playing on and her disdain of certain things like reality TV would be something that his friend would have turned her nose up at. Waving lazily. "Sleep well, guys."

"Hey, I'll stay up with you man." Trent hauled his guitar over. "I haven't played it today. Might as well sit and relax, yeah?"

"Oh. Yeah, that sounds fine."

The musician laughed. "Great! Maybe we'll be able to come up with some lyrics."

"Wait for what?"

Trent's laugh continued to echo draping an arm over Harry's shoulder leading him to the dock.

Gwen gave a slight smile. "You know they're kinda like brothers."

* * *

 _*flash*_

"….Kinda like brothers?" Cody repeated slowly, brow cocked slightly. "Um is she joking?"

 _*flash*_

"Either Gwen's blind as a bat or she doesn't realize what's going on." Noah began, flatly. "I feel a bit sorry for her. Then again pretty sure Harry has no idea what's going on either," His head shook slightly and anymore palmed. "Hopefully it won't bite either of them or us in the ass."

 _*flash*_

* * *

"What's your real reason for staying up with me?"

Harry and Trent stay by the docks with the other strumming on the strings of his guitar quietly with the moon shining down on the lake with the cold wind skimming over and causing them to wash back and forth. He had not been lost to know that there had been an ulterior motive for Trent joining him rather than heading to bed, there had been truth in his fellow Gopher's earlier words had not practised since the challenge. Often hearing him playing around more rather than running around and interacting with everyone else. It was pleasant having music playing, listening to the rather catchy tones that came from Trent's fingers. Even he could admit to tapping his foot to the rhythm.

Personally, Harry did not possess any musical talents but had been able to recognize good music when he heard it.

Trent paused. "Do I need a reason to join you?"

"I think there's more than you just playing," Harry retorted, politely.

"Smart." He flashed a smirk. "Okay, true. There had been a motive behind my reasonings."

Harry remained non-plussed. "Care to share?'

"Do you really want to know?" Trent commented, coolly.

"I'm curious."

Trent hummed, thoughtfully. "Curiosity killed the cat –"

"And satisfaction brought it back," Harry finished.

"So they say," Trent agreed, amused. "Alright. Question for a question. Sound fair?"

Harry managed to keep himself still. "Alright, I have nothing to hide."

"It's a bit impudent but I was worried. After what Sue said to you earlier this morning, we searched for you and couldn't find you other than Leshawna. Not that I can blame you, man." Trent's green eyes flickered briefly. "It was wrong of her to leak what happened to your parents and worse yet the things she said afterwards. That's why I had been slightly surprised earlier with you forgiving her. You say you're fine but seriously, how are you holding up?"

"That's a loaded question," Harry responded diplomatically.

Trent appeared unfazed. "It's a standard."

"I'm dealing." That had been the closest real answer which Harry could give even after Leshawna's words from earlier helped the day had not yet ended. "Tomorrow I think I'll be okay."

"Hm." The humming echoed from Trent nearly silently, green eyes gazed over briefly and then returned to the currents. "If you say so."

Harry chose to ignore that. "And you?"

"What about me?"

"Why you came to join me," Harry stated.

The music ceased playing for that moment. Trent wearing a look of thoughtfulness, stroking his chin in mulled silence. "For one I was worried about you," He admitted, nodding. "I could tell that you were hurting. All of us could, actually. You scared us there, man."

"That…. That had not been my intention." Harry responded, after taking a moment to answer. "I just –"

"Got caught up in the whirlwind," Trent finished, nodding sagely. "It happens. Don't feel too bad about it, man."

That had been easier said than done, he felt guilty for up and leaving randomly in order to cool off. Sue's words managed to cut through him like a knife hitting the nerve painfully, in a manner of speaking she had not been entirely wrong. People did often get hurt even killed because of him. It was his own stupidity, his reckless and ignorance that leads to such horrible things. If only he'd listen to Hermione before rushing off to the Department of Mystery's than maybe Sirius would have been alive, and Cedric would have been alive if he hadn't been so goddamn noble! But… focusing on the what ifs were pointless. He could not keep coming up with excuses for himself all that could be done was to be ready for the future and prevent any further innocents from being killed.

Harry needed to get stronger in order to protect those around him and the innocent from harm. The question had been… how?

"Something's on your mind," Trent's voice broke through his mind.

"Ah, yeah." Harry gave a sheepish grin. "Just… thinking over what Sue said is all."

The musician glanced briefly at him. "Then sing it."

"What."

A sly smile formed. "You heard me. Sing it out."

"Trent." His voice flat with a deadpan stare. "I can't sing. I can't even dance."

"Everyone can sing and dance. You just need to find your own rhythm and tone," Trent disagreed, shaking his head. "C'mon. Just… listen," His fingers halted before beginning to pull the cords on the guitar. A low yet pleasant noise echoed from the other's throat, before singing in a low yet firm tone having an edge with each syllable leaving his voice as they strung together into a song. Harry felt rather bad that he was unable to recognize the song but felt eerily unable to tear his gaze away.

The light from the moon emphasised the song that came from Trent's lips with the gentle wind blowing against the two, he felt rather entranced with the other boy. It took him a bit to realize that he had been staring at Trent the entire time.

His voice eventually stopped singing and gazed over.

"Well?" Trent prompted. "Your turn."

That snapped Harry back to reality. "I um what?"

"Your turn to sing."

"I told you I can't sing." Shaking his head vehemently.

"It's just you and me. Besides what do you have to lose?"

"You aren't going to let me leave unless I sing, are you." It wasn't a question.

The musician strummed in response saying nothing as his brow quirked slightly above his eye. A sigh parted from Harry's lips realizing that there had been no way for him to truly escape though knew that Trent did this in order to help elevate the level of stress he'd been under. He always felt self-cautious when it came to singing, not to mention his own body. The scars that were on his flesh would merely cause more uncomfortable questions to be asked and raise suspicion, even the chance at some of the campers poking their noses in business that did not involve them. His time at Hogwarts provided him with the necessary means in order to hide from the prying eyes of the public with and even without his friend's help, but at the camp, the chance of his body being exposed left him feeling rather small and vulnerable despite the utter stupidity of it all. Nevertheless, for now, he's playing along.

He cleared his throat a bit before stopping. "I… don't know what to sing," Harry said, lamely.

Trent shook his head. "Just sing whatever is in your heart."

"…What?"

"Music isn't about what you think, it's about what you feel. What's in your heart," Trent placed his hand over his own. "See that's what I love about music. It has the ability to touch people's hearts and souls resonating with them, soothing and even healing parts of the heart. There's a lot of people in the world that find comfort in music and in musicians too. Music does so much more than people think, then they realize. It's why one day I want one of my own songs to help people in the same way that music saved me."

That caught Harry's attention as his brows furrowed together. "Saved you?"

For a brief moment, surprise came over Trent's face before replaced with embarrassment. "Aah that's nothing, don't worry about it. N-now, come on. It's your turn. C'mon I won't tell anyone if you turn out to be bad!" He smiled cheekily.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Trent," Harry replied dryly.

Trent smiled innocently. "I never said I didn't have any confidence."

"Your words say otherwise."

"Then how about giving it a shot and proving me wrong?"

His lips pressed thinly. "If I do will you stop?"

" _Maybe_ ~"

Harry resisted the urge to groan. "… Fine. You will, I'll sing. But," He added seeing the beaming of victory that donned Trent's face. "It's going to be one song. Got it?"

"Good enough," Trent retorted easily, smiling smugly.

The idea of singing out loud with someone made Harry want to sink into a hole and dieanymorebut with Trent, there had been a different feeling in place. It did not make things much easier for him having to mull over what exactly Harry wanted to say, or in this case to sing. Calming himself internally as his lips began to move with the lyrics that soar between them each connecting together going in tandem with the strings pulled from Trent's guitar as the rest seemed to slide into second becoming almost lost within his own thoughts and emotions. It had been fairly embarrassing for him to admit but Harry began to enjoy this. Eventually, his throat demanded a stop almost hacking at the last word as a storm of coughs echoed in place.

His face flushed a bit covering his smile behind his hand. "Erm… I sounded pretty bad, huh?"

"Not bad," Trent said. "You have potential. Maybe."

"Maybe?" Harry squawked undignified.

The musician wore a cheeky smile in response.

"Oh, that's it," Harry shoved him playfully.

Trent grinned widely laughing as he gave him a gentle shove back.

It seemed that the night would end up being filled with nothing but laughs, music and fun.

* * *

Chapter Seven end.

I did not mean for this chapter to take this long but I do hope that it had been worth the rate, chapter 8 is already being worked on at this moment so hopefully it will be out quicker sooner rather than later. That said as for the up coming chapters do you

Want to see the three-day period of rest or jump straight to the next challenge? And do you want to read the winner and alternate winner? (They've both been chosen).

Also, everyone I really appreciate all the reviews that you send in! So please make sure to send constructive criticism for your reviews as well!

Until next time!


	8. On the Stage

Chapter Eight: On the Stage

The sound of Chris's voice blaring through the microphone instantly made the list of things Harry wished he did not hear in the morning.

"Urgh does he have to do that?"

Noah's voice echoed from the blankets, nearly dropping onto the floor with dark bags hanging under his eyes. Cody somehow managed to drag his ass out of bed not too far behind the other where as Trent, Harry and Justin were already up and moving, being the early bird that Harry was, it had been easy to shake off such a noise. Although in retrospective sleeping in had it's own not that he an idea of what that was like, yawning tiredly shaking his head.

"Morning!" Beth greeted, warmly by the table waving as Hedwig sat allowing herself to be brushed by the comb.

Trent waved. " _Mornin'_ Beth, you too Hedwig."

"Morning you two," Harry greeted, smiling faintly nodding. "Hope she hasn't been giving you too much trouble Beth."

Hedwig's amber eyes pierced at him whereas Beth shook her head. "Oh no she's been really great. In fact, it's because of her that I got up early before everyone else, I feel a bit bad leaving the rest of the girls asleep but I know better than to try and wake Lindsay not to mention Heather," She shuddered slightly. "The last time I did that she nearly knocked me out."

"No offence Beth but why are you still friends with Heather?" Trent inquired, stroking his chin. "I mean she doesn't even treat you or Lindsay right."

A flicker of hesitation flashed in her eyes. "I w-well…. she... she isn't as bad as appears."

"Is she now," Trent sounded dubious.

Even Harry clued in on the girl's cruelness and desire to win by any means. It's how Heather managed to get as far by taking control and winding them up like dolls little by little the rest of the team began to become agitated with her, none more so than Gwen herself. Heather seemed to have an out for her. It reminded him slightly of Malfoy the utter obsession to see his life in ruins and doing whatever able to come out on top rather pathetic, actually. Now that Harry spent time thinking on it. After getting his father be sent to Azkaban going back to Hogwarts meant being forced to endure the sheer ire of the ferret this time to probably a dangerous degree.

"Morning y'all!" Leshawna greeted, waving her free hand while glancing at a sheet of paper.

Beth stared. "Is that another letter?"

"Letter?" Trent and Harry exchanged a glance.

"You guys didn't know?" Noah's voice echoed, dry and empty as before.

"Know what?" Trent inquired.

"Leshawna has been getting love letters since our second day here," Noah answered, flatly. "Each one is a haiku. And seems to me, it's doing its job." Hearing a lifeful with echoing from Leshawna while staring dreamily at the letter.

Trent's brows raised, revealing surprise. "Love letters?" A smile formed. "That's rather romantic."

"You too Trent?" Leshawna snapped back to reality.

"Me too what?" A perplexed gaze fell on him.

"You think it's romantic," She elaborated.

The musician rubbed his neck in hesitation. "Well… yeah, I do. I mean conveying your feelings via through something special," His cheeks flared somewhat. "It's romantic don't you think?"

Leshawna smiled somewhat and focused on the paper. "Yeah… it's sweet."

Before anything could be said that sound of the loud speaker boomed loudly. "Campers are to make their way to the large stadium near the forest! Bass on the left and Gophers are to the right. This will be for today's challenge anyone who does not show up will face an automatic disqualification."

"Looks like we'd better start heading off," Leshawna sighed. "Honestly it's like he loves listening to the sound of his own voice."

"It is Chris," Beth commented.

"Oh well. Looks like I'll have to savour this baby letter." Leshawna stared at the letter and shook her head before folding the sheet sliding it into her pocket. "Alright, gang we're moving out. Let's go!"

Resigning themselves to whatever hellish challenge that Chris planned on throwing at them with the thought of a stadium being built it had been something big. The past few challenges had been fine thus far without causing any problems and getting further in the game; it surprised even himself. The summer had just begun which meant that he could end up eliminated anytime. Long as it was at the end of the summer Harry would be fine with that not desiring to go back to the Dursleys any sooner, the longer he'd last the better, of course, it would be by the rules. Unless push came to shove. Eyeing quietly at the long black chords that came into view, peering through the many bushes that covered the way as a cylinder dome could be seen through the visage of branches, seeing light-heads hooked up above the dome-stage.

It worried him. What exactly did Chris have planned? His instincts were screaming at him to high-tail it out of the area and forced himself to continue on, not wanting to get sent home so early. The others did not seem nearly affected.

"Looks like some of the Bass and Gophers already arrived!" Chris's voice boomed from the stage. "Feel free to take a seat. I'll explain more once the rest arrive!"

Trent and Leshawna seemed unfazed proceeding to the stands as Beth and himself quietly exchanged a glance before following.

"Hey," Trent patted the bench. "Right here Harry!"

"Oh, thanks, Trent."

The musician grinned lazily and leaned back slightly. "So what type of challenge you think we're gonna do?"

"Judging by the stage?" His eyes gazed briefly. "Something involving music."

"Looks like we'll have this in the bag," Trent smirked, confidently.

"Isn't that a bit early to say?" Beth spoke up, timidly. "I-I mean we don't really know about the Bass and their team's skill."

Trent's posture straightened. "Do you have any musical talent, Beth?"

"I-I mean…" Her hands fiddled a bit. "I wanted to, well, you know to play an instrument but the farm came first."

The musician nodded solemnly. "So, it's just you and your folks?"

"Y-yeah," Beth gave a shy smile. "It's been in my family for generations so I know the ins and outs of the farm and what to do, usually I look after the animals first and foremost since you need a license in order to drive the tractor and all. It might be exhausting doing all the ploughing and everything, it's hard work that's worth it in the end!"

Before anything could be said Gwen appeared waving before approaching the group stopping briefly stunned then shook it off and took a seat beneath Trent gazing upwards. Cody crept up from the sidelines glanced at the group, frowning slightly before shaking it off and moved to sit beside Beth; who gave a smiled. As the rest steadily began to join the groups on the bleachers, Lindsay had the unfortunate timing of sitting beside Heather, who whispered quietly into her ears with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"Welcome to our brand new deluxe state of the art outdoor amphitheatre!"

Chris emerged, arms open wide with a bright smile. "Okay this week's challenge is a summer camp favourite; A talent contest!"

"YES!" Owen leapt from the bench pointing, excitement bouncing off of him. "Awesome!"

"Each team has eight hours to pick three of their most talented campers," Chris continued as though he never heard Owen in the slightest. "These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle anything goes as long as it's legal!" His eyes narrowed pointing towards Duncan, who snapped angrily in turn. "You'll be judged by our resident talent scout DJ VJ and rap legend grand master chef who will show his approval via the chef-o-meter. The team that loses will send one camper home tonight for good luck."

As the groups began to disburse heading back to the camps in preparation for tonight. Personally, Harry felt dread beginning to creep up inside knowing that there had been no particular talent which he possessed that could be used on stage. In hindsight that had been a blessing meaning that he would not have to worry about thinking and doing the thing for the night leaving the rest for the chosen three. Having a challenge and not having a challenge to worry about suddenly eased the tension that had been built up, feeling far more assured of himself while walking confidently back to the Gopher cabins as he exchanged a brief glance with Bridgette who gave him a polite wave as she disappeared with the rest of her team.

The rest of his team went inside to grab their things until the sound of whistling echoed prompting them to rush outside meeting up with Heather whom carried around a clipboard and wearing a whistle. Eyes glowing fiercely.

"Okay," she declared. "I'm team captain for this challenge so here's how it's going to work –"

Gwen's brow raised sarcastically. "Wait who said you were team captain?"

"She did!" Lindsay prompted, with a bright smile. "Just now."

"Lindsay, Beth and I took a vote. And I won," Heather appeared pleased.

"That is not democratic," Noah quipped, flatly. "And doesn't our intake count?"

"Noah brings up a good point," Harry mused, thoughtfully. "Justin is a model and Trent's a musician so they'd probably be a good fit with running this."

Gwen smirked slightly.

That had been when Trent appeared carrying a muffin. "Harry, I snagged you a muffin from the lounge."

"Oh thanks," Harry accepted the gift sharing a brief smile.

"Trent," Heather's smile could be compared to poison. "You have no problem with me leading this do you?"

The utter disinterest formed on his face, shrugging. " _Sure_ ," He responded flatly. "Go for it."

"Good. Then Beth, Lindsay and I shall be the judges." Heather announced.

"…Urgh, whatever." Gwen's eyes rolled.

* * *

* _flash_ *

"Wait so Trent snagged Harry a muffin?" The goth stared unsettled slightly. "I mean… he does look really underfed and malnourished. Maybe I should start sharing some of my food with him?" A pause. "Then again, Chef's food isn't exactly what you call edible. At least the muffins are good." The last part had been muttered lowly that the camera barely managed to catch what she had said.

* _flash_ *

* * *

"So, are you going to audition?" Trent inquired, observing as Owen chugged a giant bottle of water and glancing at Gwen. The three plus Cody had been sitting together and talking or rather the later shooting Gwen rather flirtatious glances simply to go ignored.

Gwen grunted. "Doubtful," before smiling. "The both of you should. I heard you guys singing by the docks last night you were pretty good."

"You think?" Trent smirked and looked at Harry, who felt his cheeks burn at the praise. That had not been what he'd expect to hear Gwen say. His line of thought got interrupted by Owen's alignment of burping the alphabet in order, shocking the rest of the Gophers for a brief moment until the guys (bar Noah and himself) cheered in congratulations with Trent rushing over.

The two exchanged a high five with Trent pointing his fingers at him.

"That was excellent man!"

Heather scoffed. "Well, you're not going to do that in this contest. That's disgusting."

"You know how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in one go," His arm draped around Owen's shoulder encouragingly and briefly moved away as Owen bent over and announced his other ability in regard to Beethoven's fifth.

The echoes of no went far and wide.

"Where are _you_ going?" Heather snipped as Gwen began to stalk away.

"Anywhere that's not _here_."

Once Gwen left that's when things became awkward. Heather emerged from the cabin wearing the pinkest tutu that Harry had ever laid his eyes on nearly blinding himself by the sight alone. The accompanying piano piece that followed during her dance routine for her ballet felt empty. It lacked something. That or he found himself unable to care about the dance in general with how Heather managed to snag control so easily it should not be a surprise to see her get in, eyes straying towards Beth, who looked just as bored as he did. In fact, nearly everyone seemed bored out of their skulls as Heather danced, twirled and postured herself in rhythm in the music; at least that's what he thought? Knowing next to nothing about ballet left his opinion stale. Leaving now probably would not be a good idea given the glare Heather shot at Gwen once she left, he already had one enemy here there had been no need to acquire another.

His eyes struggled to keep awake nearly falling asleep. A pain in his ribs caused them to shot up as Noah gave him a significant stare, seemed that he had not been alone in his disdain of the ballet as the piano came to a long winded end.

Clapping echoed. Somewhat.

"Thank you, thank you." Heather bowed, glancing back at Lindsay and Beth with narrowly.

Lindsay jolted briefly. " _O-oh_ I vote for Heather!"

"That's sweet of you." She beamed. "Beth?"

Beth hesitated. "I mean… the moves were very well done and on point, and you looked rather beautiful Heather. It's just…"

"Just what Beth?" Heather came hostile.

"It had been missing something," Harry prompted. "It needs something more than just you dancing around back and forth otherwise it's dull and uninspiring, it isn't going to gain us any points in the challenges. If any at all."

Justin hummed. "Maybe a dance partner? I do some ballet myself. It's required by my agency for movie roles, commercials and such. It could gain us an extra point."

"A partner?" Heather question, irritated at the thought before beginning to succumb to the radiant smile he wore. "With…. Justin?"

"Hey," He smiled. "I do know a thing or two about dance, mi lady."

A dreamy sigh came from Heather. "Just… let me think about this alright? Everyone go and take five."

"Gladly." Harry murmured quietly, watching everyone begin to disburse away from the three though Beth remained in place in quiet thinking and not having the heart to disturb her, sitting down at the table. It did not take long for the others to join.

"So," Noah began. "Are we really going to let Heather take control?"

Leshawna stared pointedly. "I ain't happy about it either and it isn't like any of us have much of a choice. Even if her ballet is boring as all hell, she and Trent are the two people that have talent." She glanced at Owen apologetically. "Sorry big guy."

"None taken," He smiled.

Trent frowned. "In that case, we have two people. We need a third and that's if Justin joins Heather for the dance we still down one."

"I'm not sure if Owen's burping the alphabet is going to be worth many points." Harry murmured, mulling over. "But then again…"

Justin seemed to share this line of thought. "Chef is a guy and we could use that to our advantage."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Izzy waved maniacally. "I can dance! I learned a really special one when my parents and I went on vacation. You see I meet this guy who taught these dances, and like me being obviously the best dancer he's ever seen taught some moves. I blew his expectations out of the water because I'm such a genius and all. So like I have a full repertoire of dances that I can do too –"

"As nice as that sounds Izzy," Harry interrupted cutting her off politely as able. "If Heather is dancing I think having another dancer might resolute in us gaining fewer points or being penalized."

The redhead paused, tilted her head and looked thoughtful before smiling. "Oh yeah! That's true I didn't think of that. Good catch, Harry!"

"What about you sugar? You gonna get up there on stage with Trent and do a duet?" Leshawna's smile had hidden implications that barely registered in his mind.

He shuffled uncomfortably. "I… don't feel comfortable singing in public. I'm not that good."

"Don't worry," Trent spoke. "I'll make sure to snag us victory."

It had been nice to hear that someone had enough confidence in their team though none of them knew what skills that the Bass possessed, the talent that they were going to present to Chef on stage. It had been a fifty-fifty chance of winning for either side, even with their current winning streak anything could happen tonight. Once their break had been done Heather, who changed back into her normal outfit, and Lindsay returned to the table as Beth had been in preparation of revealing her own particular talent, no one expected her to be able to twirl and throw around flamed batons as she danced around keeping concentrated tossing them up into the sky as the spun around and around, the flames nearly reaching out and burning girls. Heather jerked backwards staring in horror before each of them grabbed the ends of the bench's pulling them away to protect themselves from the fire.

Beth glanced sheepishly from the bench. "I forgot to take the catching class," She informed.

"Ah, guys." Trent's eyes strayed from the rest of the group pointing towards the burning bush. Justin emerged from the cabin wearing shades while carrying a fire extinguisher putting out the fire, before tearing off his shirt and downing the bottle of water that Leshawna gave him. The girls plus Owen and a little of Trent fawned over Justin.

Heather sighed dreamily. "So… I think it's agreed that Trent, Justin and _moi_ and," Her dreamlike tone ended with minor disgust. "Owen. Will be our picks for tonight, good?"

A collection of nods circled round.

"Alright!" Her hands clapped. "Let's get ready for tonight!"

Now that was done and over with he could finally go have peace to himself.

"Harry!"

Scratch that thought pausing mid-stride as Trent slide over his guitar, smiling. "Mind if I join you?"

"I'm not really doing or going anywhere," Harry informed.

Trent's brow raised. "Needed space after Heather's little prima donna take over?"

"Eh." Malfoy had been far worse than Heather in Harry's humble opinion, bribing the Slytherin Team and using every connection available in order to make his own life a living hell, not that it ever worked. "Look at this way, doubt she'll be around much longer."

"I don't know about that," Trent mused grimacing slightly. "Heather reminds me of a cockroach. _Unkillable_."

Harry snorted. "Anything is killable. You just need to find their weakness is all."

"Holy water?" Trent joked.

"That's vampires," Harry responded. "As for Heather, we don't know if she's even human."

The laugh erupted animatedly as the two made their way to the docks sitting near the edge of the waters shuffling their feet having calmed down since their arrival to the island. Trent's guitar laid on the wood, it felt odd not hearing the musician play anything. The talent show was tonight, either Trent planned on taking a break before the big performance or had something planned up his sleeve. Not that he disliked his friend's presence, in fact, he quite enjoyed having him around.

Feeling the breeze brush up against him, sighing in contentment. Since the post-dodgeball, the talk with Leshawna and Trent helped a great deal. His arms stretched with a quiet yawn arched his back slightly as he gazed at the blue sky above.

With the chaos that the challenges brought and the less than stellar food that Chef gave them all, it had not been that bad.

"It's beautiful today."

Trent hummed, agreeing. "It is. Makes it a great choice for having the talent contest."

"I'm surprised that Chris didn't make the challenge harder," after getting busted for playing video games. Chris had mentioned about the other night.

"Probably didn't get permission from the producers," Trent stated.

"Or saving it for a harder challenge," Harry countered, darkly.

A shrug had been Trent's response. "Let's just focus on getting through this challenge," He smirked.

"The bass will probably want to bring out all the stops given the fact we've won three times in a row now," Harry pondered. "If luck is in our hands we should be able to secure another win."

"Maybe," Trent glanced. "Who knows? I mean, I don't want to send anyone home but those are the rules."

The rule of being voted off the island hurt after realizing that Eva had been kicked off, Hedwig had been happy enough to be sending letters to her and knew that she had yet to strangle Ezekiel at the Camp de Losers as she had written to him and that the two of them were watching the episodes. The letters that they shared had been few though she did tell him in great detail about the anger management course that had been offered there, it helped in prove herself control even though Eva felt hurt that the team kicked her off the island she did admit that her anger had gotten the better of her. Thus the reason behind the decision. Afterwards she detailed tips for improving his swimming and building muscle mass, progress had been going fairly well with Bridgette's help even diving underwater with little trouble. Even so, Harry had been glad to know that at least Eva had been keeping busy.

During the time off he used the tips to practice with Bridgette supervising and ensuring that Harry did not drown. Granted that it might have taken him a few attempts before gaining a handle but it helped. Now he was able to enjoy being in the water with everyone else.

Despite covering his body from head to toe.

"Hey, guys."

Gwen strolled near the dock decked out in her swim gear. "Mind if I join you two?"

"Sure," Trent flashed a smile. "Go for it."

"Thanks, Trent," She smiled back and sat on the end, sighing. Eyes darted to the guitar. "Plan on practising for tonight's talent show?"

"Here, and there."

"I'm sure that you'll do great," Gwen encouraged, shyly as her fingers ran through her locks. "You two going to do a duet?"

Trent and Harry exchanged a look before the former shook his head. "We ultimately decide it's going to be one on stage tonight."

"I'm not really good with being on stage," Harry added. The Quidditch platform had been different being able to distract himself by flying through the air pushing out the things that unnerved him thus focusing on the staying on his broom.

"Awww that's too bad. You guys sounded really great the other night!" Gwen said. "I was looking forward to you two singing together."

Trent's smiled widened. "You think so?"

"Definitely."

"Here that," Harry felt his ribs being jabbed by Trent. "We sound great!"

"Yeah, yeah. How about I stay off the stage and leave the limelight to you?"

Trent leaned back, the lazy smile rested quietly. "I dunno man. I could always use another singer on stage with me."

"Then let Gwen do it," Harry gestured to her. "She's probably got musical talent."

"What? Who? Me? Nah!" She waved. "No one would I ever get on stage to sing!"

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it!" Trent laughed, good naturedly.

Gwen averted his gaze, cheek bones glowing red. "I guess… it wouldn't be so bad," She began. Soon after a sigh passed through her lips gazing down at the water as her toes danced on the surface. "Sometimes I just feel like getting away from everyone here. You know? I mean, it's like they're all driving me crazy." She shifted her attention back. "Well… almost all of them." Gwen finished, sincerely with a genuine smile.

Trent returned the smile as Harry gave a polite nod.

While Harry had truly yet to bond with completely everyone at the camp there had been a few that managed to drive him up the wall; outside of Sue. The few could be counted on with one hand alone much to his guilt, unfortunately, that had been something which could not be helped. Maybe in time once he got to know those individuals a bit more than his opinion might change. The one person whom Harry found himself questioning ever getting along with had been Heather, her power trip and controlling issues were far too much for him to simply let it go. At this point in the game, he doubted that she devised a plan to vote him off this early but more than likely had a target on his back.

For now, he planned on letting Heather do as she pleased and digging herself into a giant hole. After all, karma had been a bitch.

As the rumbling on the dock started to cause the three to jolt upwards in shock hearing the sounds of Cody and Owen rushing towards them. Harry managed to catch a scowl on Gwen's face before the two stopped head, out of breath.

"Wow, dude." Trent began. "Where's the fire?"

Cody held his hand up. Wheezing painfully. "O-one second guys. G-give me a moment…"

"I-It's pretty big news!" Owen breathed.

"Did Heather finally get eaten by a bear?" Gwen looked positively gleeful at the thought.

Cody stared deadpanned. "We're not that lucky."

"The summer is still young," Harry mumbled quietly, mouth twitching as Trent's chuckling could be heard.

"Anyway!" Owen interrupted. "Heard it when I was out practising with Noah when the two of us heard from the backstage with the Bass –"

Trent instantly jumped on that. "What about the Bass? Did something happen? Are they all okay?"

"Define okay," Cody started. "Apparently Bridgette's clumsiness ended up totalling Courtney's violin!"

That gained some stares. The three snapped their heads among them before giving the brunet their fullest attention.

"Are you serious Cody?" Gwen questioned, eyes wide.

"Do I have any reason to lie?" Cody countered, undignified with the question.

Trent winced, empathy displayed on his face. "That's rough. Violins aren't cheap. I bet it must have cost Courtney a small fortune to own one not to mention the tutoring for it," His head shook. "Disappointed that I lost a potential music rival even if it gives us ahead."

"Another win for us Gophers, though," Owen said, hesitation appeared briefly. "I mean… it's good for us but…"

Gwen stood. "You know what? I'm going to go change and see what happened."

"I'd better start heading off too," Trent grabbed his guitar. "You _coming_ , Owen?"

"Oh!" Owen glanced, uncertain. "A… Are you sure Trent? I'm not gonna throw you off am I?"

"Nah, dude. C'mon! We'll bond and stuff!" Trent smiled reassuringly, clapping the blonde on the back the two left Cody and Harry alone as Gwen went with them. Once they were gone he felt the burning eyes from the other teen.

"So, uh Harry, dude." Cody began. "Did Gwen ask about me?"

Harry gave him a long stare. "No. Why?"

"… Never mind," A long drawn out sigh. "But you and Trent then?"

Confusion formed giving Cody a strange look. "Trent and me what?"

"Nothing!" He smiled. "C'mon buddy, let's grab some good seats!"

* * *

The night finally came upon them with the teams splitting to their respected benches each filled with anticipation and curiosity sitting down. None of them knew what to expect for tonight, the rumours of Courtney's violin being destroyed by Bridgette spread like wildfire among the Gophers thus made them wonder how the Bass would compensate for such a loss to their team. Their two performers were left a mystery to what they planned on doing, with DJ and Geoff were missing from the stands they knew the two were chosen. Harry noted that Bridgette and Courtney were also missing from the Bass benches briefly dismissing the thought as the latter had been the uncontested captain of the Killer Bass (despite the controlling issues the girl had, not that it was any of his business.) Instead waiting patiently for the talent show to begin, Cody and Gwen sitting near him.

Lights began to dim briefly with a giant spotlight focused on the centre followed by the sound of drums beating a tonne. Sounds of a speaker blasting with noise effects waving lights moved back and forth for dramatic effect as the noise seemed to lessen in volume.

"It's the TDI Talent Extravaganza!" Chris's voice boomed loudly. "Welcome to the very first camp Wawanakwa talent contest where six campers will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves. First up for the Screaming Gophers is Owen!"

The sound of claps and jeers echoed from the Screaming Gophers hoping to boost their fellow teammate as best as they could. Even Lindsay seemed to be really into cheering for Owen. The spotlight focused on Owen who emerged from the stage, Noah looked rather smug with himself and placed a nose clip on and gave two thumbs up. Izzy roared with enthusiasm grinning maniacally as her claps echoed into the sky, each waited as the sound died down as Owen grabbed the gigantic tub of water chugging the entire thing under a minute. His hand held up for a brief moment composing for the audience before bleching the entire alphabet in a rather… the theatrical manner with him pulling off many unusual moves the should not have been possible. As the blech ruptured the audience with Owen doing the splits with sheer ease, no one moved to say anything. Far too stunned for a word to be said.

Even Chris could stare in utter amazement attempting to formulate words. It vanished and made his way onto the stage clapping the blonde on the shoulder. "And what a rather usual talent that we have here with our big friend, Owen. Master Chef what say you?"

The sound of low ticking could be heard.

"Looks like you didn't score too high, man." Chris gave him a sympathetic look. "But unfortunately, it's time for us to move to the Killer Bass. Please make room for the big guy; DJ!"

Harry did not expect to see what he did, DJ entered from the left side of the stage wearing a skin-tight outfit carrying a rod with a pink ribbon. He felt slightly at a loss to what was going on stage, not understanding what exactly the other had been performing. Glancing sideways it became apparent the rest of his team did. DJ's performance did not last long as the ribbon managed to get his leg tangled almost tripping him and set him off balance, struggling to gain control over the centre of his gravity before winding up unable to move, responding with a sheepish smile.

The host clapped. "Dainty yet masculine let's see what Grandmaster Chef thinks!" Chris's hand held high as a pitiful ding echoed and stared flatly. "Not much." DJ's stared at the floor slumping off saddened by his score. "With two down and four axe to go. It's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead. Next on deck, Trent. Take it away, my bro!"

Trent came onto the stage with his guitar wrapped around him sitting on the stool. "This song goes to someone very special here at camp," A gentle smile rested on his face as silence fell on the stage with the sound of the chords beginning to strum. The singing baritone yet filled with passion as each lyric sung hit beautifully mesmerizing the audience as not even the Killer Bass were able to look away, each note accompanied fit easily together before coming to a soft end. The musician's eyes glow vibrantly with the lighting above.

"Nice work!" Chris practically ran on stage clapping Trent's shoulder, beaming pleasantly as the louder ding echoed. "I'm liking your style dude! So does Grandmaster Chef!" Trent waved awkwardly at the audience the nervousness clear. "All right quite hogging my light, buddy!" Shoving the musician to the side off the stage. "Three down and three to go and the Killer Bass are totally sucking so far! Let's hear it for Bridgette!"

Harry glanced back at the stage.

Wait…

 _'Why was he so curious all of a sudden?'_ He thought. _'It was a good song and all, but…'_

Shaking his head. No, it was not that important. Enjoyable but not that overly important.

Yet part of him felt fixated on the song. And just whom it truly had been about, that train of thought soon came to a crashing end when Bridgette entered on stage on her hands smiling nervously before unleashing the stage, as well as the two benches, got drenched in vomit. Due to being so high up Harry and Cody managed to avoid getting hit. Her clumsiness came into effect slipping off and spiralling in the air before landing safely in Tyler's arms.

Lindsay, however, proved not to be too pleased. Darting over with amazing speed glaring angrily. "Hey! Puke on your own boyfriend!"

"On your own _what_ Lindsay?" Heather question angrily, arms crossed staring narrowly.

"I didn't say, boyfriend!" Her body straightened immediately.

"Clean up in aisle three, four, five and six!" Chris emerged plugging his nose with his fingers as he spoke high-pitched. "In the meantime, we'll take a short break to hose the joint down!"

* * *

* _flash_ *

Bridgette sat dejected bags sitting under her eyes. "Going home won't be so bad," She said, forlorn. Her voice cracking in sorrow. "I-I can always work at the surf shack…"

* _flash_ *

* * *

"Welcome back to the TDI Talent Extravaganza!"

Chris grinned. "So, in a strange twist of events, Bridgette's chunk falling fest registered a two thumbs up on the Grandmaster Chef-o-meter! Tying with the Gophers who hold the lead with Trent's love song. So without further delay here she is for the leaders, Heather!"

Confusion arose from the Gophers noticing the lack of Justin, who came to the benches, the smug walk to the stool sent most of them on edge. Whatever Heather had planned meant big trouble. The way she smiled, sitting down pleasantly on the stool, eyeing each and every one of them with façade sweetness. Umbridge had nothing on her. "Originally, I was going to dance for you with Justin as my partner," She explained. "But instead I want to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration." Holding up a green book and waved.

"She wouldn't!" Gwen whispered, stricken.

Harry glanced. Worry built inside.

"So with words by Gwen, performance by me. Enjoy." She cleared her throat. "Okay so I'm trying to ignore him but he's just so cute. If they custom ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would have been McHottie."

Lindsay gasped sharply in horror. Where as Cody nodded smugly.

Harry did not bother questioning. Yet.

"We just totally connect. He's pretty much the only person I can relate to here and I know it's a cliché but I love guys who play the guitar!"

Cody stared bewildered. "… Wait. I don't play guitar!"

"Shocker genius," Noah mumbled, however, his eyes were concerned for Gwen.

As the goth slide towards the edge of the bench planning on making a get away running off without a sound.

"Well," Chris cut in before anything could be said. "It's time for the final act of the night. Can Geoff and his rad stunts turn the night? I seriously doubt it. Let's find out!"

Except that had not been whom the Bass sent on stage. Instead, Harold made his way up which confused the hell out of the rest of the audience. Honestly, no one really knew what to expect from the geeky teen but after some prompting from Courtney, he began making strange noises from his mouth becoming something. It had been rather catchy, actually. These noises seemed to loop around like sound effects or other Harry did not know if there was an honest definition of what Harold had been doing as the ginger let out a ' _booyah'_ indicating the end. Silence washed over the stands with nothing until an eruption of claps, cheers and hollers from both teams emerged.

Harry found himself clapping quietly. It was interesting, so he gave the guy some point.

"Wicked Beatboxing dude!" Ah. That's what it was called! Chris clapping and approached Harold. "Dude check it out! Grandmaster Chef has declared his winner. Even though they held the lead the Screaming Gophers have been trampled by the Killer Bass!"

"Harold that was amazing!" Bridgette cried.

"You did it!" Courtney announced.

The two rushed over towards Harold and hugged him with Geoff twirling with hat smiling widely.

"As for the Screaming Gophers pick your favourite loser and I'll see you at the bonfire!"

* * *

* _flash_ *

"People thought I was mean to Gwen," Heather said, waving her hand. "Whatever. All I need is four votes against Owen. Getting Lindsay and Beth were easy, Justin may not like me very much but I can be persuasive. Pretty sure I can get Cody on my side too. He's depressed about Gwen, so I can use that to my advantage. Noah, Izzy and Harry might pose a problem, that is if I didn't interfere with Owen already. Which also means that Izzy will probably vote for whatever I told Owen to vote for."

Her smile stretched evilly.

* _flash_ *

"I know what Heather did was mean and all," Owen spoke. "But she is right about Gwen walking out on us during practice and not helping. I hope you can forgive me, Gwen!"

* _flash_ *

* * *

The very first ceremony for the Screaming Gophers. After winning three challenges in a row they were finally forced to vote off one of their own faced with that reality each of them prepared to pick the one person to send home. And in all honesty, the choice was not hard.

"Screaming Gophers after getting so far for so long you have come to the voting ceremony. Campers you've already placed your votes and made your decisions," Chris addressed holding a tray of marshmallows. "One of you will be going home and you can't come back. Ever. When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow. Trent!"

The musician blinked and grinned receiving one from Chris.

"Gwen." The goth sighed with relief. "Leshawna. Cody. Noah."

The three got up and received their marshmallows. "Justin, sorry about not being able to perform dude. Maybe next time." Justin smiled before returning. "Beth. Lindsay. Harry."

Once Harry received his Trent gave him a smile winking.

"Izzy."

Heather and Owen were left.

"Before I hand out the last tow marshmallows I wanted to say Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment." Chris praised, sincerely. "Music. Drama. Barfing. There is only one marshmallow left on this plate. Owen, you showed the world how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet while showing off those sick moves, bro! And Heather," His eyes zeroed in. "You're _full_ of surprises."

She had the gall to appear pleased.

"But reading another chick's diary out loud to the whole world, man that is _whack_." Chris stared sternly. "No. Really. That is very messed up, dude."

Heather scoffed. "Oh please. Just give me my marshmallow." She held out her palm with a ' _gimmie'_ motion.

"Owen. I personally think this is very wrong but tonight just wasn't enough." Chris informed, sadly holding up the marshmallow. "Goes to…"

The round of glares sent directly to her had been universal. Even Izzy looked ready to throttle her.

"Time for you to catch the boat of losers, Owen." Chris looked rather sad pointing.

Heather smirked, evilly as she tossed the marshmallow into her mouth.

* * *

* _flash_ *

Gwen stared at the camera with a vengeance. "If that evil _little_ cow thinks she's getting with this. She has another thing coming!" Crushing her fist with narrowed eyes that burned with brimstone and fire.

* _flash_ *

* * *

"Urgh…."

Harry pulled himself off the bed, discovering himself unable to sleep and moved outside. Body coming to a straight halt casting a stare briefly and walked straight out of the cabin to the bench, running his hands through his face sighing. It felt as though his mind ran a marathon going further and further away with no resolution. Nothing he did helped. The cold winds brushed against him, shuddering slightly. It helped cool him down enough, but that had not been the problem.

For some odd reason, he felt obsessed by the song Trent wrote. And after the thing with Gwen's diary…

His heart hurt. And, Harry did not know why. Clutching onto the fabric of his shirt trying to make sense of the confusion that was held deep inside of him.

That had been until….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Heather came screaming out of the cabins sprinting to the water like her life depended on it. The only thing Harry could do had been stare openly not even making an effort to comprehend what his eyes witnessed.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

Chapter Eight end.

I guessing none of you expected that didya? From here on out, the original order of the eliminations no longer matter! So have fun guessing and trying to figure out who is going to be receiving the boot from the Island!

Make sure to leave constructive criticism in your reviews! Until next time everyone!


	9. In the Woods

Chapter Nine: In the Woods

"Campers!"

The Bass and the Gophers crowded at the meeting place, exhausted from the other day though no more so than the Gophers after sending Owen home the previous night. The odds had been stacked against him though how many did not know given how Heather read Gwen's diary to the world. No one had been impressed by her actions as the looks of disdain were tossed towards Heather's direction, smiling and ignored the looks given as there had been no care in the world.

Gwen sat as far away from Heather as possible sitting on the opposite side of Beth who had Heather on the other, glancing worriedly at the two not knowing what to say or do. Not that he'd be much help either given the distance Harry placed between himself and Trent.

The song plagued him still. Pathetically enough, almost made him want to laugh.

"Today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills." The pristine smile shined holding hands up. "I'm not gonna lie to you. Some of you may not come back alive."

Several of the girls gasped in horror as Harry stared narrowly at Chris, the implications of a threat were loud and clear in his mind.

"Just joking!" Chris laughed. "All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just have to find it!" Holding up a green bag, pulling out two maps tossing them to Heather and Duncan. "Oh!" His body turned gaining everyone's attention. "And watch out for bears. Lost a couple of interns in pre-production! First team back for breakfast wins invincibility," pulling out a blowhorn and pushing the button as the sound nearly shot their eardrums. "Well, off you go!"

Leshawna glanced fearfully. "D-did just say there are bears up here?"

"It's a bear," Harry stated, casually. "Long as you don't bother them, they won't bother you. We just need to be smart about dinner for the night that's all."

Noah sighed, heavily. "Just in case we'll leave you behind when they arrive at our campsite."

That had been met with eye-rolling with Izzy giving details about her encounters in the past, whether they had been true or not had been left up to the imagination. No one never knew what exactly had been the truth but Harry admitted that some of her tall tales were rather enjoyable to listen to. Gory details aside.

Both teams were on the same path initially before splitting off from one another for the different locations of their camps. The majority of the walk with the Gophers had mainly been in silence with Gwen sauntering ahead, head and arms hanging low. Obviously, the previous night continued to affect her mind. Everyone connected the fact that she had been speaking about Trent, though, the latter had not said much. In fact, neither of them had spoken a word with the musician taking a distance of his own, falling into quiet sobering and thought. The fact that Gwen developed a crush on him must have been a slight shock to his friend, now that Harry thought clear the way she acted around him made a bit more sense; shifting her moods whenever Trent was nearby. At first, he chalked it up Gwen being Gwen, everyone clued into her crush on the guitarist, however, the way she acted say something else.

It made things between the Gophers awkward and tense. Between Heather reading her diary, Gwen avoiding Trent and Trent refusing to speak; the rest noticed immediately. No one dared to try to break the tension in fear of making things worse than they already were.

This had been an issue that could be resolved by Gwen and Trent, only.

None of them had the right to interfere.

That aside, Harry kept his own distance. An unknown reason continued to plague inside of him tugging at the heartstrings flashing back to last night focusing on the song. It irritated him so. And felt utterly stupid because of that, it did not matter whom the song had been meant for. Long as everyone enjoyed it! Yet, why did it matter to him?

Heather, on the other hand, seemed enraged. Scratching her arm irritably with a poisonous glare and growled. "She is _so_ the next one to leave!"

" _Who_." Noah questioned, sarcastically.

She threw a glare. "Who do you think? She dumped Harold's red ant farm into my bed!"

Harry nearly smiled. Remembering how she ran out of the cabin screaming her head off a memory which he'd be savour for the rest of the summer.

"You did read her diary out loud," Trent responded, frigidly with narrowed eyes. "To the entire world."

Heather did not like hearing that and sharply turned with hands curled into fists and glared. The rest of the group halted in their step feeling the vibrant anger coming from her, body shaking not happy being defied. "So?" She scoffed.

"So?" Trent repeated, coldly. "So? That was beyond harsh, Heather."

Heather pointed downwards, angrily. "She is going down!"

Without another word to say, she stomped away with the rest following afterwards with Trent hanging beyond. Except he had not been alone.

"For now," Harry started, slowly not wanting to say the wrong thing. "Giving Gwen space might be a good idea. It allows space for both of you."

It sounded something like what Hermione would say during a fight. Acting as a mediator between two people having them get their own space long enough to think over events before coming to a conclusion once emotions were reigned in. She did it often during his moodier moods. And the fight with Ron during his fourth year when neither of them was talking to each other, Hermione had been there to try to patch things up though ultimately managed to themselves. To this day he felt bad for putting Hermione through such a horrid thing. Never truly getting a chance to apologize, the rest of that year and fifth year became too stressful for them all.

He resolved to talk to Hermione once the summer had been finished so that they'd be able to talk over things and seeing to make changes so nothing like that happened again. Hopefully, the advice he gave Trent would be helpful.

Trent's hand rested on his face. "It's not that," His head shook. "You have a point about giving her space… seeing as she isn't talking to me at all."

"She'll come around," Harry assured, sympathetically.

"Yeah…" Trent agreed, quietly and shook his head slightly with a faint smile. "You're right."

The smile had been enough for him. "C'mon, let's go and catch up to the others before Heather decides to use us as offers for the bears." Harry teased, followed by Trent laughing with the two jogging together after their team, in hopes of catching up.

* * *

* _flash_ *

Trent sat quietly contemplatively. "…I'm glad that Harry's here with me. I know it isn't Gwen's fault for acting out if anyone's to blame it's Heather. For now following the advice is for the best until things settle between Gwen and I. If she ever decides to talk with me again." Hesitation formed and rubbed his neck. "Still. Gwen has a crush on me?" His gaze became fixated on the floor. "…."

* _flash_ *

* * *

The camp area had been an open field with a large tall tree next to the tent which had been settle up upon arrival with a small fire circle for cooking food. The tree and bushes surrounded the place provided good coverage against any animals that might stray towards them since Chris had warned them of the bears earlier, precaution needed to be taken for safety measures. While the chances of them encountering them were reasonably low it never hurt to be prepared. Though could not deny that this had been a great place to witness the night sky, Harry took the time to stare upwards smiling fondly as the others were looking at the map to discern the necessary information.

"It looks like there isn't any food," Cody murmured, stroking his chin.

Trent nodded. "This is a survival test. Look at the instructions."

"Let's just hope that we won't get any furry visitors," Justin admonished. "I don't want to get my handsome face clawed up and ruin my modelling career."

Leshawna fond over him. "Hun, I don't think you'll ever have to worry about that."

"Do you two mind!" Heather snapped, gripping the map. "I'm trying to read here. It says that we're supposed to find our own food. I still don't see it…" Her brow quirked delicately gazing at the sight.

A small chuckle came from Trent.

"I think they mean in the woods," He informed.

"And by in the woods," Noah added with a sharp smirk. "They mean hunt."

Harry sighed and stepped forward. "I'll go looking for food. I'll try to bring back as much as I can for everyone."

"At least this will be a good week for my diet!" Heather's voice rang angrily.

Beth glanced back and forth fidgeting slightly. "I-I'll go with Harry. It will be easier if there are two people to scavenge for food, right?"

"Be careful," Leshawna called. "And make sure neither of you go too far from the camp, got it?"

The sounds of footsteps echoed as Beth caught up to Harry briefly hearing Trent's voice reassuring that they'd be fine. They were getting food what need was there to worry? Harry inwardly scoffed, gazing at the trees and bushes which came into view glancing back to retrace their steps, not wanting either of them to get lost. Finding enough food for them to spend the night was going to be trivial seeing as the biggest eater; Owen, was no longer around (though it pained him to see him leave) and since Harry himself did not eat all that much either; there would be plenty for them to survive off of. Discerning what was edible was the important part. The fish swimming in the ocean would be the perfect candidate for dinner long as they did not attract the wildlife in the woods.

And depending on how successful Beth and he turned out also played a role. Surviving one measly night was not that big of a deal given his past, Harry knew that the others might not enjoy it not that he would either. Starvation would be nothing new. Other than Hogwarts and the Burrow, Camp Wawanakwa had been the place where he got feed while not the best food Chef seemed to have a soft spot for him and slammed food onto his tray and refused to let him leave until finished.

While Chris and Chef's tendencies were brutal he gave the man points for caring.

"Um, Harry?"

He gazed back. "Yeah Beth?"

"A-are you okay?" She asked. "You've been kinda quiet lately."

"Quiet?" His head titled, confused.

Had he? Harry had not noticed the difference in attitude since the previous night at least not that he'd was aware of.

"I mean – you haven't really been speaking up that much," Beth started. "You're really quiet to being with but especially today, you don't really seem to want to talk to anyone. Not even at breakfast! I was… worried about you."

"Worried? About me? Why?"

She glanced down and shuffled, awkwardly. "W-well we're… Aren't friends we? I mean, it's okay if we aren't –"

"We're friends," Harry agreed, nodding warmly.

A small smile appeared on Beth's face cheeks glowing pink. "B-but you've been quiet. I did see you talk with Trent earlier before we arrived but once we got to the camp I thought going with you might be a good idea," she added. "And, erm…. It gets me away from Heather."

Beth showed doubt for a while now. After the talk Trent and Harry had with her yesterday morning it seemed to settle to Beth that Heather was not a good person and played dirty, stealing Gwen's diary to read it to the world must have been her wake up call. The look he caught on Lindsay's face gave him hope for the blonde and that she'd break away from Heather's control, it would take effort on her part to do so and to grow as her own person. She might be a little airheaded but clearly held a good heart seeing as not once had he ever hear her murmur an insult to anyone generally being nice and seeing the good everyone. A part of him envied that.

A sign that he had grown jaded over the years becoming nearly distrustful to those around him. Each experience caused he hear to close off little by little until his guard went up full-force. Being on the island helped relax him somewhat being around regular people.

Strange. Almost like he had been getting soft.

"W-where should we start?"

Harry returned to reality shaking his head. "Oh um… we should probably divide our jobs. I'll go after the fish. Try to search for some berries and fruits I'd wager there'd be an apple tree around here that we can cook with the fish."

"Like apple cider?' Beth exclaimed.

"I don't see why not," Harry shrugged. "But let's not go too far. Neither of us wants to end up lost right?"

After Beth left to scavenger for fish, Harry had been left to his own devices searching for the river. The rushing of waters echoing bouncing off the trees the sound had been faint it had been enough for Harry to go one using his ears to guide to the desired destination occasionally tossing a glance back checking up on Beth to ensure that neither wandered too far from the other. Once satisfied the search continued paying close attention to the detail surrounding him, the noise growing louder and clear with each step taken. Adrenaline rushed inside jogging forward passing through the bushes and trees until coming towards a skidding stop to seeing the clear water, glistening beneath the rays of the sun. Many fishes were seen within the water. His eyes glance to the side noting that Beth was not nearby grabbing the hem of his shirt pulling it over his shoulders and curled up his trousers to his knees Harry stepped into the river.

Deeply focused on the water watching as the gleam of the sun shined down and gazed deeply at the reflection. His feet grounded with narrowed eyes before his arm snapped forwards ignoring the chilly sensation running up his wrist, and grabbed the ends of the fish pulling it to the surface. It wiggled and wagged trying to struggle it's way free.

Harry held some mercy and placed the fish on the ground watching it flop back and forth in vain unable to get back into the water. His heart went out to the fish, but he had a job to get done resuming the hunt for more fish. At least gathering enough to survive the night and to get back to camp before the Killer Bass. With the berries that Beth was looking for there had been sincere doubt that they'd end up starving for the night, long as they got enough.

Time flew by working on gathering the fish for the night and placing them to the side, each flopping about trying to return towards the water. The sting of pity bubbled before bursting they needed to eat after all, and as much sympathy Harry had for the fish. Nothing could be done.

"… You can come out now." His back remained turned, standing with emerald eyes narrowed. "I can tell that you're there, Sue."

"Potter."

Sue stepped out from behind the trees hand placed on the bark. "How did you know that I was there?"

"Intuition." Harry deadpanned.

An audible snort. "I find that difficult to believe," She replied, smiling briefly. "But since this is you we are talking about perhaps I can grant you leeway."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Her eyes closed briefly this time with a real smile forming and then vanished immediately as it appeared glancing around the area. A brief moment of quietness neither saying a word since Harry returned attending the fish. Pausing once feeling the eyes burn at his back and straightened his posture, and moved towards the edge where the fish laid. "You look like you have something to say," He remarked, back turned towards her. Making note that she made no movement for her wand, or seemingly had a weapon her to use other than Sue's own fists. Even then Harry knew from personal experience that hands could be just as deadly as any other weapon; magic or not.

The talk they had previous eased some tension between the two however, Harry knew better than to place trust into her completely. An ulterior motive existed beyond mere words given her aggressive attitude beforehand, while people had the ability to change and grow, his guard refused to falter so easily.

"What makes you think I need any help from you, Potter?" Sue shot back.

His head shook. "Seeing that you're standing there and not moving? Doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're after something."

"Like you have anything that I'd want." She sniffed.

"Whatever."

Honestly, what was with this girl? Everything Harry said seemed to set off and make her angry.

"Potter."

Harry halted curling up the fish via by lace of his own shoe, brow quirked.

"The bruises." She pointed. "Where did you get those marks?"

That made Harry freeze before a string of curses echoed from his mouth. How stupid was he to let her see the scars and burns? "Don't worry about it. It's nothing that you need to be concerned about it."

"I'm not an idiot. But I'm also not like Granger either why should I waste my time hounding you?" Her arms shook and sighed exasperatedly. "Keep your secrets. You're right for once, why should I be concerned? Really, you're not even worth focusing on."

"Then why come all the way out here to bother and pester me?" Harry snapped.

Sue opened her mouth to retort before clutching her jaw shut face reddening. "That's none of your concern!"

"You're right." Harry nodded. "It isn't. See ya."

Slipping his shirt back preparing to return to the Gopher Camp Sue called out. "Wait!"

"Yes?"

Silence and hesitation. "Have you seen anyone else lately?"

"Anyone else?" His brows furrowed confused.

"You know what?" Sue's head shook. "Never mind. Thanks anyway Potter, enjoy losing today's challenge."

Harry refused to sink to her level thus did not comment returning a curt nod in the girl's direction before disappearing among the trees and scanned quietly searching for Beth. Had he accidentally gone too far from what they agreed? It did not seem that far. His head shook; no, that wasn't it. She definitely was around somewhere. Not that much time had passed since the two ventured into the forest at least not that the wizard thought, in fact, it barely seemed like any time had passed at all.

"Harry?"

His eyes glanced back, seeing Beth pop out. "There you are."

"I grabbed some berries and I did find some apples too," She held up the small bag revealing the findings. "These should be enough. I recognize them from my days on the farm, my mom and dad taught me all about the cultivating and edible fruits growing up. These should be good for the night."

"Great!" Harry smiled. "Awesome work Beth."

She smiled shyly and wrapped her hands together swinging. "So, um…."

"Hm?"

"I erm saw you talking with Sue and I was um wondering…" Beth hesitated.

His eyes darted. "She was trying to pick a fight. Nothing new. Let her do what she wants it has nothing to do with us," Harry assured. Seeing no reason to indulge the Ravenclaw further than necessary, if it came back to bite him in the ass than he'd handle it. "Let's get back to the camp before Heather starts screaming for us."

Beth giggled quietly. "Yeah, she'd probably get all the animals swarming to her."

"It would be such a shame," Harry responded, dryly.

"Just means more food for everyone else," Beth commented, laughing still.

While it might not have been the most bountiful of food brought, at least they'd be able to make through the night and return to the camp for the morning. Provided that the team managed to get there before the Bass did, but if he had to guess, the chance off that they did lose somehow the wizard knew exactly whom was going to get the boot off of the island. For now flying under the radar and avoiding becoming a target was his solution into surviving the game, having zero intention of being sent home too early but trusting people proved to be difficult. Heather proved herself to be very untrustworthy given her stunt from the previous night; cruel and honestly unneeded.

He placed her at the back of his mind. Heather was nowhere near a big of a threat as she believed herself to be having fought against far more frightening and dangerous opponents. Staying out of the feud between her and Gwen would be wise.

"We're back." Beth cried. "And we've brought food!"

Heather gagged. "Are you kidding me?"

"Aw man," Trent beamed moving from his spot as the rest followed. "You're awesome Harry!"

"Oh! Oh! I love fish! I love fish!" Izzy cheered happily snatching one and dig her teeth in. Then realizing the stares she received from the others flushing brightly. "I erm guess we should cook them up first, huh?"

"How do you know how to fish?" Heather glared.

His shoulders shrugged. "Luck, mainly."

"Hey," Gwen spoke. "Long as it got us food."

Cody glanced curiously. "Berries and apples? All the way out here?"

"Is it eatable?" Noah eyed warily.

Beth nodded. "It is. Don't worry I made certain to inspect where it grew and to identify anything that seemed out of place that would indicate it being poisonous, we're fine!"

"Nice going you two," Leshawna gave thumbs up.

Justin held up the bundle of wood. "And I got the wood. Looks like we're gonna have a feast tonight."

"We just need to set up the tent and get the food ready," Trent looked thoughtfully. "Let's leave the preparations to Beth and Harry while we start getting the tent set up for the night. That way we'll all finish in half the time it takes."

"Sounds good, bud!" Justin flashed a smile as the girls felt the effects unable to disagree with him.

* * *

* _flash_ *

Heather sat cross-legged. "So we have fish and berries. Not exactly what I call a five-star meal but it's better than anything Chef has made for us so far, still, once again Harry is proving himself useful to the team. Now if I could simply get him on my side… Lindsay is proving to be okay. She's dumb as a doorknob but hey at least she does what I say."

* _flash_ *

"Joy. We have food now let's hope none of us gets eaten by a bear." Noah remarked, flatly.

* _flash_ *

* * *

The groups split into groups of two for making the tents; the girls making their own and boys for theirs as Beth and Harry focused on getting the food ready for the night. Setting up the campfire and tying everything together as the flame began to burn brightly and rotated the fish and berries while the smoke was blown in the opposite direction of the forest. None of them wanted to lure bears towards their location since Chris had informed them of the high possibility of them lurking within, not even Harry desired to go up against one. Sitting in front of the fire and waving the large leaf and sending the smoke away, crouching slightly and inspecting the fish quietly as night drew near.

Harry admitted that the group made sufficient progress. After last night the wizard almost believed that they would have had some form of tension that interfered with the challenges, however, Heather and Gwen proved to be somewhat willing to cooperate with each other. Somewhat. Occasionally, he caught glares sent back and forth between the two but nothing more. Their desire to win against the Bass must have forced them to put aside their pride.

Even so, Sue's words bothered him. What did she mean early by seeing someone? The idea of a possible enemy within the forest made his guard go up. The chances were slim, but not entirely impossible as there were individuals that sympathized with the Death Eaters and their cause. It would not be too strange if one discovered his whereabouts and feed the information back. Personally, he'd rather not get anyone on the show involved, slipping away when everyone fell asleep to patrol the forest. Not using his wand would be a huge pain but there were other ways to fight without the use of magic, somehow, Harry doubted that Voldemort would send more than one to try to kill him; that bastard was insane but pragmatic, wanting to capture him first and foremost rather than outright kill even then why waste the lives of his followers? He'd need them as meat shields for the upcoming war.

A cynical thought but the truth was true. Voldemort did not care about his followers in the slightest there were nothing more than pawns for him to use and abuse on his own whims before tossing them aside like garbage.

It sickened him.

People's lives should never be used and disregarded like tools. However, at the end, Harry resigned himself knowing that when the time drew near his hands would be stained with blood, strangely it did not disturb him as nearly as he believed. Not thrilled but not disturbed. A part of him deep down knew that either Voldemort or himself would be forced to kill the other. What honestly got to Harry had been how easy it truly was for him to get over such a deal after losing his temper with Dumbledore, in hindsight his emotions were stirred with hatred and anger directed towards Sirius's death and the callous treatment that his headmaster showed in turn. Trampling over his godfather's death as though it had been meaningless, and justifying it.

That had been when his trust in the man crumbled further and became unrepairable. Once returned to Hogwarts, the wizard planned on keeping a distance from Dumbledore and finding his own path to take.

"Harry! Bro!"

His eyes darted to Cody, who stood awkwardly with Noah and Justin. "Hm, what is it?"

"Seemed like you were in deep thought," Cody said.

Noah plopped to the ground. "Tent's done and looks like the food is actually being cooked. Not a whole lot we can do now," He pointed out. "Not with the camera crew nearby."

"So it's the waiting game until dawn," Justin added, stretching his arms and folding them. "Can't say I mind. Nice to be outside and just relax you know? Good for the skin."

The camera crew made his plan difficult now. Who knew when exactly they recorded and what would make it to the air? Harry assumed that everything was being viewed live to the world, being caught dealing with possible Death Eaters would not look good. For now, it appeared he'd have to do his patrolling when knowing that the crew was not around. Less reason to worry and no need to be concerned about protecting innocents plus doing things in his own manner without prying eyes would be less stressful on his part.

"Long as we get back to camp before the Bass, we'll be fine," Harry stated, nonchalantly.

"True." Cody nodded. "Didn't you have a run in with Sue again?"

"Unfortunately."

"That girl needs to tone done the anger issues. It isn't good for the complexion and causes wrinkles," Justin announced blithely.

'Somehow, I doubt she cares,' Harry thought, amused. Sue did not seem like the type of person to put care into her appearance coming off a bit too much like Hermione prior to the Yule Ball admittedly his track record of understanding the fairer sex was not the greatest. "She did mention something weird," He murmured quietly.

That caught Noah's attention. "Weird? As in oh-my-dog-can-do-this or just… plain weird?"

"The latter," Harry replied. "She asked if I saw anyone when I was looking with Beth for food."

Justin laughed. "My guess? The Bass split because they couldn't stand Courtney's bossiness."

"She is…." Cody bites his lip, hesitant. "Rather vocal."

"And not in a good way," Justin finished, snickering. "But seriously has she ever learned about volume control?"

"I'm sure that Courtney isn't that bad." Harry defended coolly, his interacts with her had been few and far between despite her taking the ointment during the first day and yet to return it to him. Duncan had complained about her from time to time during their days off usually of her trying to tell the punk what to do and how plus her constant reminder of being a CIT grained on everyone's nerves. For the moment he wanted to see the good in the girl before condemning her. "She just wants to be organized. I get that, my friend Hermione is a bit like that. She has mellowed over the years, however."

Cody leant back. "See? That's what I mean. Once Courtney learns to relax I'm sure she'll lighten up."

"That has much of a chance happening as my dog not drooling," Noah snorted, lips twitching.

A round of snorts and laughter echoed among the four as the night crept upon them all with the rest of their team gathering around the campfire and bathed in the aroma of the food being cooked, the hunger on their faces. They deserved a nice meal. Even if it wasn't an all-star meal, better than anything Chef could come up with. They dove straight into their food too focused on eating than holding the desire to chat. His own stomach had been yearning for something to eat savouring each taste and nibbled on the cooked fish, the apples and berries Beth found added much-needed flavour. This actually had been the first time that Harry had eaten fish since Hogwarts never allowed any pilfering of seafood from the lake, falling under the domain of the merfolk and the giant octopus.

Izzy excused herself a while ago as the rest gathered around the campfire once finished with the meal, the heated sensation of the fire pulled the group together. Gwen hides behind the tent with Trent's back covering her and Cody sitting not too far from the guitarist and the rest scattered around with Harry sitting near the bushes with Beth. His first-time camping in the wilderness never once did he believe it would be due to a reality TV show, but could not say that it was not enjoyable. The fresh air accompanied by the shining stars among the blanket of darkness brought on a sense of awe. The fact this experience was being done while alive…

Perhaps living was not a bad thing after all.

" _Mhmm_ , I tell you this is some good fish." Leshawna swallowed the last bite of her meal. "You two outdid yourselves tonight."

Beth flushed. "It wasn't anything special. I applied what I was taught by my folks and what I knew from experience working on the farm."

"It's not exactly what I can a meal," Heather's nose wrinkled. "It's still better than the slop back at the camp."

"Anything is better than what Chef makes," Gwen snapped, eyes narrowed as the taller girl turned her head in a huff.

"Nice going with the fish, man." Trent praised. "You too Beth. You guys are the real MVPs of this challenge."

Harry glanced slightly. "It isn't anything. I just did what I thought I'd be best at, that's all. We got plenty of food for the night and for the morning," He began. "I'm sure that we'll all be getting up super early just to ensure we beat the Bass to camp, however."

Heather opened her mouth before closing it then nodded pleased with his remark.

"Where's Izzy gone?" Justin glanced side to side.

"I think she went to the bathroom," Beth pondered. "She went not long after she ate saying something about being one with nature. I – I really wasn't paying much attention." A sheepish smile appeared.

Trent jolted up in alarm eyes widened. "That was at least an hour ago!"

"Izzy's fine," Harry assured, calmly. "She's a big girl and capable of looking after herself."

It struck him oddly at how long Izzy had been away from camp even so he trusted her enough to know how to keep safe and out of harm's way, having been proven time and time again at her resourcefulness as well as her craziness. As the others started to become frantic Harry knew that someone needed to be level-headed. Bushes ruffled behind him ceasing his train of thought and prompted him to stand with the rest jumping in worry as brown fur emerged from the green, with sharp rounded ears with sharp teeth baring toward them. A bear. A rather big, burly bear found their camp and judging by the look, seemed to be rather hungry.

The others scampered in fright towards the tree as Harry remained stilled and not budging. It was a bear; nothing more nothing less. He'd been up against far deadlier opponents in the past as his eyes rolled slightly restoring to a stare down.

"Harry what are you doing?!" Leshawna exclaimed. "Get up here before the bear eats you!"

Gwen stared down. "Someone has to go and do something!"

"Dude hurry and climb before it eats you!" Cody hollered, gripping onto the branches for his life.

Trent's eyes darted. "There's gotta be something we can do!"

"What do you want me to do?" Heather snapped.

"You're the one that suggested to climb up the tree in the first place," Gwen snapped angrily. "And now Harry's in danger!"

Justin stared fearfully below with Lindsay held upright against the bark far too scared to look down, Noah nearly lost grip on the branch nearly dropped to the ground before Cody grabbing his wrist and hauling him up.

Harry felt unmoved by the lingering eyes from the bear standing his ground. Ignoring the jeers from the others thinking of what to do in terms of power and speed that bear had him beat, however, using the poles that held the tent up. Using it as a polearm and skewing the animal crossed his mind though not wanting to hurt it more than necessary, the moment it revealed aggression Harry would have zero problems with ending its life.

"We don't have any food left for you," Harry began, slowly with narrowed eyes. "Leave us in peace. I don't want to hurt you."

The bear's head tilted slightly confused.

"There's a stream not too far from here. Go there and capture some fish, plenty of fish for you to eat."

Heather snorted audibly about to make a scathing as cracking noises were heard from across where she, Trent and Gwen sat. The weight from Leshawna, Beth, Cody and Noah started to break with the end where the former had been sitting broke off descending to the ground before the trunk and behind Harry, backing up against the bark of the tree as her eyes filled with fright unable to tear the gaze away. Time had not been on their side, if there had been a choice of whom to save, he'd much rather Leshawna's life was saved than his own.

"Get back up the tree." He whispered.

Leshawna's head snapped. "What?"

"Get up the tree," Harry repeated harshly, eyes firm on the bear. "I can distract it and give you enough time to climb back up!"

"Are you crazy!" She snapped. "That bear is going eviscerate you!"

"Better me than you. Now stop arguing with me and get up that tree already!"

The bear moved closer towards them standing upon its hind legs eyeing with curiosity. "Uh hey, are you two okay?"

Everyone froze. Stunned and unthinking looking at the animal as though it grew another head, talking creatures had not been too uncommon for him. Argog came instantly to mind but a talking bear? Far as he'd been aware there was no magic within the area which Harry could sense. It did not mean that the chances of hidden magical spots were entirely impossible as even Diagon Alley concealed its self from the view of non-magicals near downtown London.

"Uh…" Leshawna stared and shifted her eyes upwards before gazing back to the bear. "Did that bear just ask us a question?"

Gasps and bewildered stares shared all around. None of them knew what to think on the matter unable to come to terms about the talking bear, Harry, on the other hand, massaged his temple having recognized the voice.

"Hi, Izzy." He remarked, flatly.

Silence erupted around him to the point where crickets echoed serenely.

"Excuse me?" Cody exclaimed.

"Awwww you ruined my fun Har-Har!" Removing the mask to reveal the redhead who pouted. "Just when my act was getting good too."

Heather bristled with anger. "Fun? You call being scared out of your witness and worried about a team member whom just so happened to put on a bear costume and decided to scare all of us as fun? What the hell Izzy?!"

"That was downright mean," Justin agreed having slid down the bark frowning tightly. "You gave me wrinkles!"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you're fine. It was in the name of fun, I'd never honestly hurt any of you!"

* * *

* _flash_ *

Izzy's snickering echoed in the booth dressed in her costume. "Okay, okay okay! That was so funny like oh nooo!" As she began to make horrible gasps of terror waving her arms about before falling back into a fit of laughter. "Aahhh it's gonna eat us and I'm, like I can actually do that you know?"

The laughter boomed brightly.

* _flash_ *

* * *

The looks of disbelief were equal among them all save perhaps Harry himself. She was not that ruthless of a person a little excitable and energetic but not evil, that title had been reserved mainly for Heather, though understood everyone's feelings. None of them was particularly happy with getting wound up after she'd been away from the camp for so long. What was done had been done, however, it placed Izzy in a tight spot if they happened to lose the challenge and made her an easy target for getting voted off and resulting them having their second loss in a row. Not that it hurt them much due to having one up against the Bass, however, Harry much preferred keeping the advantage in their favour.

Deciding it had been best to interfere before things got too out of hand. He cleared his throat. "Listen, guys, I think we've had a bit of a long night. Instead of wasting our time squabbling how about we hit the hay? We have to be up early for tomorrow. Arguing is simply going to make us even more tired."

"Fine," Heather growled, glaring openly. "You stay the hell away from me crazy girl!"

Gwen yawned. "Yeah, good idea. Night."

"You can stay on my side girl," Leshawna told Izzy. "I ain't happy but even you don't deserve to sleep next to Heather."

Izzy merely smiled following behind her to their tent as Noah along with Cody and Justin headed into theirs. Harry decided to stay out a bit longer hearing the trails of their footsteps dwindling away into the tents leaving him alone in the night, with campfire remained to flicker with the flame. Eyes gazed above to the stars shining brightly plopping onto the ground, the serene silence of the woods surrounded him. His chest raised slightly as he took a deep breath, soaking in the night and stars.

In fact, Harry had been enjoying it a lot since coming to the camp. Strange probably due to the lack of rules and control, Chris and Chef allowed them to have a fair amount of freedom on the island long as no one interfered with the challenges.

"You not heading to bed?"

Harry snorted, bemused. "And I thought you'd be hitting the hay after our little bear encounter." Receiving a cheeky smile shaking his head in turn as his companion dropped across from him. "So," He began. "Have you been able to talk to Gwen yet?"

"Not yet," Trent's head shook. "I'm working on it. At least she didn't run away during dinner."

"It's progress."

The guitarist shrugged slightly. "I guess? She doesn't hate me. That's a plus."

"Give her time, Trent. Gwen will come around," Harry assured, calmly. "She is not the type of girl to blame someone else for another's wrongs."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Trent scowled. "That was a low move on Heather's part. I can't believe she read her diary out for the entire world to see just who does that?!"

"Someone who has a lot to prove. And does not like being defied," Harry answered, grimacing. The girl's attitude reminded him a bit of Malfoy's spoiled attitude and Snape's sheer loathing of him combined into one, tall vengeful girl. "She apparently has a thing for popularity. Don't really get that, but whatever."

Trent hummed quietly. "Guess being 'popular' isn't a thing where you come from, right?"

"I guess?" Harry never had time to stop and think about it, focusing more on the fight and war that resided near his feet. He had far more pressing matters which took up his time rather than being a normal teenager, whatever went on in the school that had nothing to do with Voldemort and his cronies. "Don't really care to be honest." He answered truthfully. "There are more important things in life than worrying if you're popular."

"That's true," Trent laughed warmly. "I'm fairly popular I guess? My band and I always get gigs around the city so we're rather well known."

"So, you have a band?" Harry questioned curiously.

Trent tilted his head. "Somewhat. We're friends mainly that jam whenever we have the chance, I'm the more serious member of our group since I do want to do something with my music. I want to make it more than just a hobby, become my career and use my music to help people like it's helped me."

"You've said that before," Harry began. "Music saving you."

"I – That's…" Trent hesitated as his voice trailed off his demeanour revealed uncertainty and nervousness. "That's…"

His head shook. "I'm not going to push the subject. It's not my business, Trent."

"…Thanks, man." Trent relaxed, relieved hearing those words.

What kind of life did the guitarist have? Trent showed himself to be friendly and willing to lend a helping hand to whoever was at the campground but one someone brought up his past he instantly changed the subject. His own home life had been less than stellar outright avoiding talking about home unless forced. Harry understood that need for privacy, the reluctance of opening up and talking, while not knowing what his friend had been dealing with for now he would give him the space needed until Trent was ready to share. Whatever the other had been going through somehow he believed that his friend would be able to overcome it, becoming stronger along the way. It would not be easy though nothing ever truly is, that much he knew from experience.

Family was not something based on blood rather than that made by friendships. He considered Ron, Hermione, Sirius, the Weasleys as well as Neville and Luna as family instead of the Dursleys whom would rather see him die horrifically.

Probably what they wanted when sending him to the Island.

 _Drip_ … _drip_ … _drip_ ….

His gaze turned to the sky witnessing the formation of dark clouds as droplets descended from above landing on his glasses then poured heavily upon them. Trent and himself rushed towards their tent laughing along the way.

An interesting way to end the night.

Trent and Harry were rather drenched entering the tent choosing to lay next to one another for warm drifting to sleep.

The next morning had been meeting with some complications hearing the piercing screech from Heather awakening the guys from their tent. They awoke to a sight of Lindsay and Beth holding Heather back from clawing the living daylights out of Izzy, who continued to wear the bear suit from the previous night having Gwen and Leshawna staring unmoved both having huge bags underneath their eyes. It did not take much to realize that none of the girls ended up sleeping yesterday. From what he could see the soggy sheet of paper held by the goth's fingers had been their map or rather what had been left of their map from the looks of things.

Which meant to return to the campgrounds they needed to remember by memory.

"Listen. I know all of you must be upset," Harry interrupted. "Right now, we have the challenge to win. So, let's get our asses moving before the Bass beat us."

Heather slashed her arms sharply. "You'd better keep your mouth shut crazy girl. Otherwise, I know who exactly is going to get voted off tonight!" Stomping away angrily as Lindsay and Beth stared at each other before following behind, Izzy seemed unfazed by the threat and smiled with a snicker.

"We've got to hurry before the Bass beat us!" Cody remarked. "C'mon!"

Noah let out an insufferable groan. "Fine, fine if we have to. If it will shut the Queen bee up I'll do it."

Justin went ahead pulling the two with them leaving Harry with the rest pulling forwards not too far behind them, determined to win. How long had they been asleep and for that matter was the Bass arrived at the campgrounds? The thoughts circled in their minds. How long had they slept for? What time was it? And how much time has passed since the Bass left? None of them dared to bring up such questions in fear of earning Heather's wrath. Given her volatile behaviour from earlier, no one desired to be on the receiving end of that. If their luck held out strong enough they would be able to get there before the Bass and claim immunity from the next voting session.

Their luck had been pretty good so far despite last time. Harry wondered whether that had been his fault given whenever good luck came bad luck followed immediately afterwards, though perhaps grateful that it had not been too extreme.

However, even he knew that the calm came before the storm.

"Oh no!" Heather cried, staring in horror. "T-They beat us here! This is all your fault!" She glared at Izzy poisonously.

Chris tsked waving his finger. "Not so fast Gopher-inos, it seems that the Killer Bass are missing a few fishes."

A pause.

"Oh." Courtney realized and then smiled. "You mean Katie and Sadie? We're pretty sure they got eaten by bears –"

"Wait." Harry interrupted, incredulously. "You mean that you left them and didn't bother to at least check on them? Even to bring back their bodies? What the hell!"

Trent frowned. "Did you at least go looking for them?"

"I did." Sue raised her hand. "Courtney told us not to bother."

"You mean…" Gwen trailed off, staring horrified. "You intentionally left them in the forest? Where bears and wolves could find them?!"

Courtney scoffed. "Oh please. They were probably eaten by the time they got separated from us there wasn't much that we could have done for them. I don't see why endangering ourselves would have solved anything."

"Wow. _Okay_ , what g _rea_ t teamwork guys, _A+ effort_." Noah remarked sarcastically, staring narrowly.

"It's not my fault!" Courtney defended.

Harry glared. "That's not that point. You are the captain of the Killer Bass, right? And a certified CIT. Isn't it your responsibility to ensure that your team is together and looked after? I'm sure that their parents will be thrilled to hear what happened from your mouth once this is over." He said, coldly.

"W –Wait what?" She jolted shocked.

"Actually," Chris smiled widely. "Harry's brought up and interesting point. You are the disputed Captain of the Killer Bass Courtney, so yeah. That responsibility DOES fall onto you. I hope you have fun~"

"You know Courtney." Harry began, tone low and frigid. "You and I never got off to a good start. I defended you and tried to see the good in you but I never imagined that you'd intentionally leave someone to die. At least I know with Heather despite her attitude and ruthless desire to win, she'd at least drag us back in some form of compassion instead of leaving us to rot. But you? It looks like you proved me wrong. I've never been disappointed in anyone as much as you," his eyes turned to the Bass. "Or your teammates."

Duncan and Bridgette flinched ashamed as the rest shifted uncomfortably. Courtney's face glowed red with anger and embarrassment looking as though she was about to strangle him alive.

"Guys!"

Sadie and Katie came running to the grounds, clothes torn and their bodies covered in dirt. Hair untangled and wild all overlooking tired, wet and more important alive, taking moments to breathe as the two came to a stop. "We made it!" Katie cheered, happily.

"We're safe – " Sadie said and fell silent. "Wait… guys, what's going on? Why are you all frowning?"

Courtney glared. "That's…. it's none of your business."

"….." Chris fell silently, glancing between the two teams. "Okay everyone I think it's obvious that the Gophers won this time. As for the Killer Bass, I'll be seeing you tonight! As for the Gophers, you'll be spending the night at a Tuckshop party!"

The rest of the Gophers beamed happily at the revelation instantly trampling off together with Harry remaining behind sharing one last glare with Courtney before joining his team. Whatever happened with the Killer Bass had nothing to do with him he said his peace whatever path they choose had nothing to do with him.

All that needed to be done now was celebrate with his team for another victory obtained.

* * *

Chapter Nine End.

Sorry for the long-awaited update everyone it's been a busy couple of weeks but now the new chapter is here! And another twist has appeared with Harry standing up to Courtney, what will happen in the next chapter? And who will be sent home? That's for YOU to guess!

Just to clarify that there will be NO bashing. There is none but that does not mean that everyone is going to get along with each other you know?

Until next time make sure to leave constructive criticism in your review!


	10. Phobia Factor

Chapter 10: Phobia Factor

"I still can't believe that Chris actually let us have a Tuckshop party."

The utter disbelief from Heather had been a sentiment shared among the Gophers, the generosity had been unlike the host gave the prankster-like mindset that he'd revealed to them, being able to have a real meal instead of Chef's slop from the camp would not ungrateful. Anytime they got to eat real food, sitting around the table immersing themselves in the banquet. The stunt that Izzy pulled barely registered on their minds, however, Cody knew that he had not been the only one to notice the change in demeanour with one of their teammates. Occasionally glanced towards his way auspiciously stuffing his face, the fish was good but REAL food had been a whole another deal, savouring the taste before swallowing. The brunet jerked slightly as his ribs were elbowed with eyes meeting with Beth's, nodding towards Harry's direction, concerned. Ever since leaving the Killer Bass at the campsite, their British friend remained oddly silent.

Quiet than usual. Harry managed to draw himself into the background never drawing attention to himself unless necessary such as early this morning, Cody could not help feeling proud of his friend for standing up to Courtney like that. Sure, Katie and Sadie could get rather annoying from time to time but neither of them ever meant harm. They were very friendly with everyone. Probably the friendliest people bar Owen.

"I still can't believe we even have leftovers!" Izzy gushed manically. "We'll have enough for the entire week!"

Heather sighed and gazed up at the night sky. "Thank god."

"I mean," Gwen began. "Without Owen around, we have enough for all us to survive without eating Chef's meals."

Lindsay clapped. "I can finally eat something good!"

"Girl, that's exactly what I'm talking about." Leshawna grinned.

"I feel kinda sorry for the Bass," Cody began. "I mean they're stuck with Courtney of all people and probably did not even get a chance to eat. Not that they don't deserve it after this morning's challenge."

Heather tossed a glance. "That's their problem. I don't see why you're bothering thinking of them especially little miss C-I-T. My guess? She's probably already on her way back home after that little stunt," She sniffed. "Not surprising. I might be a little bossy but at least I wouldn't leave one of my teammates to die. I'm not that cruel."

"Somehow I _doubt_ that." Gwen murmured darkly.

"What was _that_?" She glared.

"Nothing."

Gwen walked passed her unfazed by the loathing stare Heather directed towards the goth. Cody felt thankful for not being on Heather's radar and staying mostly out of the way, keeping his head down and avoiding all conflict seemed to be his speciality even though he'd been aware of dangerous his flirting with the fairer sex had become; he did tone it down during challenges and keeping focused… for the most part. Whenever Gwen entered danger his instincts awoken order to protect her, despite knowing that the goth did not need it, his reflexes usually override his rational thinking. Gwen was far more of a match during the challenges managing to keep her head on straight and use her thinking to help win. His observations did not come without a downside as Cody noticed the tension brewing between three members of the Gophers each one he came to consider being good friends of his, not knowing if anyone else noticed, the trepidation of uncertain crawled up from his spine. He wanted to help his friends. Somehow, anyhow… but in turn, he understood the possibilities of failure were the likely outcome to that of success. It frustrated Cody that there had been nothing which could be done to help his friends out of this predicament, challenges aside, he cared about them far more as people than teammates.

Even simply talking it out with the three alone would make tremendous progress. There was no way having the three together in one place would work out now that Cody seriously thought. Gwen would not stand for having Trent and Harry hearing her thoughts, preferring to keep to herself and her thoughts to herself, Trent while open had revealed himself to be rather concealing and avoidant when talking about himself and Harry… that was a whole another ball game that not even he had a chance of understanding. Harry was an enigma. That was for certain. Each day a brand-new mystery about the guy managed to show up causing confusion and wariness to build around him, not that he'd care. Harry was too much of a good friend to leave alone like that. It did make things harder trying to break his cold exterior, however.

His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't." Noah spoke, quietly.

Cody blinked rapidly. "H-huh? W-what you mean Noah?"

"I know what you're thinking." His friend stated, pinning an unimpressed stare. "Leave it alone Cody. Let them figure this out for themselves."

"B-But…"

Noah's eyes narrowed sternly. "Us interfering is not going to work out for anyone. And it isn't our business anyway, just leave it."

Cody curled his hands into fists and bite down on his lip. Unable to deny the truth coming from Noah, his rebellious and help nature clashed in defiance. "Standing around and watching isn't doing anything. You really think let them try figure things out is going to solve anything?"

"Honest answer? No." Noah stated, and then paused allowing them to trail behind the group. "The fact is – and you know this as well as I do Gwen and Trent won't work out."

His brows furrowed together. "Explain?"

"Gwen likes Trent. That's obvious from her diary," The brunet began. "But that's the problem. Gwen is in love with the _idea_ of Trent, the idea of her and him together. The only time she spent with him had been during the A-Wake-A-thon and after that, she hasn't even bothered to get to know him going out her way to avoid him. Sure, he'll snag her a muffin every now and then and share words with him, but she's never really sat down to talk with him as person to person. That's a doomed relationship right there. I'm not expert but I've seen my mom and dad and my siblings with their significant others. I think I have a fair understanding of a relationship is supposed to go."

"Okay." Cody stroked his chin. "Let's say that you're right. And that Gwen is totally in love with the ideal version of Trent than the real version. What makes you think that Trent and Harry will work out?"

Noah gave him a look. "I wouldn't say they'd work out. They just have a better chance, since they communicate better than him and Gwen. They share and spend time with each other more than Gwen does with Trent, the problem is that Harry does not seem like he's aware of his own attraction to Trent. And Trent…."

"Is indecisive and trying to be friends with both," Cody finished.

Noah nodded.

"…. Well that's perfect." He remarked, face-palming.

"Even then there's no guarantee that anything will work out." Noah's head shook. "And it has to be their decision. So, no meddling."

"Fine." Cody murmured. "No meddling…. For now."

"No."

" _Awwwww_."

It did not take long for the Gophers to arrive back at the Island with the leftovers from the party and proceeded to their cabin noticing that the Killer Bass sitting around the campfire staring dejectedly, the rest of the Gophers paused glancing at one another uncertain. The atmosphere of sorrow had been enough to keep them from approaching, however, Harry appeared to be brave enough taking out the jellied cake and moved towards them nonchalantly. The rest following a few moments after.

"What do you guys want?" Courtney inquired, hands on hips staring tiredly. "Come to rub it in?"

Gwen and Lindsay nodded ferociously with a smile before Harry spoke. "We have extra from our party. Thought we should come and share some."

"So, what… so you're just being…" Courtney hesitated. "… _Nice_?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And from _you_? After you nearly got me thrown off?"

"Listen," Harry said. "I figured that you'd be hungry. That's all."

Beth held up the jelly dessert upwards Courtney who flinched away with a scream of ' _No!_ ' and backed up slightly. "I – I mean no thanks, I'm good."

"What? Are you on a diet or something?" Duncan inquired, lazily.

Courtney whirled a glare. "No," She said, defensively. "I just don't like green jelly. Is all."

"S-Sadie would have wanted to share food with everyone." Katie sniffed, sobbing into her hands with Bridgette comforting her.

Duncan opened his mouth to say something as Beth approached him and DJ with the dessert.

"S-SNAKE!" DJ cried, raising his hand and knocking the dish from her hand spiralling onto the ground.

Cody bent down grabbing the so-called snake from the discarded dessert and held it up. "Chill dude," He began reassuringly. "It's just a gummy worm."

"S-sorry for tripping," DJ apologized. "Snakes just freak me out!"

Tyler patted his arm empathetically. "I feel ya man," He said, understandingly. "Chickens give me the creeps."

That gained mixed reactions with Gwen eyeing him oddly. "You're afraid of chickens?" She questioned before silencing upon seeing the tired and fatigued gaze that Tyler wore, a guilty look crossed her own after that.

"Wow," Duncan remarked. "That's… that's _really_ lame, man."

* * *

 _*flash*_

"So suddenly everyone's having this share fest by the fire." Gwen began, in disbelief. "Like Beth went on, and on about how her mortal fear is being covered in bugs. Justin's afraid of not having his mirror on him, Harold's afraid of ninja, even Heather admitted being afraid of sumo wrestlers!"

 _*flash*_

* * *

Everyone sat around the campfire as the flames kept them warm with the night covering as far as they could see without a single star hanging in the sky, the fire being the single light around them. It had been the right amount of spooky. It truly felt that they were all finally coming together and enjoying the summer like a regular bunch of teenagers rather than going at each other's throats for the prize, being able to sit down and relax around the roaring fire talking with each other was better than acting like idiots. Cody felt himself at ease for once not having to worry about anything other than talking, of course, not that he was thrilled with sharing his fear. It was pretty stupid in hindsight.

"What's my worst fear?" Gwen stared nervously. "I guess being buried alive."

Lindsay stared tired and frightened. "Walking through a minefield. With high heels!"

"Flying." Izzy shuddered. "There is no- _ooooo_ way you'd EVER get me up there."

"I'm scared of hail," Geoff admitted. "It's small but deadly dude."

Bridgette focused on the ground briefly glancing up at the group. "Being alone in the woods."

"…closed spaces," Katie spoke, shivering. "I-I don't really do good with them."

Gwen's brow quirked. "Aren't mall shops closed spaces?"

"Well, yeah." She nodded, hesitantly. "But like they're people there, you know? You aren't… alone."

The goth understood what Katie meant nodding with acceptance. Apparently, it had been Cody's turn with everyone's eyes falling on him putting him on the spot as he sweated. Of course, he expected that his turn would eventually come just not this soon! Tugging at his collar slightly and attempted to regain his composure.

"Defusing a time bomb under pressure," Cody said, hurriedly.

"A _time bomb_?" Sue repeated, slowly as though talking to a child.

He tossed a glare. "My grandfather is a former a soldier. He told me horrific stories okay? A defusing a time bombs was one of those, it's… scary okay?"

"All right, all right calm down." Sue raised her hands in defence with a smile.

Courtney seemed proud of herself. "I'm not afraid of anything," She declared, boldly.

" _Baloney_!" Duncan coughed indiscreetly.

"Oh really?" Courtney's ire focused on the punk. "What exactly is your phobia Mr Know-it-all."

That's when Duncan's usual bravado did a three-sixty, blue eyes suddenly lit with fear. The expectations of the group and curiosity arose with each passing second awaiting to hear what fear that Duncan had, personally Cody waited gleefully, while not having anything personal against the punk being able to gain the upper hand against him would be favourable. His fingers gripped into his pants and the sound of chattering teeth echoed quietly as the pressure started to get to him.

Duncan sighed with resignation sliding his chin into his palm shutting his fears and stuttered. "C –C –Celine Dion standees."

It got so silent that Cody could have sworn he heard a cricket nearby.

He smiled widely, giggling. "Ex-squeeze me? I didn't quite get that!"

"Dude," Trent began, not nearly as mean. "Did you just say Celine Dion music store standees?"

The punk covered his face barely having his eyes be seen cowering frightfully.

Lindsay squealed happily. "Ohh!" She shook. "I love Celine Dion!" Before pausing with uncertainty. "What's a standee?"

"You know," Trent said. "Those cardboard cutouts that stand in the music store."

"Don't say it, dude!" Duncan snapped.

Trent continued despite the threatening stare. "Kinda like a life-sized flat Celine."

"So," Courtney teased, with a growing smile. "If we were to have a cardboard standee right now –"

Duncan slammed his hands on his ears glaring. "I said shut up! What about you guys?"

"Okay." Trent decided to lay off. He was far too kind for his own good. "Well, I hate mimes. Like, A LOT."

Cody noticed the way that Courtney rolled her eyes. It was a rather common fear that and clowns, mimes were not really that often seen in his area or in the country far as his knowledge went. Trent shifted his body slightly staring at Courtney contemplatively, tapping on his chin with a narrow stare. "Okay, you're afraid of something." He commented. "Spit it out."

"Nope." She beamed, standing with pride. "Nothing!"

The sounds of snickers and laughter echoed from Duncan's side of the stump leaning towards Geoff and DJ. "That's not what she said last night."

"Duncan, did you ever stop to think that maybe I was humouring you and your stupid story?" Courtney remarked, flatly unimpressed.

Duncan leant back. "Sure, sure Princess. Whatever floats your boat."

"What about your guys' fear?" Cody interrupted, hoping to derail another shouting match between the two re-directing attention back to their share fest.

Noah blinked. "…I thought mine was obvious? No books." He lamented, dryly.

"Wow. What a fear," Heather snorted.

"Better than being afraid of a sumo wrestler," He commented.

Sue waved her hand disinterested. "I already know what Potter's fear is. I was around during third year after all pretty much everyone found out about everyone else's fears."

"Wait how?" Gwen asked.

Neither Sue or Harry gave an answer as the two seemed to be locked in a staring contest. A confident aura seemed to surround the girl as the latter kept his poker face revealing nothing and sat back with a cool expression, it felt like a game of mental chess, the way Sue made the first move forcing Harry to take the defensive. That's usually how their confrontations went with her taking the offensive and forcing him to take the defensive, the exception had been during the dodgeball challenge, did not take long for her to regain confidence. Cody considered himself a fan of the fairer sex and all yet the way she seemed to treat and target his friend placed her on the list of people which he did not want to befriend showing to be arrogant and full of herself as Sue declared knowing Harry's fear, hopefully, his friend would be able to turn the tables back and have it bite Sue back in her ass. Not that he'd ever been able to voice such a thought.

"What's your then?" Trent challenge, the smile the musician wore held a rather sharp edge as if daring her to meet his subtle threat.

Sue paused. "Oh, mine? That's easy, I have a fear of amphibians; frogs and toads. That variety can't even look at them during biology."

"Then what's Harry's fear?" Courtney asked, eagerly.

She fell silent sparing a look back to Harry neither of them saying a word.

"Let's make things interesting," Harry said.

That gained the group's attention each wondering what he meant.

"How interesting?" Sue remarked.

His posture did not change. "A wager."

"What's the wager?"

"If you can guess my fear correctly," Harry stated. "I'll tell you a second fear of mine."

That caused Sue to freeze and then gazed suspiciously. "And what if I lose?"

"Then I walk away without sharing my fear," He answered, calmly. The smile that Harry wore had been enough to put out the fire as Cody glanced between him and her feeling the growing tension tightening and gripping the rest by the throat. No one dared make a move, no sound and no one looked away waiting with baited breath. It no longer mattered that the rest revealed their own fears, this match had been between Sue and Harry, with one coming out as the victor.

Sue's expression lit up brightly thinking carefully before curving her lips into a smile. "I know what your fear is." She stated confidently.

"Let's hear it," His hand waved lazily.

"Your fear is the prison guards from third year," Sue commented. "Rumour is that you fainted on the train to school when you first saw them. Not that I can personally blame you, of course, they are frightening."

Duncan snorted. "Prison guards? That's his fear?"

"I wouldn't be laughing," Sue growled quietly. "They aren't something to joke about. They're not just dangerous, they're on an entirely different level than normal ones."

Bridgette blinked and glanced with Katie, confused. "Dangerous?"

"The moment they get near you," Harry started, leaning back and staring at the sky with a blank gaze. "You feel as though you'll never be happy again. Overwhelmed with sadness, fear, self-loathing and disgust. Consuming your very mind, you're being until it's the only thing your capable of thinking about. No one really knows why it's the effect that the prison guards have whenever they appear. All hints of light get extinguished and replaced with cold darkness."

Sue nodded. "That's why there's not really a need for chains and bars cages. The prisoners in there are a lost cause, not that there's anything left to resemble a human, just a mere shell waiting to die."

Cody felt his eyes widened in horror at the description that the two provided feeling his teeth chatter. Everyone shared his sentiments with widened eyes filled with horror, prison guards had that much effect just be being there? His body shivered unable to calm the image in his mind. What kind of law enforcement would employ such guards? And for that matter why? The brunet silently hoped that he'd never be able to come face to face with these so-called monstrosities during his lifetime. He'd more than likely never be able to recover. With the way Sue and Harry talked about them monsters seemed to be a fairly accurate description.

Duncan swallowed. "Waiting… to die?"

"Spending long periods of time near them causes your mind to deteriorate," Sue explained. "Eventually, you stop fighting back. You can't think, you can't feel, you can't even eat. You lay there and…. Wait. Wait and pray for the end to be swift and painless. My father went there on business once due to a problem, when he came back his hair turned nearly white by mere exposure alone." Her arms wrapped around her body. "Took us weeks to get him to get out of his office again. I've never seen him act like that before."

Harry tilted his head. "Ron said the same with about his dad. Same reaction minus the white hair."

"No one deserves to go there," her head shook. "It's a horrible place. During our third year, an actual prison escaped from Azkaban and oddly enough from what the news said, managed to maintain his sense of self. It caused a big uproar back home."

"Wait," Heather pointed. "You said that there isn't anything left of a prisoner once there."

Sue turned and burned eyes at Heather. "That's the reason for the uproar. You've probably heard of him, Sirius Black."

"Wait the mass murderer?!" Courtney gasped. "I remember hearing him on the news. He killed thirteen people in one night!"

Wait… Cody glanced back noticing Harry's fingers gripped in his pants. Was… was Harry getting angry?

"Shit," Duncan cursed. "And he came to your school? No wonder you had those guys stationed there."

Harry shrugged. "It was more of a nuisance than anything," as he stood from his spot and turned. "Well, I'm turning in."

"But I guessed your fear." Sue pointed out. "You have to reveal one more!"

He paused in his stride sliding his hands into pockets cracking his head back slightly with the faintest smirk forming in the depth of the night, Cody managed to catch a glimmer of bemusement in his eyes. "Hm? What makes you think that they were my greatest fear? Sorry Sue, but you're wrong. Better luck next time." With waving his hand and vanished back into the cabin.

Sue's disbelief echoed loudly.

* * *

The day came quicker than Cody thought as both teams gathered in the lounge sitting down for breakfast eating in an actual state of friendliness and peace, no loud rackets or arguments from either side. The type of setting which the brunet truly thought he'd be able to get used to, with no one yelling or screaming his ears off, being able to sit next with his friends and have a nice conversation without worrying about anything also was a good thing in his book. Chef had overseen breakfast again and providing them less than substantial dishes barely qualifying as food but who was he to judge? Far as Cody been concerned it was edible; bland but edible.

It had been the calm before the storm. The sound of whistling ensnaring his attention and tore his gaze from the plate to see a rather smug looking Chris standing in front of the doorway. That had been when Cody realized that it was all downhill from here.

"Campers!" Chris boomed pleasantly with an exaggerated announcer tone. "Your next challenge is a little game I'd like to call Phobia Factor! Prepare to face your worst fears!"

Leshawna glanced at her plate sceptically. "Worse than this?"

"We're in trouble," Gwen lamented, dryly.

"Now for our first victims," Chris pulled out a card. "Heather! Meet us all at the theatre. It's Sumo time!"

Heather spat out her drink which ended up on Noah's unamused face. That did not end there as the host continued. "Gwen." She glanced at him. "You. Me. The beach a few tons of sand~"

The gasp never left Gwen's mouth faster than it did there. The gaze of horror had been unlike any expression which Cody had seen up to this point as the goth's body seemed to shiver fearfully, it did not take a genius to figure out what exactly Chris planned. His heart went out to Gwen knowing that he'd be going through his own fear too. As Lindsay questioned with confusion as to how Chris knew of their fears, being a reality show, it made sense that they were being recorded last night. Even after coming to the island Cody had not been able to locate a single camera other than the time in the woods with the camera crew popping up for pizza. The lack of light provided the crew with enough cover to sneak around and record them from a safe distance and relay the information back to Chris and Chef. Honestly, he found himself rather impressed. The two were devious and quick to scheme new challenges to put them through.

Cody's line of thought derailed seeing Chef being called with a sinister smile. Tyler looked as though he swallowed a lemon staring apprehensively with the man holding up a deep-fried chicken towards the athlete's face, reaching out his hand shaking struggling not to flinch away. Fingers wrapping tightly at the end and bringing the chicken to the mouth, Tyler hesitated before crunching down and chewing quietly. Relief washed over him until the head of an actual chicken merged from within and clucked sending Tyler in a fit of screams losing his grip and clinging onto DJ fearfully, the bulkier trying to comfort best as able.

"This is going to be fun," Noah murmured, irritably.

Bridgette forced a smile. "I mean… it's not like this could get any worse… right?"

Famous last words.

Outside of the lounge had been a bright magenta kiddy pool. A kiddy pool that had been filled from top to bottom with different sort of insects; worms, spiders, centipedes, cicadas, flies, beetles and even a few that Cody himself had been unable to recognize. Stares of sheer disgust and horror among the teams were shared in unison. Cody felt himself forcing down a swallow as the bile in his stomach threatened to submerge. His heart went out to Beth recalling her words from last night except as his eyes focused on her, she seemed actually unfazed. Completely unmoved by the insects and creepy crawlers that were deep inside of the pool, even as a guy, this amount of bugs had been enough to turn off anyone, she had to be well composed. Trying to be brave for them. Her fingers touched upon the end of the pool staring for a few moments until her arms shrugged slightly and then drove straight inward and began to swim around the pool, circling around and going from one end of the pool straight to the other, Chris's alarm echoed as time ran out and permitted her to leave. Her body had been covered from head to toe with bugs. Even in her own braces!

Cody grimaced at the sight. Not the most flattering performance.

"And Beth sets the bar WAY high!" Chris announced. "That's one of the Gophers! Can the Killer Bass catch up?"

The Gophers burst with cheer proud to see her pull them ahead. The day had been young with many more fears waiting with Katie being dragged off by Chef and Chris to the nearest compound and locked her inside for an hour and Izzy, poor Izzy, Chef personally accompanied her onto the rickety old airplane that they used to monitor the campground forcing her in and then took off into the air. He could almost hear the faintest screams of Izzy nearby.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Harold whined, dashing towards the restrooms.

Chris hollered after him. "Be careful Harold, you never know what might be lurking around~"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gwen questioned.

"Who knows?" Chris smiled and shrugged. "Since we've sent three of our contestants off to face their own fears. How about we have someone else step up to the plate and try to face theirs? Oh, that's right, it's HEATHER!"

The look of utter fear was definitely, the biggest highlight of the day.

At the theatre the teams were splintered off into different stands with Heather being shoved straight onto the stage, legs shaking visibly with widened eyes, it had been unlike her. There had been no instance of confidence that she usually wore with pride instead there was nothing but a timid little girl who wanted nothing more than to run away. The entire floor shook wildly as the sumo wrestler moved onto the stage and slammed down of his feet causing it to shake further. Heather remained utterly paralyzed with arms wrapped around struggling not to move before she screamed loudly and ran off of the stage with the wrestler following after her.

Cody faced palmed. There went a point for the Gophers!

Unfortunately, Leshawna was not doing too much better. Her arachnophobia even went to those wearing a Costume, Chef dressed as a giant spider, walked behind the screaming girl rather unpleased and with mild disappointment.

"Okay." Gwen began. "Even I think that's pretty bad."

Lindsay bites her lip. "I – I mean, no one really likes spiders, but it is just a costume."

"Fears aren't always rational," Harry stated. "They can fog rationality and judgement. It's real enough to Leshawna thus she's afraid, my friend Ron has a similar fear of spiders. You should have seen him when he ended up meeting Argog."

"Argog?" Noah spoke, blinking. The rest looked confused except for Sue, who stared.

"Wait." She began, mouth gaping. "Argog is REAL?!" Harry gave a slight look before inclining his head confirming as she gasped. "I thought he was just a funny rumour that circled around. He's honestly REALLY?!"

"You should know by now that rumours at school can have a grain of truth," He gave a reproach stare. "Maybe it's a good thing you didn't truly believe in it. They do tend to go overboard."

Sue shook he had, snorting. "That's an understatement."

"Uh… how about a little clarification for the people that don't know who this Argog is," Noah supplied.

Sue and Harry glanced briefly then turned to the group. "A spider."

"A spider," Cody repeated, incredulously.

Harry nodded. "A spider that… let's say that Leshawna would prefer never to meet."

For whatever reason Cody found himself agreeing with his words. So far the Gophers managed to maintain their lead over the Bass, who have splintered off back to the stage for DJ's fear as Bridgette had been forced to head into the woods by one of the interns. Thankfully, Izzy returned safely, a bit wound up but safe nonetheless. It felt like Chris tried to separate some from others and still maintaining them as a group. Whether that had been an act of kindness on the host's part made Cody wonder. Gleefully, Chris lead them straight down to the beach where a rectangularly shaped burial laid with a glass coffin sitting right inside, wide open.

Gwen knew that this was her challenge. Her eyes were as large as saucers briefly sending Chris a fearful stare, and gulped at the sight of the coffin.

"You just need to last five minutes," Chris informed.

That did not appease the goth's nerves. Carefully sliding into the coffin gripping on the edges with the small window held up as the casket closed. The see-through allowed her to see her as Chris started to shovel the sand over, the frantic expression had not suited her. Revealing the vulnerability that she truly felt. Being powerless, helpless and ultimately alone.

Trent bent down holding out the walkie-talkie.

"There's enough air for an hour." He assured, with a gentle smile. "You only need to do five minutes."

Chris smirked. "Long as we decided to dig you up."

"Not funny Chris!" Gwen snapped.

" _Yesh_!" Chris's eyes rolled. "Take a pill."

"Trent and I will be listening the whole time, Gwen," Harry stated. "We won't go anywhere."

The goth smiled. "Thanks, Harry, thanks, Trent."

"Yell for us if you panic," Trent added. "We'll dig you right up!"

Gwen grimaced. "Goodbye cruel world!" As the window slide shut and forced herself to smile nervously as the sand continued to pile on and on. Eventually, the glass coffin vanished from sight beneath the beach with no trace of Gwen and the glass coffin being there. Harry and Trent remained together as Chris began to usher the group away, proceeding straight to the next challenge.

"All right," He began, hands rubbed together. "Lindsay and Cody. It's time for you two to step up to the plate!"

Lindsay and Cody swallowed in unison.

* * *

"You still alive in there? Only three more minutes?"

Trent leaned on the sand, the walkie-talkie calmly, eyes focused on where Gwen had been buried. Time dwindled away slowly as the two sat on the beach keeping Gwen as much company as possible, to be buried with no way out and relying on the voices of her friends, Harry hoped that it brought her some comfort. He'd never been personally a fan of closed spaces either but dealt with it in his own way. It could not be qualified as a fear merely an annoyance. It did not make things easier for her.

" _And then you'll dig me up right?_ " Gwen sounded desperate.

Harry straighten his posture. "Don't worry Gwen, Trent and I won't go anywhere. Promise."

" _I need a_ distraction." She paused. " _C-could you guys tell me a story? Like your fear of mimes Trent? Or what your fear is Harry?"_

A long, tired drawn out sigh passed through Trent's lips as he stood reluctantly. "It happened back when I was a kid. You see, my mom thought it would be a good idea to take me to this carnival and like a kid, I ended up getting separated from her. Dumb move," He gave a soft chuckle. "I was busy looking at the elephants, I was pretty stocked. Next thing I knew I was alone and trying to find to find her. I called out and couldn't find her, then I turned and saw this… a horrible looking man with horrible black and white paint all over his face pretending to be me. It freaked me out. I screamed trying to turn but at every turn, he was there, ever since then I've been afraid of mimes."

"Uh, Trent?"

Harry stared, the looming figure behind the musician as his friend continued to talk.

"It's pretty stupid," Trent continued, not hearing him.

"Trent."

The musician paused. "Hold on Gwen. What's up….?" Confusion formed as Harry pointed behind him and turned seeing a man with a white face and black lips dressed in a mime outfit with a hat. Trent jolted off the ground eyes grew the sizes of boulders letting out a terrifying scream with the walkie-talkie soaring above.

"TRENT!"

" _Trent? Trent?!"_

Trent looked ready to run. "M-M-M-M-MIME!"

"Trent. You have your fists!" Harry scowled.

He paused and stood bewildered. "… My fists?" Eyebrows shot up and a smile bloomed. "Oh yeah!"

 _ **POW!**_

Trent swung his fist connecting with the mime's face knocking him unconscious, shaking his arm. "How's that for an introduction MIME?!"

" _What? What's going on? What's this about_ mimes?"

Harry grabbed the walkie-talkie from the sand. "Oh, nothing Gwen. Just that a mime got on Trent's bad side and currently laying on the grass. Nothing to worry about."

" _Isn't that assault?"_ Gwen spoke.

"To be fair, he snuck on Trent," Harry answered, carefully. "And there are no rules about using violence for a solution."

"Think Chris might have accounted for that," Trent remarked, hissing slightly. "Damn. I think I might have broken his nose on my knuckles."

"He'll live." Harry supplies, bemused.

Before another word could be said the sound of Chris's airhorn echoed. "Looks like that Gophers managed to two points! Trent and Gwen have passed their respected challenges!"

"What?!" Courtney stomped her foot, angrily. "That's not fair!"

Trent and Harry ignored her proceeding to dig up Gwen from the sand drowning the girl's protests with the sound of shovelling. It had rather soothing as the ends connected with the glass coffin dropping to their knees to locate the handle, pulling it wide open as a relieved Gwen emerged, breathing heavily. She had been pulled out by Trent stumbling around slightly catching her breath and finding her centre of gravity but not before throwing her arms around Trent thanking him rapidly for getting her out and then lunged onto Harry, whom barely had a chance to dodge to feel her arms wrap around him. It had been bewildering. The goth had been known for not being the most affectionate person on the island resulting in him awkwardly patting her on the back, confused but what else could he do? Harry has been glad to lend a hand despite not really doing anything at all. Honestly, Trent deserved this far more than he did.

Gwen held on tighter before releasing. "Thanks, guys, I couldn't have made it through this without the both of you."

"It was nothing Gwen," Trent dismissed, good-naturedly. "You did this on your own."

"You faced your fear," Harry said.

"Yeah, well… maybe. It was easier with the two of you helping," She admitted, running fingers through her hair. "So, thanks. I mean it."

Suddenly the ground shook beneath them all causing Courtney to nearly trip and land on Duncan, who averted her, thus having her fall onto the ground. She glared at him angrily with Duncan shrugged her off but stared off into the distance as did the rest with Chris smiling sheepishly and gazed at the group.

"That sounds like Cody and Lindsay. I'll have to go and check up on them," He announced. "Duncan you're up at the Bass cabin!"

The punk took a step back appearing tense.

Harry felt empathy for Duncan watching him being dragged away by Courtney and the rest of the Bass team briefly catching a glimpse of Sue before vanishing from their sight.

"I am so glad to be out of that thing." Gwen fanned herself. "I swear I was going to die!"

Trent shook his head, smiling despite himself. "Hey, you manage to survive through it. I think that's a fairly admirable accomplishment."

"I-I guess that's true," She smiled, shyly. "Couldn't have done it without you guys."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. There's still time left in the day and none of us knows how many points that the Bass scored," Harry mused.

"Urgh, don't remind me," Noah spoke up taking the three by surprise. "Justin utterly botched his fear and ran out a second into it. Think there's a rescue team searching for him far as I'm aware and Lindsay and Cody are still doing their challenges along with Bridgette and Katie. For now, it's best to consider us being tied. Or would be if Gwen and Trent did not complete their fears so by that logic we at least have a one-point lead."

"Better than falling behind," Trent pointed out.

Noah did not look convinced. "That's if the Bass can get through the rest."

"Who do they have left?" Gwen asked.

"Duncan and Courtney," Noah answered. "And that's if Courtney will even admit to having a fear."

"She's is prideful," Trent said, head shaking. "That's going to be her downfall."

"After leaving Sadie and Katie in the woods, I sincerely doubt that she's gonna be doing anyone any favours. There really isn't much of a reason for her team to trust her after that little incident, if she doesn't pull her weight that will be the end of her." Harry thought aloud, ending up receiving stares of his own. "… What?"

Trent hesitated. "You didn't really admit to a fear of your own."

"I never boasted about never having one." He responded. "I do have one. I choose not to share there's a difference."

"What is your fear anyway?" Gwen asked, curious.

Fear.

Everyone had some sort of fear. It was natural, normal to be afraid of something no matter how trivial it might seem to others; with Ron and Leshawna with their fear of spiders, Hermione with her fear of failure and Trent's fear of mimes, they all different and stemmed from a fear born during their childhood. Rational or not. Once upon a time, his own fear might have been Dementors, the prison guards that haunted Azkaban prison, feeding on the souls of the inmates incarnated within. That time had long since passed once managing to become strong enough to fight back, to endure the shroud of darkness they cast over their victims pulling them into the sea of fear and despair waiting for the exact moment of vulnerability in order to give them the dreaded Dementor's kiss. While Dementors were something to be wary about they no longer fit the bill of being his top fear. Not any longer. A new, horrific fear took its place. Mulling over the fear over, and over for what felt like an eternity. The realist fear that he'd force himself to confront, oddly enough, it did not bother him as much as Harry initially assumed.

There had been no real way to explain to the three. None of them could, would be able to understand where he'd come from after all his friends lived relatively normal carefree lives up to this point. Outside himself (and perhaps Sue) none of them had been forced to endure life and death situations. Making choices and decisions that might result in death. They were innocent. Harry held no desire to take that from them.

Before any more could be said Chris's voice boomed loudly through the camp.

" _Screaming Gophers AND Killer Bass are to report to the cabins ASAP. I repeat Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass are to report to the cabins ASAP!_ "

Gwen glared annoyed. "Oh great." She growled. "What now?"

"It's Chris." Noah waved. "It's never good."

"Let's get this over and done with already." Trent's head shook.

The three reunited with their fellows Gophers included a rather wounded Lindsay and Cody, the latter covered in what appeared to be trash and compost, Izzy and Leshawna were kind enough trying to clean his head to toe with a few smacks to the back of his head to regain special awareness. The Killer Bass had Bridgette return, walking confidently with a proud smile as she stood next with Geoff. Harry caught the glimpse the two gave each other. They were so not subtle. Little time passed with the rest of both teams merging together near the cabins where Chris lead them towards what appeared to be a pen of sorts.

But that had not truly ensnared his attention. His lips pressed down threatening to let loose a snicker upon seeing the Ravenclaw.

"N –Nice look Sue!"

The Ravenclaw was drenched, her ebony hair covering her eyes and spat back. "Shove it, Potter. I passed my challenge that's all I care about."

"Congrats." Harry praised, sarcasm oozing loud and clear, he smiled at her glare.

Chris motioned Tyler towards the pen, arms leaning over gazing curiously down at the small box sitting on the ground, Harry felt rather perplexed. The athlete attempted to overcome his fear beforehand earlier on the day and now as being given a second chance? Unless the chicken from this morning was more of a spectacle than apart of the challenge it felt rather unfair that Tyler was being forced into another round. He winced recalling the horror Tyler expressed at the clucking from this morning inwardly wishing him luck.

"All right Tyler," The host began. "All you have to do is last 3 minutes in the pen with these adorable, little chicks!"

The little chickies chirped and Tyler froze unable to move.

"C'mon, you can do it Tyler!" Bridgette cheered, encouragingly.

Duncan nodded. "Yeah," he agreed, smirking. "Unless of course your chicken!" Bending his arms and flapping them like wings.

Unfortunately, the taunt went ignored as Tyler fell to his knees wrapping his arms around his legs rocking back and forth. Chris stared uncertainly unable to decided what to do as the chickens remained confined in the box with Courtney strolling over towards the pin, leaning toward her teammate.

"Tyler. This is the last challenge, quit being such a girl!" She yelled, angrily.

Lindsay had then leapt over the gate to the small box of chickens, scooping one up into her hands petting the soft feathers.

"Lindsay!" Heather hissed. "What are you doing?!"

She ignored her and bent down to Tyler's level. "Tyler, look how cute they are. See? They aren't going to hurt you!"

"I-I…." Tyler swallowed, nervously glancing at the small yellow chick before flinching. "I-I know they won't. I-I just…"

Her expression softened and shifted closer, unashamed. "Still scared?"

Tyler nodded quietly.

"That's okay," Lindsay told warmly. "It's okay to be afraid of something. Everyone is!"

"You… you really think so?"

"I do." She nodded, smiling. "One day you'll be able to touch them, I know you will!"

Tyler's face burned brightly with a silly smile. "Thanks, Linds. I-I guess all I need it time."

His reward had been a kiss on the cheek from Lindsay with a frustrated Courtney stomping her feet and an unenthusiastic Heather not too far behind her. Chris cleared his throat. "Looks like that means we have one final challenge left for the Bass!"

"Wait," Courtney halted. "Who? But I never –"

"You didn't have to. We're always watching you and your reactions, Courtney." He interrupted, smiling evilly.

Gwen snorted. "Knew it."

"Who cares," Courtney scoffed. "It's not going to make a difference."

That had been the wrong thing to say, Chris stepped towards the two girls. "Let's make things interesting then. I will give the Bass TRIPLE points if you managed to complete it."

Suddenly, Courtney did not look as confident. Both teams were too adjourned near the forest where a giant wooden washtub filled from top to bottom with utterly disgusting green jelly, Chef stirring with an oar while to the back had been a huge set of stairs connecting to the diving board. The aroma from the jelly forced Harry to turn his nose away, the sight also was a turn-off. It looked like snot rather something sweet and edible. He took a slight step back to cover his nostrils from the overwhelming smell backing into Trent slightly who placed his hand on his shoulders assuring with a smile, attention drifted towards the Bass, Courtney staring at the sight and swallowed cringing visibly.

Duncan snorted. "What? Your fear is green jelly?"

" _ **Shut up**_!" She snapped, taken Bridgette aback. "Only the green kind. It's like... sugar jiggly snot!"

"You can face your fear and drive straight into this pool of Jelly!" Chris announced. "Or you can have your team lose yet another challenge!"

Courtney sighed, defeated slugging her way to the ladder and steeled herself from the inevitable. "This is insane," she said. "I could seriously die doing this!"

"Oh, that is just cruel." Gwen mocked, dramatically. "It's probably warm by now. _Warm_ green jelly _snotty_ ," Heather gasped with a sharp gaze as the goth's body shook.

The brunette was half-way up the ladder, shooting a loathing glare down at them. "You are not going to make me quit!"

"That's it," Bridgette cheered. "You can do it, Courtney! Don't let the fear stop you, you've got this!"

DJ nodded. "That's right. Gwen's trying to use psychology on you, don't let her get to you, girl!"

Even with the cheers from her teammates, it did nothing to appease the fear once Courtney got to the point of the diving board that's when everything fell apart. Her body could be seen shaking back and forth with her bending down though Harry had not been able to make of what else had been going on up there, it seemed to him that she had not been near as braved as she believed. Disappointing really. And here, Harry believed that she would be able to overcome that fear and take the Killer Bass ahead. His head shook slightly as the rest waited with anticipation for her to jump.

"What?" Cody whispered. "You're being quiet."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think Courtney's going to jump."

"She's going to have to," Noah stated. "We're tied right now. If she does it, then she'll put the Bass in the lead."

"Unless Harry does his fear," Cody disagreed.

Harry snorted audibly. That was unlikely no way he'd be revealing his fear in order to be exploited on the shower, and there'd be no way for Chris and Chef to even begin to emulate that fear into a challenge. As his attention drew back above hearing the sobs and cries watching in silence as Courtney made her way down, the Bass held their heads in defeat. Admitting a fear was one thing, but overcoming it was another thing entirely. He commended her for giving the attempt, there was bravery in admitting one's weakness and striving to overcome for the future. Courtney and he never got along well with one another he held on to hope that she'd become stronger.

"Now this is a mighty pickle," Chris began. "It seems that the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers managed to tie with six points each. Lindsay, Beth, Gwen, Trent, and Izzy passed from the Screaming Gophers with Bridgette, DJ, Sue, Katie, Duncan and Harold passing theirs. Which means Heather, Cody, Justin, Leshawna, Courtney, Tyler, and Geoff failed to complete their challenges!"

"Wait!" Courtney protested. "What about Harry? He never did his!"

Chris stared deadpanned. "That's because we couldn't come up with anything for him and we couldn't find out his fear. Trust me we've tried, the kid's pretty much an ice block."

"Thanks?" Was that an insult or a compliment?

"Which means BOTH teams will be at the campfire tonight for to send home one of their members," He said, cheerfully. "So make sure that you all choose wisely!"

* * *

 _*flash*_

Courtney sniffed, with reddened eyes. "I'm so embarrassed. How could I be so weak? Okay, stop it!" Her voice became lower, harsher and slapped herself hard across the cheeks. "Don't be a quitter. You still have a chance to turn this around! Tyler never completed his challenges twice, that gives you a chance to make it to the next round! Stop being so WEAK!"

 _*flash*_

"Okay. So we tied," Heather paused. "Great. That's worse than losing! And I'm on the chopping block, and with Lindsay helping Tyler I feel like I'm losing control over the game. I need to take control back, somehow. I refuse to lose to these losers! All I need is someone gullible."

 _*flash*_

* * *

"Welcome Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass, this is the first time in Total Drama history where the two teams are at the campfire ceremony." Chris stood at the podium with a tray of marshmallows. "As all of you can see I have a limited number of these fluffy little delicious treats on my hand. Once you have received a marshmallow, you are safe. The ones who do NOT receive one will be forced to walk down the dock of shame never to return to the Island, and failed to win the ten thousand dollars! Instead of doing one team over the other, I've decided to do them at the same time. So!" Grabbing a handful and tossing them. "Beth! Bridgette! Gwen! Katie! Trent! DJ! Noah!"

Gwen and Trent exchanged smile before the latter cast a worried gaze over at Harry, who sat quietly. It did not bother him if he did not get one as much as Harry'd love to stay on the island, he was one of the few which did not have a fear thus could not do a challenge.

"Lindsay!" She beamed happily accepting her marshmallow. "Harold! Izzy! Geoff! Leshawna! Cody! Sue!"

The next group were smiling brightly clearly happy. Sue smirked eating her marshmallow slowly staring mockingly at Harry, sitting and remaining quiet.

Chris's eyes gazed around him. "There are three members from each team left and four marshmallows left. Out of the six here none of you bar Harry completed your challenges, but Harry, my dude, you never had a challenge either. Mainly because no one could come up with one for ya, seriously your hard to figure out the little guy."

"… Erm… sorry?"

"Nah, don't be. You're safe little dude," Chris flicked over a marshmallow.

"Awesome!" Trent beamed as Harry caught his, the two connecting theirs together.

"And now, there's three." Chris's voice carried over, eyeing the three with such intensity. "Which means two of you will be going home and cannot return. Ever. The next name I'm going to call…." His voice trailed off as the atmosphere filled with suspense with the remaining three; Tyler, Courtney, Justin, Heather and Duncan. "Heather! Tyler! And…"

Courtney gripped the edge of her seat and Justin leaned back confident whereas Duncan held indifference on his face.

The host remained quietly, expressionless and held onto the remaining marshmallow. "Duncan. You're safe," The punk opened his mouth as it came flying over. "Courtney. Justin, both of you are done. The Dock of Shame is that way," His arm gestured behind him, Justin's head hung low proceeded on his way, dismayed by the results with remarks of _sorrys_ and such from the rest of the group. Heather ignored him sending him off with a petty wave while munching on the marshmallow with the girl staring confused and staring at the ground, unable to deal with the revelations and stood up turning with sharpness.

"W-why am I being sent home? Tyler is the one that failed twice!" Courtney protested.

Duncan's arms crossed. "You also left Sadie and Katie to die in the previous challenge, princess. Sorry if we aren't feeling generous, you chickened out remember?"

"S-so that doesn't mean anything! I at least tried!" Her head shook. "I made a decent attempt."

"I mean, yeah," Geoff agreed. "But Tyler did his own challenge twice, sure he did not get very far. But at least the dude tried twice."

"Sorry girl," DJ apologized, empathically. "No offence."

Courtney stared, tears rushing from her eyes. "Y… you guys are jerks! I did my best as a CIT to get us all to victory and this how you repay me!" She cried. Her attention turns to Harry and glared at him pointing accusingly. "You. This is all your fault! If you kept your mouth shut I wouldn't be going home in the first place!"

"Excuse me?!" Harry stared, confused and bewildered. How the hell did that logic work?

"About leaving Katie and Sadie. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Trent stood up, angrily. "That's enough Courtney. Instead of going around and blaming people how about looking at yourself and your own actions?"

"Oh, shut up you wannabe!" She snapped. "What do you know anyway?! The only reason you're standing up for him is that you like him!"

Trent looked as though he'd been slapped with Gwen's head bounced back and forth confused and hurt with Harry blinked, confusion settling in further. "Wait what?"

"Clearly more than you," Noah retorted. "You got voted off. You lost, that's it."

Cody nodded standing in between the three. "Just give it up Courtney."

Courtney tossed a cold stare. "I refuse to leave. I did nothing wrong!" As Chef and Chris came behind her and started to pull away with her shouting at the top of her lungs. "This is not the end! I'll be back and I'll make sure to exact my revenge on you, Harry! You've just made an enemy for life!" Vanishing in the darkness near the docks leaving perplexed campers waiting in wake.

"What… what the hell just happened?" Harry felt so confused.

Duncan patted his shoulder. "That kid is a woman scorned. I pity you."

At least Courtney would have to get in line before getting her chance, Harry thought. Did not mean he was thrilled about it. And for that matter… what did Courtney mean by Trent liking him?

* * *

Chapter 10 End.

I figured that the Phobia factor would be an excellent way to end for the month, being Halloween and all. As you can see there has been TWO ELIMINATIONS from both teams, what could that ever mean in the future for Harry and the rest of the campers? Just wait and see~ Remember to leave constructive criticism in your review and to have a Happy Halloween!


	11. Round Robin Talks

Chapter 11: Round Robin Talks

A disaster.

Complete, utter disaster. That had been the singular word that could be used to describe the previous elimination around losing not just Justin but Courtney – whom in all of her 'wisdom' shoved the entire blame of the challenge, which she avoided to do, onto Harry then blurting out the one thing that everyone on the island noticed. The attraction between Trent and Harry… with Gwen.

It became a nice, fine mess.

Honestly, none of them was to blame. It had been one of those things which could have happened to anyone Bridgette and Geoff were another obvious couples, but no one dared call them out, those two had their own things which needed to be worked through, the other three were an entirely different story. With the truth thrown out and into the open Trent, Harry and Gwen avoided each other not even exchanging good nights upon returning to the camp; Harry switched bunks without a word. Breakfast became even more awkward with no one daring to say a single word when Trent came back without snatching a muffin for the two. Their resident goth withdrew into herself and outright avoiding all forms of communication where Harry gave short responses and changing subjects at a moment's notice. Tension could be seen from the Gopher's Table strict in silence, so quiet that a pin could be heard drop. Heather, who had been known for not having a filter, suddenly found herself unable to say anything after nearly getting a face filled with Chef's so-called casserole flung at her. The Killer Bass found themselves in an awkward position unable to do anything other than watch; Courtney, who had been a member, had been the one at fault for the problem.

Surprisingly the Killer Bass did not seem to want to use the strain to their advantage instead showing remorse for their former teammate's actions. Their resident badass Duncan even shared a moment of empathy and winced when the three strolled in having sensed the tension but wisely kept his mouth shut. No one really knew what to do. With the lack of a challenge for the three days, not much could be done other than trying to help them through this crisis. Worse came to worse a series of losses might befall the Screaming Gophers which would not be good for anyone.

Cody groaned and slammed his head. What could be done? Gwen, Harry and Trent… they were his friends, but it felt intrusive to invade on such a delicate subject, neither of them wanted to talk or do anything outright refusing to interact with people and even he knew that had not been a good thing. While a typical nerd to the definition socializing was important! They needed to talk or at least say something to each other. The silence had been killing him. Hating the entire thing. He could not stand seeing his friends like this. It had been obvious to everyone at the camp about the "triangle" between the three though more-so one-sided from Gwen's view and Harry had been oblivious until last night. Trent… well, who honestly knew what had been going the guitarist's head? A laid-back cool guy he might have been but reading Trent had been an entirely different story. Trying to get them to one place, challenges excluded, would prove to be nigh impossible.

"Urgh." He groaned aloud.

"You know slamming your head on the desk doesn't really amount to much," Noah commented bemused, focusing on the book sitting in his palm. "If you're trying to whack yourself in a coma might I recommend heading to the forest? You might see something that will knock you out."

Cody lifted his head and glared. "That isn't funny, Noah."

"Maybe." He replied succinctly. "But I found it amusing."

"Can you be serious at least for once?"

His friend's eyes rolled insufferably, closing his book and gazed flatly. "It I must."

"Fine. Whatever be an ass," Cody rolled his eyes. "I know what about you said – yesterday about not interfering and all but…"

"Let me guess after last night you believe that it's our duty as fellow members of the Screaming Gophers to resolve the problems while finding a way to ensure that all three somehow remain friends and end up having their happy ever after. Right?" Noah's brow cocked. Cody hesitated it had not been the exact wording though the description had been near dead on. "Listen much as I'd love to put the time and money into helping there is not much we can do. Say we interfere one of them will end up unhappy; that's a given. You can't make everyone happy Cody. That isn't how the world works. The one left out is going to end up feeling like a third wheel, sure it'd be nice if the three of them could work together but that's not gonna happen. You need to let things go at their own pace."

Cody wanted to say something. Refute the words back and show Noah that something could be done! When the other talked like that he knew that the harsh truth was probably the likelier outcome, curling his hands in frustration and tore his gaze away. "So all we can do is sit and wait for something to happen? Vote them off one by one?"

"That isn't what I meant." Noah countered exhaustedly.

"Sounds like it." He shot back angrily.

A silent paused as a facepalm echoed before Noah slouched slightly against the chair. "First off, I think it's utterly doubtful that the three are going to be voted off even with what's going on; Gwen's too valuable due to her creativity and willingness to stand up against Heather, she's a strong opponent to keep the balance of power in check since we all know that Heather's gunning to vote her off and take control. Trent's the mediator and cools everyone's heads to come up with strategies and plans when emotions start running too high, sees reason and puts us all back on track to our goal. Harry's resourceful and quick thinking is the one that's helped us with our current wins with the exception last night but that's more Justin's fault that his. He holds up together as our leader –"

"You think Harry's our leader?" Cody interrupted, curiously.

Noah quirked a brow. "Can you deny that? He's been the one to lead us to victory time and time again."

That could not be denied. There had been an underlying charisma that Harry wielded that managed to rally the Gophers together in times of need when Noah had initially refused to join the dodgeball challenge until Harry convinced him when he talked with Heather and Beth about jumping during the first day. He had always been there to listen and help by pulling them together to win.

"I guess that's true…"

"That doesn't necessarily mean he's safe. Heather's gonna start gunning for the three sooner or later by trying to get into our good graces," Noah added. "She's determined to win."

Cody shot a look. "No duh, I'm surprised she hasn't tried to get rid of us yet."

"She'll try after getting rid of the stronger competitors." He mused, thoughtfully. "Taking out Eva and Courtney – even if she had been annoying was intellectual and capable. The rest of the Bass isn't weak by any means but there is a large gap since most of their teammates have been voted off, their hurting badly. We might be ahead but that can change in an instant if they start using their brains."

"Like Harold and his reflexes?" Cody prompted.

Noah grimaced slightly. "Don't remind me. I was unaware he could even move like that."

"Right, right. So what's the second part?" Cody waved his hand dismissively.

"The second part is that there is still more than a handful of these episodes left. Now I'm not going to say that the _'power of friendship'_ is going to suddenly happen and everything is going to be all dandy," Noah added sarcastically. "We can still use the challenges to at least force them to work together. The incentive not to lost would be enough to ensure each other's cooperation for winning. I doubt that they'd want to go home this early in the competition. Granted none of us knows how exactly Chris is going to exploit us for said challenges but we'll have to make do with whatever he throws at us."

Cody stared. "… You're almost sounding optimistic."

"Don't mock me," Noah retorted and throwing a glare. "I don't do _optimistic_."

"I dunno man." Cody's smile widened. "Sounded like you were hoping that things would work out between them."

His friend rolled his eyes before glaring. "Hey. They're my friends too… aww, damn."

"See!" Cody leapt up and pointed. "You do care!"

"Urgh." Noah slapped his hands to his face as groans echoed loudly. "Why must you do this to me?"

"Because I'm your friend and I care for you," Cody answered immediately unable to fight off the growth on his face.

All that could be heard had been the strangling noises echoing deep from within the cabin and the cackling laughter of Cody.

* * *

Fingers strummed against the strings echoing sounds of music and noise near the side of the lake. Music to be enjoyed by those who were nearby and to join in, however, the sounds coming from the instrument had been meant with frustration and anger, the melody falling into disarray. Falling apart with each note played and unable to properly focused to create the desired rhythm. His mind dwelled elsewhere affecting the way he had played the song and let out a groan of anger allowing the guitar to lend onto his lap while groaning, no matter how many times attempted to play nothing seemed to work. A roadblock. Common but rather annoying to overcome, taking a moment to attempt to regain some form of thinking and control, events of the previous night surfaced in flashes.

What happened could not be undone and what had been worse alienating two of the people Trent cared about most. No matter what he tried to say, think or do things ended up feeling so awkward that nothing could break through the walls which risen preventing him from getting near, not that it had been deserved.

Trent felt like utter shit.

It seemed that everything which he attempted to do ended up crumbling between his fingers one way or another without anything that could be done. He hated the fact that Gwen and Harry ended up being hurt in the process, the fact that Courtney so blatantly revealed his attraction to the other openly with disregard for his own, it had never been meant to hurt anyone. Unfortunately, what exactly had been what happened. All due to his own goddam refusal to open and wanting things to say as they were rather than ruining friendships. That little revelation last night managed to drive a wedge so deep between the three that he no longer knew what to do, not wanting to risk pushing Gwen and Harry further away than the two already were deciding to give the two space; rather cowardly, now that he truly thought on it and let out a humourless laugh. In the end, all that he had been doing was running away from his problems just like always.

A coward. That's all Trent had been this entire time. Rotten, good for nothing coward who refused to take responsibility.

"I should get voted off next," He remarked sardonically. "Make everyone's lives easier without me."

"You shouldn't talk like that."

A little breath escaped his lips and took a moment to gather himself, glancing from the corners of his eyes. "What do you want Bridgette?"

"I came to see how you were doing." She answered calmly, stopping just before the docks. "I figured you could use an ear."

An ear? Is that honestly what she believed that's what he needed? What an utter joke. There had been no reason for Bridgette to be wasting her time with a nobody like him after last night he felt certain that the Screaming Gophers – no, the entire camp would be better off without him on the island. That way no one would get hurt because of him.

"Thanks." Trent started, firmly. "But no thanks. I'm fine Bridgette."

Silence. Sounds of footsteps echoed against the wood as the sharp flicker of blue entered his peripheral leading towards averting her gaze entirely.

Bridgette remained quiet. "Trent," She started. "I'm not going to lie and say that Courtney was not at fault for telling something that you obviously were not ready to share because it is her fault. It wasn't right for her to out you like that in front of the entire world, I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now." Her head shook sorrowfully. Blue hues reflected sympathy and genuine concern and shoulders slumped as she placed a hand upon his should carefully. "Having your agency taken away like that isn't something that can be undone. I think the rest of the Killer Bass agree with me when I say that Courtney went way too far."

"Like that matters now." He responded snippily. "She's already off the island."

"Maybe." Bridgette agreed. "I doubt that she'll have many friends after this is all over."

"Oh. That's very helpful Bridgette," Trent remarked sarcastically.

Her head shook. "Sorry. No one blames you for this at all Trent, you can't help whom you end up falling in love with. Love is a very powerful thing, it can't be controlled by anyone or anything. To blame you for something like that is like saying that it's the fish's own fault for swimming in the ocean; if neither Gwen or Harry can accept your feelings then that's on them."

"You make it sound so easy." Trent ran his hands over his face and glanced tiredly. "I can't even muster up words to talk."

"You will." She smiled gently. "The three of you will be able to work things out Trent, I believe that."

He shot a wry grin. "You certainly have a lot of faith."

"Someone has to." Bridgette giggled. She fell silent afterwards. "Trent…?"

The hesitation in her voice had been enough for him to put his guard up once more. It had never been a good thing when someone's voice trailed off like that, despite knowing Bridgette caretaker nature, the question about to be asked would be rather difficult to answer. It had been inevitable truthfully having a vague notion of what she desired to ask. Trent swallowed thickly. "Hm?" He responded slowly, tapping his fingers against the strings of his guitar trying to distract himself. "What?"

"What do you like about Gwen? And Harry?"

He blinked, owlishly. That had not been what Trent had been expecting. "Sorry?"

"What you think of them," Bridgette elaborated. "You know things that you like and find attractive about them; looks, personality, interests that type of thing."

"Are you… "His eyes squinted uncertainty and hesitated. "Are you trying to set me up with one of them?"

The look she gave could be compared to 'I'm disappointed in you' stare. "That's reaching, Trent. Really far."

"Hey. You're the one that worked that way, take responsibility." Bridgette's snort ended up causing a smile to form on his face and snickering as she punched the side of his arm sending him into a fit of laughter before managing to compose himself. "Okay, okay! I give! I'll talk!" Trent relented, chuckling still. "Okay. I guess… what I like about Gwen is the fact she isn't the type to let things get to her? She's creative and has spunk in everything she does. Smart, strong and beautiful too." A fond smile came over his face thinking about Gwen before his expression turned thoughtful. "Harry… whenever I'm around him I can't help but feel drawn; just… listening to being near him always puts a smile on my face. There has not a day that's gone by where I haven't wanted to spend time and be around him. Whenever we go to jam here at the docks I end up getting lost in his eyes and his voice whenever he sings even after all this I'm… glad that I was able to meet and be friends with him."

The sappiness from his words was aware on his part. There had been no denying the truth how much that Harry made him feel whenever the two were together, each second passed by had been exhilarating beyond comprehension and words seeking one another out whenever there had been time available. While Trent had also enjoyed Gwen's company; chatting and exchanging jokes here, and there ultimately, he preferred spending majority of his time with Harry. Not because he liked her any less rather the connection between him and the other boy felt far stronger. And yet…

Bridgette sensed his uncertainty. "Do you want to hear what I think?"

"What makes you think you know what I feel?" Trent retorted, not unkindly.

"I wouldn't go that far." She shrugged, breathing quietly and then stood stretching her legs. "And I don't want to make any assumptions about you guys either it just sounds like… what you feel is a bit more than a simple crush."

Trent's head rested against his cheek. "Like you and Geoff?" His own teasing seeped through watching with glee at the rose-red colouring that burned upon her cheeks the thrown look Bridgette had ended up being the cherry on top, rarely seeing the surfer get so flustered like that. It had been a moment which he planned on savouring. The two were the most obvious couple on the island next to Tyler and Lindsay, the latter already being an official couple regardless of what Heather tried to do to separate them, one way or another the two would end up confessing. The spluttering denials coming from Bridgette's lips prompted to smile further enjoying the scene before him until she managed to gather herself.

"This isn't about Geoff and me." Bridgette denied, blushing brightly and coughed.

"You sure?" His eyes gleamed. "We could change the subject you know."

She glared face still red. "Trent!"

His cheeky smile remained leaning against the pole and folded his arms across his neck thoroughly enjoying the flustered gaze Bridgette wore. "You know I feel fairly certain he feels the same way about you, Bridgette."

"Trent!"

"Bridgette!" He retorted cheekily watching as she rolled her eyes pouting. "Okay, okay I'll stop. Really."

It had been clear that she had not been too pleased with the teasing briefly crossing arms and stared wryly before snorting softly, smiling slightly. "You know, you're a really great guy Trent." Bridgette bent slightly placing her hand on his shoulders and gripped with assurance. "I think you'll be able to work things out just fine."

"You say that but…" Trent averted his gaze focusing on the gentle currents not knowing what to think. The sentiment had been well intentional although in truth anything could happen from here on out.

Bridgette stood and turned walking a few steps before halting. "If you leave things as they are then they won't get better. Harry and Gwen are going to drift further and further away from you until your voice won't reach them, I'm not saying go jump on them now. Take your time to think things over; how you feel… what you think. Then talk to them." Her fingers ran through her locks. "It isn't just on your shoulders either Trent."

"Not… really feeling much better?" Trent responded confused.

"Never mind." Bridgette's head shook. "You'll figure it out."

Trent watched as she began to walk away and swallowed. "Where are you going?"

"Who me? You aren't the only one that's in need of someone to talk to. I'm going to have a chat with Gwen next and then later with Harry." She answered easily. "Figured that you aren't the only one that needs an ear."

His brows furrowed confused. "Shouldn't you talk to Harry first?"

"He needs time to himself for a bit. Figure I should go and talk to Gwen before Heather tries to use this to her advantage and all." Bridgette waved slightly.

Trent grimaced. Heather had blunt about her desire to win no matter the cost and consequences go as far as to manipulate, steal and lie her way to the top the thought of her finding some way to use this to her advantage. None of them was stupid enough to believe every little thing that Heather said even Lindsay started to develop doubt about her despite trying to see the good, and Beth has been pulled into Cody's and Noah's friendship far away from the Queen Bee's insidious grasp. Barely anyone on the Screaming Gophers trusted Heather to throw her though there had been little reason to not think that she had a backup plan. For now, he was not in the right mindset to dwell upon such thoughts letting Bridgette deal with it seemed like the best choice.

"I wish you luck Bridgette. Heather can be quite a force to deal with." He warned seriously.

Bridgette's eyes flashed. "Don't worry, I'm no pushover either. Thanks for the word of advice."

* * *

 _*flash*_

Trent sat on the toilet avoiding the camera, dejectedly staring at the ground before eyes slide to the lens. A breath taken and then exhaled ruefully smiling. "Bridgette's right. I need to seriously think about what's going to happen from here on out rushing… that's going hurt them both more, it's never what I wanted in the first place." Head shook. "I wanted time to sort out my feelings. What I feel and for whom but then Courtney had to go and do something like that! I-I am I in the wrong for being angry with her? Damn it. Why did everything have to spiral so out of control – just when things were finally looking up. Now… neither of them is going to want to talk with me again."

 _*flash*_

* * *

Since coming to the island never once in her life would Bridgette believed she'd end up meeting so many bizarre and yet friendly people on Total Drama, each of them signing for one reason or another to win the grand prize of ten thousand dollars, the surfer discovered herself surprised at the many friendly competitors. Her own team had been made up of some of the most life-like people from DJ; the sweet and lovable giant to Tyler; clumsy yet filled with determination and encouragement to Katie; friendly all around even to those who were downright horrid towards her (Ie: Ezekiel and Heather). Each of them brought a little something to the group making it worthwhile to spend and work together like a family, Bridgette did have a problem with a few people here and there but that had not really been much of an issue. She believed that no matter what that everyone had good somewhere deep down inside of them even if others said otherwise. There were times when believing in someone proved to be rather challenging, however, never once gave up on them eventually becoming good friends.

Her patience put to the test strolling towards the lounge and hearing the sharp, harsh tones of one Heather echoing from inside. The girl truly drove people up the wall due to her sheer cruelty and lack of human decency that even Bridgette found herself questioning whether it had been worth talking with her but for sake of Gwen, she was willing to put aside her disdain.

"What I _don't_ understand is _why_ you're wasting your time pining for the wannabe guitarist and four-eyes when there are better things to worry about. Like **oh** , I don't know **winning** maybe? Or is that just too hard of a concept for your goth mind to grasp?"

Bridgette stomped the desire to grab Heather by the hair and toss the brat out the door. Hard. Who knew it would be that difficult. She arrived just in time to witness Leshawna ready to throttle someone and Gwen preparing to dunk Heather's head into the ink, Beth seemed ready to hold the two girls back while Katie and Lindsay stood frighteningly uncertain. The latter two did not want hostility between the group and wanted them to get along probably why neither jumped into the fray, violence had never been the right answer even if the other party attempted to coerce into fighting, Bridgette prided on being level-headed. With Courtney gone she knew that it had bee time for her to step up to the plate and do her best for the sake of the Killer Bass.

The moment she entered all eyes snapped towards her with the girls settling back down. Leshawna tossed a glare at Heather, who shrugged off and whipped her hair around. Katie, Lindsay and Beth shot her a grateful look that said much more than usual, strolling to a spare chair and sat down to join them.

"So," Bridgette began casually. "What's going on?"

Silence. Tension rose quickly wordlessly as each girl turned their head away with furious expressions bar one more the latter three. It took zero time to figure out the reason having heard the comment from the window she took a moment to prepare herself to have known Bridgette was about to drive straight into enemy territory but did not care. Gwen and Leshawna were cool to talk with when challengers were not preventing them from working together. She had not gotten the chance to sit and talk with Beth yet but knew that the girl probably had one of the biggest heart's out there even if timid. Lindsay and Katie had zero mean bones in their bodies. The real problem had been Heather practically controlling the weaker contestants on the show through fear and angry manipulating them with little effort yet noticed how far they were beginning to stray from her side, even the Killer Bass noticed how much stronger Beth started to become and the way Lindsay began to stand up if for a moment. Personally, cheering the two on from the sidelines knowing that the two would be okay, that did not mean things were going to go as easy as Bridgette had hoped. Aware of the competitive nature the girl had – the willingness to do whatever to get on top. Winning had been nice but at the cost of one's integrity and Morales? No thanks.

The surfer's eyes gazed at them as none desired to budge from their spots, speak up or say anything. Frowning in dejection Bridgette pushed her thoughts away reminding herself that she came for Gwen placing her own feelings away. Helping a friend meant more to her than some petty negative emotion. "How are you feeling Gwen?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen stared sourly. "How I'm feeling? Not great."

"Okay. That's fair." Perhaps that had not been the best way to start the conversation.

"Honestly, I just don't get you goth girl." Heather scoffed. "Wasting your precious time over a guy that probably won't look in your direction. Here I thought you actually had a brain!"

Bridgette shot a stare. "That's enough Heather."

"Tell me about. I've been trying to get Heather off Gwen's case since she got her. Does she listen? Aw hell no, skinny little busy-body here seems to think that her way is the only way a girl should think!" Leshawna snapped. "Me thinks that little miss Queenbee has never had her heart crushed before. Then again this is the same person that her diary for the world to see!"

"That was really low." Katie nodded sharply.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Spare me the lecture. It's done and over with, can we move on to the real problem, please? I'm mean. We've all long since established that fact. Why continue beating a dead horse? Instead of focusing on how cruel and vile I am _how_ about we talk about Gwen and how her self-pity party is so overdone and not needed. I mean, **really**. It had been obvious from the start that it was never going to happen Trent's eyes have always been on four-eyes since we got here I mean – _**HELLO**_! Anyone with two eyes could see that. We're just being polite and not saying anything because it isn't our business. I may be a bitch but even I wouldn't go as far as to out someone; I have lines that I won't cross. _Hey_. Here's an idea; maybe if Gwen would stop trying to **oh** not socialize and avoid the team that maybe she'd be able to move on!"

"I mean… Gwen does like hanging out with Trent and Harry. Cody too! But like I thought everyone knew about Trent and Harry?" Lindsay hesitated and poked her fingers together. "I mean they look at each other really fondly-like. I kinda thought that you got over your crush on Trent since you know," She glanced at the goth. "You and Cody have been talking recently. You two kinda make a cute couple and all."

Gwen nearly gagged. "Cody and me? Yeah. Right. He's more like the annoying little brother that won't leave me alone."

Katie's eyes glanced. "Um…"

"Not to mention he hits on nearly every single girl at the camp," Leshawna added. "Honestly that skinny ass white boy has been pretty tame lately. I'll give him that. Not a bad kid."

"He hasn't hit on me yet." Heather pointed out.

"That's because even Cody isn't that desperate." Bridgette countered feeling his lips twitch into a smile vanishing immediately at the venomous stare.

"E-excuse me… girls?" Katie's voice piped up quietly.

Heather planted hands upon her hips. "Funny surfer girl. In fact, that it was so funny that I almost forgot that Gwen is moping over the fact that Trent isn't fawning over her like a little lamb now _that_ is sad."

Much as Bridgette desired to snap at Heather and the callous attitude of hers there had been an unfortunate reality. Trent and Gwen were never together while the crush on the former had become something that everyone knew about the two seemed to fall steadily into a friendship than an actual relationship, with the revelation of the crush on Harry blurted openly. The blow had been more than she could have taken and retreated into herself not wanting to be hurt. Personally, the surfer wondered if Gwen blamed the two on some level and had been trying to mask the anger with pain to push others away fearing coming off as prejudiced, there had been no doubt in her mind that the goth truly cared about the two. Being the only one who had not realized the growing closeness between the two hit her hard forcing to confront that reality. No one ever truly got over their first crush, their first love. She knew that well.

Love, crushes and infatuations complicated matters. It took time for things to settle and let go; moving on. The gruelling painful road of knowing that the person you liked did not share those same feelings; very few managed to move on easily after rejection and as bad as it sounded Gwen seemed like the type to cling and hold on to things until reaching the point of letting go.

"You know what girl?" Leshawna stood angrily. "You've never had your heart broken before? Then how about I show ya how it's like? Because yer gonna need a new heart once I'm done with you!"

"Please," Heather responded, uncaringly. "If you started something now than you'd be disqualified. Much as you 'care' about Gwen you want the money just as much as I do. There is no way you are going to risk your chance at ten thousand dollars because of some crush. Get over it, both of you."

The utter hatred burning in Leshawna's eyes was enough to set rival a volcano. Her teeth gritted together before slowly sitting back down with arms crossed next to Gwen ready to leap at Heather before snapping away with begrudgingly as a gaze of victory gleamed on the taller's face, all of them joined the show for the money. To win the crash for their own reasons. No matter how angry the girl might have been neither of them desired to risk being sent back home without a fighting chance. Bridgette certainty did not want to go home not until she had fought as far as her abilities would take her. The gruelling quiet confirmed that no matter how mad they were with Heather's treatment towards Gwen ultimately she needed to get past that and move onwards re-focusing on challenges instead of wallowing in her own pity. It had been cruel worded though perhaps it merely had been an attempt of Heather to help the goth in her own strange, cruel manner. Bridgette stomped on the snort. There had been no way after all this time that Heather would grow conscious she proved to be malicious and underhanded using whatever method to pull ahead in the game no matter whose expense, disinterest and using the file on her nails reinforced that thought. But even Heather had some good in her. Deep, deep down.

"Um," Beth spoke up timidly.

Heather glared. "Um, what Beth?"

"Hey. Give the girl some space," Leshawna growled and gazed encouragingly. "What's on your mind?"

"A-ah well, it's just…" Beth took a moment. "Isn't it weird?"

"Weird? What's weird?" Gwen prompted.

Katie glanced around utterly perplexed and opened her mouth to say something before getting caught off.

"I can't put it into to words." She continued choosing her sentences carefully. "But doesn't it feel like something's wrong?"

"The only thing that's wrong is the fact that Gwen over there still can't get over the fact that Trent plays for the other team and can't seem to get her head back into the game," Heather growled and folded her arms. "That is what's wrong. Beth." If stares could kill she would be dead ten times over in the span of a millisecond.

Beth's head shook. "No. That's… that's not it."

"Yeah…" Linsday tapped her lip. "Something is wrong!"

"Yeah?" The sarcasm from Gwen's voice could not be more obvious. "How so?"

Katie seemingly ready to burst slammed her foot onto the ground. The chair Bridgette sat in wobbled back and forth taking the surfer by surprise nearly toppling onto the ground barely able to recover from the outburst from the usually docile girl taking time to recovering, and she had not been the only one shocked. It had been so unlike her to suddenly do things like that but the stern gaze forced herself to keep quiet not wanting to earn Katie's wrath. Moments passed until she seemed to exhale.

"Sue isn't here." She explained.

It became so quiet that a cricket could be heard each glanced at one another with Lindsay counting quietly confused more so than the rest. Each knew that Sue had been less than friendly towards Harry for one reason or another driving a wedge during the dodgeball challenge to say they were at odds had been putting things lightly. Bridgette worried about what she might attempt to do. Proving to be untrustworthy given her records and her lack of remorse, she desperately wanted to believe that she was not all that bad but found it difficult to stand beside the girl after all had been said and done, the fact she had not been in the remote area had been worrisome and with none of them knowing where Harry currently all their thoughts jumped to the worst. Shooting up from her chair rushing towards the door with the rest not too far behind her gazing at the empty fields of green; Geoff had been playing catch with DJ, Tyler and Duncan and Trent remained near the docks strumming his guitar obliviously. Harold had been sitting by himself with his face stuffed into a large book. Her lips curled worryingly searching for the rest of the girls with her bar the missing one and noticed Cody and Noah leaving the Gopher Cabins the latter far more annoyed than Bridgette knew what to think. It had not been her prime concern.

"Where is she?" Heather hissed nudging her out of the way looking wildly.

Leshawna squinted her eyes. "Has anyone even seen her or Harry all day?"

"I haven't!" Gwen answered up. "Really!"

Lindsay and Beth shook heads. Katie forced on the ground. "I… I think I saw Sue head into the woods earlier but I'm not sure? I-I tend to avoid her."

"That girl is trouble," Heather growled, slamming a fist on the ledge. "From me, that's saying a lot."

Beth attempted to diffuse the anger. "W-what damage she can do? Harry's pretty smart, quick-witted too I don't she'll be able to do anything too him."

"He's not exactly in a good place right now. I remember the look he wore from last night." Gwen gripped the side of her arm gazing away ashamed. "Now that I think about it he looked pretty shocked about what Courtney said."

Leshawna patted her shoulder. "It ain't your fault girl. Harry didn't know either… heck pretty sure that Trent's still trying to sort out his feelings but... it worries me. Don't get me wrong the kid's strong. Stronger than he honestly believes but Sue's a shrewd girl I don't doubt that she's gonna try and use his confused state to her advantage."

"You honestly think that Leshawna?" Bridgette asked, hurt echoing loud and clear.

"Bridgette. Listen sweetheart." Her expression stern. "This ain't about the Gophers or the Bass. This is something about what Sue said that she hasn't admitted yet I feel certain about that there's another motive to why she's been after Harry all this time I don't what it might be but I'll be damned letting her walk around like she's some queen. Leshawna does not like it when her friends are threatened. I'll give her a good smack!"

"But like how do you know?" Katie pressed further. "Like, I get that Sue really doesn't like Harry even though he's super nice and cute and all but can you really prove that she's out for him?"

It might have been the trick of the sun. For that one moment, Bridgette felt certain she saw Leshawna's lips curl angrily putting on a large, sunny smile and shrugged then excused herself to rush over to the guys. Getting help from the guy's would help spread out the search since she felt certain that neither Chris or Chef would the island had been easy to cover the grounds with the remaining campers. Bridgette felt bad for having such horrid thoughts about Sue it went against everything she believed but the attitude and sense of self-importance created friction unable to climb over the obstacle to truly getting to know the girl, however, the surfer knew that one day they would be able to become friends or so she believed.

She wanted to believe that they were merely overreacting to Sue's lack of presence at the camp and that nothing was wrong, time on Total Drama Island revealed otherwise. Her eyes flickered nervously trying to keep the rest of the girls calm reminding herself that she needed to keep composed. Someone needed to be the mature one.

"Let me get this straight. Sue's missing and Harry isn't around so now all of you are tugging at the ends of your hair trying to find them." Duncan's voice could be heard unable to mishear the sarcasm. "Here's an idea how about you give the kid some space instead of worrying about him like a little kid?"

Geoff scratched nervously. "Duncan's right Leshawna. Harry's a big boy he can take care of himself besides what's the worse Sue can do?"

"What." Heather retorted. "Don't tell me you actually trust her, do you?"

Tyler scoffed. "Of course, we don't! But like it's between them you know? A dude knows when another dude needs their space."

"Yeah, Tyler's right y'all." DJ ever the mediator. "Let's just all calm down. I'm sure that Sue isn't anywhere even near Harry. Heck pretty sure that neither wants anything to do with each other remember what happened at the lodge? No way she'd try something."

"Dude." The athlete shuddered. "Don't remind me. That was freaky man!"

Bridgette agreed. Never had she experienced something so utterly frightening recalling the tense atmosphere and the utter cold emerald pools not knowing the outcome of the confrontation, she knew better now after coming to know Harry a bit more. That did not change how frightened all of them were; the fear had been real and undeniable forced to be spectators to the conversation that had been lost on them. She never felt right intruding on to Harry's past and situation. Having dirty laundry being revealed like that if their positions were in reverse Bridgette would not have forgiven Sue at all… not that he had far as she knew. From what everyone else Harry started to avoiding Sue immediately afterwards prior to the campfire where he challenged her with a wager, falling through and gained the upper hand, no one really knew what his true fear was. Not even Chris or Chef and they were the ones that had eyes and ears everywhere, not much had really been known about their British contestant keeping mainly to himself though did participate in challenges and activities though if rather silent, dedicated and friendly however distant and reserved.

Their prescience gathered attention from the last of the three Gophers strolling over to their location with Geoff filling in the blanks of the situation.

"So that's why you rushed out of the lounge?" Noah responded dryly.

Gwen glared. "Oh stuff it Noah."

"Fine." His shoulders shrugged disinterestedly. "Oh by the way, if you're all looking for Harry I know he went for a stroll in the forest."

"The forest? Why'd he go there to hunt?" Duncan questioned.

"Or maybe, he needed to think after what happened last night." Bridgette mused, thoughtfully.

The punk snorted. "Right. Think whatever you want surfer girl."

"Guys." Trent interrupted getting between herself and Duncan. "You two can go and argue on your own terms after Sue and Harry get back."

"Or." Cody stared forward and raised his arm pointing. "We can go and talk to Harry, I can see him from here."

If on cue he emerged from the forest nonchalantly as though nothing had happened. Bridgette took a few moments to register his appearance and shook off the shock feeling relieved feeling rather foolish for overreacting and scowled for not knowing better, it bothered her slightly that Sue had yet to make herself known but that had been an issue for later.

"See? Looks like we were worried about nothing. Honestly." Heather scoffed. "I have better things to do than worry about four-eyes."

"Then why stick around?" Leshawna jabbed.

Before Heather could even get a word in Lindsay hollered Harry over catching his attention flickered on with a surprised. "Over here Harry!"

"H-Hey what are you doing!" Gwen scowled sharply and grabbed her by the ear.

Lindsay winced. "I-I thought we all wanted to talk with him?"

"No! I-I mean yes, kinda but not now." Gwen spluttered trying to find words just for them to fail.

"Is… something going on?" Harry asked once joining the rest of the group. "Is there another challenge starting today?"

Bridgette spoke quickly. "A challenge? No! No everything's fine. W-we all just happened to come together since it's a day off, you know, enjoy the freedom until the next torture session that Chris devises."

"Y-Yeah…" Leshawna continued. "Just hanging out!"

Gwen and Trent tore their gazes away awkwardly refusing to speak. Harry seemed to catch on rather quickly and merely turned his attention away even though Bridgette foresaw the gaze of hurt flickering in his eyes, there had been nothing she could do other than try to be there for him just as she had for the other two. The road to them speaking to each other would belong. Bridgette had faith that the three would be able to overcome the strain, whether for better or worse they were stronger than they believed. Geoff placed a hand upon her should exchanging tiny smiles and listened somewhat bemused as Noah exposed their little reaction, she felt embarrassed glancing away as she felt the emerald hues glancing at her. It could have been better handled.

"Ah, Sue?" Harry said. "The two of us were together."

"Wait? The two of you… together?" Beth's hand flew to her mouth. "But you two hate each other!"

His head shook. "I don't hate her… and I don't think she hates me?" Harry did not sound certain. "She's free to think and talk to me however Sue wants. I don't really care."

"Then why were you with her in the first place?" Heather accused haughtily.

"Never said about being willing company." He retorted without missing a beat. "Frankly, I barely paid much attention. You want answers to go and ask her."

His thumb pointed backwards with a slight smug Sue waving her hand sitting soundlessly on the porch. Doing a double take before Bridgette even realized that Sue had been hanging around the entire time without their notice had she been right behind Harry or was it just by coincidence of the appearance? Seemed a bit too convenient for her to write off.

"So. Where exactly were you?" Trust Leshawna to be the first to leap into questioning.

Sue seemed disinterested. "In the forest. Taking a walk away from the camp. That isn't a crime, now is it?"

"With Harry?" Katie asked, innocent.

"Yes. I was with Harry the entire time trailing after him because I was bored, and I knew that none of you wanted me, so I decided in my infinite wisdom that following him was the best." Sue stretched her legs letting out a tired yawn. "Basically, made me chase after him with how fast his walking is. Didn't think I would ever catch up to you. Has anyone ever told you to slow down?"

Harry dropped an arm to his side. "I'm a speed demon or so Hermione's told me."

"A speed demon?" Trent piqued curiously and smiled excitedly.

Her eyes rolled sarcastically. "I should have guessed. How ignorant of me," Sue stated. "Anyway, I pestered him about a few things. Not that it's worth sharing with anyone of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gwen pressed.

"Nothing." Sue dismissed.

Noah brows shot up. "And here I thought we were having a sharing circle."

"Me… share? Yeah, not my thing thanks." Sue waved. "I'm heading back to the Bass cabin ta-ta everyone~"

Bridgette inwardly applauded her for leaving before things got out of hand. It had been an understatement to say that the girl had not been the camp's biggest fan almost close enough to rival Heather, and even she did not want to be around Sue. Not that she had won a lot of fans. Still, things resolved peacefully, and nothing bad happened perhaps there had been a few things that she needed to learn. Lips tugged catching the glimpse at the reddened and sheepish expressions on the girl's face just to giggle quietly. While things ended in a way that imaginable it had been a better outcome than she had envisioned. Just as everyone started to disburse to different directions with the guys resuming their catching, Harold whom glanced from the book at the table and scowled as Cody and Noah passed by, and the Heather dragging Beth and Lindsay. Bridgette opted to spend time with Leshawna and Katie a bit more preparing to join the two for a little relaxation and halted slightly turning back to call out Gwen and fell silent.

Trent, Gwen and Harry were discussing something between one another. A look of something passed through their eyes in tandem with the fatigued tiredness overcasting Harry's face walking passed the two silently leaving Bridgette, Katie and Leshawna to stare on in confusion and concern pondering what transpired between the three.

* * *

Chapter 11 End.

Sorry for the long wait ended up getting incredibly sick and would not find the energy to write along with some RL issues that came into play, but now I'm back to getting this up and going.

Just wanted to say that while I enjoy people reading this and wanting to know more, please kindly don't badger me by sending constant emails about updates or sending reviews with 'please update' it's very uncomfortable and doesn't really make me want to work on Reality Summer or any fic. So please be considerate when sending a review as a writer I want to get better at my writing and storytelling which is why I'm asking

LEAVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IN YOUR REVIEW. Thank you!


	12. Deer and Hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Harry Potter both belong to their respected owners, please support the official and fan releases.

* * *

Chapter 12: Deer and Hunter

Chris proved himself truly to be a sick individual.

The recent challenge proposed to the teams staying on Skull Island; supposedly cursed bringing bad luck to anyone daring to take anything from the island, winning the challenge composed of consecutive series of challenges; rafting to the location, setting up a fire and remaining there for the night before returning to the camp before the other team. A combination of previous challenges with added twists for pleasure and excitement. He applauded the man in his deranged attempt in scaring the rest of the contestants not that Sue or himself were affected by the ominous words.

The only real problem which Harry came across was taking a raft, nearly being pushed into sharing one with Trent and Gwen until LeShawna and Izzy came to his rescue with Cody and Noah swept Gwen away leaving Trent with Lindsay and Beth. No words could be used to describe how thankful Harry felt. Ever since the revelation from Courtney's mouth the bridge to Trent and Gwen became almost unbearable to cross, struggling to determine how he felt and his own thoughts, choosing to keep to himself until ready. Life was never that simple, the time given to him was like a whirlwind thrashing angrily inside. The tingle of fear at the friendship they built crumbling into nothing, leaving resentment and lingering hatred, farfetched of a thought people were unpredictable. Gwen's not-so-subtle crush on Trent, the night Heather read Gwen's diary, confirmed what many assumed with the revelation of the previous elimination things took a turn for the worst.

Truthfully, Harry had doubts about Courtney's departing message. Her tendency to exaggerate and overcompensate left little truth, seeing no reason to why Trent of all people would remotely find him attractive, there was little about Harry which could be potential boyfriend material. His previous relationship with Cho showed how inept he truly had been and If one could call that a relationship.

In fairness, the relationship failed because of him the lack of understanding of Cho's feelings, the confusion surrounding her jealousy towards Hermione and what she must have been going through. The subject of loss had been nothing new from losing his parents, his childhood and innocence, taking Quirrel's and the Basilisk's life, witnessing Cedric's murder and Sirius's death; his life had been nothing but loss. One would have thought he'd have the patience to help and be there for Cho as she mourned Cedric, both had been close to the Hufflepuff unfortunately, the agitation from Fudge used the prophet by making the public view him as insane, the disgusting treatment from the student body and the public plus the threat of Voldemort on the horizon and the torturing from Umbridge and Snape left him unstable. Frankly, Cho had the right to lash out at him. Harry deserved that much. Perhaps once school started again they would be able to sit down and talk, repairing their friendship.

That was whether Cho even desired to speak with him. After what happened with the DA – how her friend Marietta betrayed them putting members in danger, his unwillingness to forgive the Ravenclaw was adamant. Harry did not tolerate betrayal. Not now, not ever. Marietta had been forced into a difficult situation sympathizing the circumstances with her mother, her actions endangered many innocents.

It was not a black or white issue. That did not mean that either party were clean of blame.

Izzy managed to divert attention from him and began to pull everyone's eyes onto her proclaiming about being on the run and her 'license to kill'. She had always been a bit over the top with her stories, and her crazy-talk not once did Harry view her as an oddity, her stories felt comforting. No matter how wild the seemed to come across; he knew from experience that there were somethings that no one would believe no matter how true. Enjoying stories weaved together and the trickery knowing that Izzy never meant any ill-offence trying to lighten the mood and get everyone out of their gloom, working to an extent tossing a strange ball at the fire causing a giant explosive creating the biggest campfire Harry ever laid eyes on. Not that he saw many Chris had been impressed by her ingenuity and taking the lead, unfortunately, the Killer Bass were not so lucky. A cheat revealed and promptly penalized, whatever that punishment Harry rather not learn. Cruel as Chris and Chef showed themselves neither of them was fans of cheaters or actions going over the rules.

The victory over the Killer Bass did not last long the boating challenge back to camp ended in utter misery, starting out well since Geoff's and DJ's boat had a crack and unable to be used, Heather took advantage by forcing the team into their boats gaining the upper hand. None of them foresaw DJ pushing the back of the boat at top speed or the catastrophe that would follow Izzy accidentally steering her boat; the one with LeShawna and Harry shared, straight into the rock resulting in them losing… and the Killer Bass winning.

LeShawna had not been too happy.

During the Ceremony for the marshmallows nervously waiting for their immunity marshmallow, Harry knew he would be safe hearing his name after Trent's briefly sharing a smile. His stride paused and felt something tighten inside, his stomach begun flip-flopping. Harry did not pay much attention as Chris continued to listen to the names until Izzy and Heather were left…

Then a helicopter loomed over them shouting for Izzy, who gave a quick, fond farewell before running off laughing maniacally into the night leaving them bar himself bewildered.

Izzy knew how to make an exit.

That did not stop with the surprises the campers were greeted by a rather loud, obnoxious and annoying helicopter hearing Chris's booming voice awoke them from their slumber. Cody feel from the top landing onto the floor groans from below muffled from the blanket, Harry already up at that point ready for the day to start could hear thumps, groans and crashes from miles away. Dread rumbled tightening his posture before making way to the meeting area, campers gathered together eyeing the host warily pondering what Chris had in store.

"Good morning campers!" Chris greeted brightly. "Hope you had a good sleep."

Heather planted hands on hips. "I wouldn't call it good. You woke us up!"

"Which I did for a good reason. The question is are you all ready for today's _EXTREME IMPACT CHALLENGE_?!" Chris thrust arms upwards. The sound of crickets chirped the dulled, fatigued eyes fixed on the host, frowning darkly his shoulders slumped cocking an eyebrow. "Yesh kids. Mind lightening up a little?"

"As if," LeShawna quipped.

"Fine, fine," Chris picked up a can. "INCOMING!"

The can hurtle towards the Gophers, Harry's arm snapped up catching the can before smacking against Gwen's face smiling warmly the goth stared brows knitted together. "Uh, guys? You can let go of the can."

"Huh?" It took a moment before Harry realized that Trent and he were holding the can or rather Trent's hand rested on Harry's. His face flustered brightly choosing to avert his gaze. "Ah, right." He released the can.

Chris continued, tossing cans out. "This is your breakfast for today!"

"No. This? _This_ is not breakfast. _BREAKFAST_ is crepes, croissants even the horrid cooking that Chef makes qualifies!" Heather snapped, shaking the can. "This? This is nothing!"

"Cry us a river, Heather," Li snipped back earning a gasp from Heather.

"Today's challenge is about survival," Chris said, ignoring the tantrum from Heather. "Today we're going hunting!" Pulling from behind his back was a slick lime-green gun glimmering beneath the sun.

Duncan grinned wildly. "Now that's more like it!"

"A paintball for hunting? That doesn't seem very effective," Cody murmured.

"Please," Heather's eyes rolled. "I sincerely doubt that we'll be doing actual hunting. First off, we're underage and secondly, I doubt the network would like the viewers seeing us shooting animals especially not with little miss activist over there!" Her hand gestured towards Bridgette and Chris, the latter confirming her words. "See? No real hunting."

Chris's voice boomed over before Cody could retaliate. "Now finish your breakie, everyone, 'cause we'll be heading into the forest to announce the teams!"

"Urgh." Heather wrinkled her nose. "This does not qualify as breakfast!"

Not being one to throw away food Harry tore open the care and chugging the beans. "Eh, bland and no flavour."

"Great." Noah held his can gazing like something would emerge to eat him whole. "If Owen was here he'd eat this no problem."

"Well he isn't," Heather growled. "Now shut up and eat point-dexter!"

* * *

Breakfast or lack thereof was finished in a record amount of time gathering again inside the forest Chris proceeded to split the teams into two separate categories; deer and hunters. The hunter of one team was to hunt down the deer of the opposite to secure points, the more paint shot the higher the score given. Trent, Heather, Noah and himself were selected as the deer for The Gophers where Gwen, LeShawna, Beth, Lindsay and Cody became Hunters for the Killer Bass Sue with Duncan, DJ, and Katie became the Deer with the rest of their team; Bridgette, Geoff, Harold and Tyler being hunters. There had been a sense of irony Bridgette being the hunter and Harry given the deer role apparently the universe certainly enjoyed jerking people around. Ultimately, the advantage was given to the Gophers given his ability to seep into the background would prove useful, on the other hand, his eyes leered at Heather noticing her aggravation practically stomping the ground.

'What a brat,' His mind whispered silently.

The Queen Bee was not pleased with the arrangement Chris set up placing her on the team with the least ability to control the game. Rather pathetic given her boasting at the beginning of the competition watching Heather sulked, Malfoy would have been insulted at a mere muggle doing things better.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"This is humiliating!"

"What? Being bait a little too low for you?" Noah mocked, smugly. "I think it's a great look for you."

Heather rounded angrily glaring loathingly.

"Calm down," Trent's voice cut through sharply. "We just started the challenge. Do you really want to go and give the Bass another win?"

"You know what? I'm going on my own. I'll have Lindsay and Beth protect me," Heather announced haughtily, flipping her dark locks. "That way I won't be around you losers. Good luck doing whatever it is that loser's do."

Harry waved dismissively. "Yeah, sure whatever you say. C'mon we'd better find a good hiding spot."

"See ya."

Trent silently following behind Harry and Noah leaving Heather behind, she had been treating everyone horribly and splitting off from her ensured that they could concoct a plan to survive, depending on whether the hunters of their team managed to find the Bass Deer. The canoe challenge from yesterday left a wound and losing another challenge meant a disadvantage later.

"Splitting up might not be a bad idea," Noah considered, frowning. "We stick out like a bunch of cows out in the open."

"You think that would be best?"

The teen nodded, sharply and eyeing flatly. "Ah, yeah. Unless you enjoy the possibility of getting shot by paint guns."

"Not particularly," Harry drawled, smiling sarcastically. Not that getting shot would mean after being put under Crucicatus curse. "If you think splitting is a good idea I guess Trent and I will see you later."

"Good luck. And, try not to get into too much trouble."

Noah walked away pointing fingers towards them flashing a cheeky smile vanishing to the woods. Frankly speaking his luck had yet to run out not encountering anything dangerous since coming to the island bar less than stellar moments involving Sue; which considering himself pretty good. Even the trip to the supposed cursed island had been nothing more than hearsay nothing attacked or sprung up on the teams. Chris and Chef simply tried to frighten them with an old, urban tale, those thoughts were shoved aside once realizing that Trent and himself were alone. Together. With no one else around. His posture straightened rigidly unable to fully look at the guitarist in the eye his pace picked up creating a gap. just when he believed things were getting better his body reacted all upon its own accord.

It had been childish pure and simple. No matter how much Harry desired to open some type of communication wanting to assure Trent that his current mood had nothing to do with him.

"Wonder how the others are doing?" Trent's head snapped back worriedly. "Think they're doing okay?"

Harry paused. "I'm sure they're fine. LeShawna's there to keep them in check, doubt that Gwen will lose her cool unless Heather's involved."

"She'd probably try to shoot her," Trent teased, chuckling softly.

"By _'accident'_ or intentional?" Harry replied the grin spread as the image formed within his mind. Gwen unapologetically shooting Heather with the paintball gun smiling devilishly doing so accompanied by the screams of indignity from Heather. "That might actually be worth losing the challenge over."

That had been enough to earn a full-blown laugh from Trent. "That would piss Heather off but damn I'd pay to see that!"

"We can dream."

That sent the two into another round of laughter imaging Heather receiving her just desserts given she treated others as pawns, no one on the island cared much for her and her attitude. The chance at karma whipping her at the back of her head would be satisfying.

"How long do you think we have?"

Trent shrugged carelessly. "Chris will probably sound an alarm. You know how he is," waving his hand. "Lazy and crazy."

The host had been prone to going over the top and showing little empathy when things got out of hand.

"Long as no one gets hurt things should be fine," Harry quipped. Not that would stop Chris and Chef from milking their pain to gain more viewers and boost their ratings.

"Optimistic," Trent said dryly.

A cheeky grin twitched. "I try. Take a page from my book."

Trent laughed. "I'll have to think about that. Think that might creep a few people out," He stated cheerfully. "Don't think that Heather could handle two of us."

"She can't even handle going into the bathroom alone," Harry snorted. "Two of us would be a nightmare for her."

"Might serve her right."

"Heather can go and do whatever she wants. She thinks she'll be able to win by using people? Fine. Let her." Harry walked forward and tilted his head glancing at Trent. "Eventually things will come and bite her straight in the ass. She's the type of person that wants everything without consequence. That greed of hers is going to be her downfall. I guarantee it."

"This isn't the movies," Trent disagreed. "Heather's made it this far already by playing all of us. What's to say she won't become a finalist?"

Harry could not deny that. Heather despite her rather spoiled attitude showed her cunning and ambition to be on top manipulating them all, the haughty and arrogant disposition were a huge impact were a large reason why many disliked her, luck alone managed to propel Heather to the current standings. How long that lasted was another question entirely each contestant being eliminated, the numbers dwindling any attempt to scheme would crumble beneath her feet thus forcing Heather to rely on her own skill rather than using others to achieve her own means. Even then, one never knew what possibly might happen in the future; Heather would get her just desserts or become victorious through underhanded means.

Not entirely caring who emerged victorious long as Heather did not win.

"What about Sue?"

Harry blinked. "What about her?"

"I mean," Trent scratched his head and bit upon his lip, nervously. "About the other day. When the two came back."

"Oh."

Of course. Of course, that they'd be curious about that. The outburst previously remained fresh inside their minds and the threat of attacking Luna, Harry never would forgive nor forget that their concern was founded. But…

" _Potter."_

 _Just what Harry needed Li strolled up behind pensively staring keeping a significant gap between them, inwardly applauded her decision, not being close particularly close and the distrust could be seen from space, not that she had been unjustified. Aware things went far deeper than what appeared simplicity did not exist when he was involved another motive existed hidden from prying eyes he had zero interest in figure out; there were important things to worry about than some girl with a childish grudge. Li did not have any right to be angry with him; Cho and Edgecomb were the ones who held that right. He digressed deciding to be civil._

 _Harry turned half-way. "Can I help you, Li?"_

" _Have you decided?"_

" _On what?" His tone cool and guarded._

 _Li made no movement with eyes lingered and eventually stroll toward his spot plopping down. A first time to be together alone with each there had been nothing to gain from trying to start something seeing no challenge was presented for the day, starting something would be unwise and end up isolating Li further from her team more than she already was._

" _About what Courtney said," Li responded without missing a beat._

" _It's irrelevant," Harry said. "I never pictured you for being someone that focused on tripe like that."_

 _Li curled her lips. "What makes you think it's tripe?"_

" _Courtney enjoys exaggerating and blowing things over proportion," Harry answered, smiling sardonically. "Duncan's told me quite a few things that she's said around the Bass Camp. Unless of course, you have some evidence to refute that claim?"_

 _She blinked startled. "Since when did you start thinking like a lawyer –"_

" _Since the summer of last year."_

 _Sirius's lack of a trial and Fudge's mistrial at trying him as an adult prompted Harry to explore further into the law of the Wizarding World, preparing for the inevitable. The now-former Minister of Magic did whatever in painting Dumbledore and himself insane in the Daily Prophet using propaganda controlling the masses towards his way of thinking pulled strings behind the scenes dragging him into a courtroom for criminals. His lack of knowledge did nothing digging him further into Fudge's plan revealing incompetent Harry had been before the court providing the fuels to flames of corruption and chaos, luck alone managed to save him from the incident due to Dumbledore's interference mainly, showing how ignorant of the wizarding world that Harry truly had been. Hermione managed to snag several books about the law helping him preparing for further attempts on putting him on trial for a crime he never committed and… for his godfather._

 _Harry refused to let anyone is tossed aside like a rag doll used for the sake of propaganda. Not while corrupted politicians remained in the Ministry, that had been neither here or there for the moment he arched his back lazily gazing into Li's eyes._

" _Why the sudden interest in my life?" He inquired, dryly. "Here I thought you wanted to do with a useless orphan."_

 _Li had the decency to flinch. "… I'm sorry about that."_

" _Are you now?" The dubious tone caused her to flinch again. "Well, whatever," Harry shrugged and resumed looking at the river. "What's done is done."_

" _You are… strangely blunt," Li stated slowly. "I never thought you'd be so blasé about things."_

" _So, people have said," Harry retorted, flatly. "I don't have an interest in people that make assumptions about who I am and what I do. I'm myself."_

" _That's a dangerous thing to say, Potter. The Ministry won't take too kindly to you ending up with Trent," Li warned, lowly._

 _Harry blinked, brows furrowed confused. "What makes you even think I'll end up with Trent? And who decided on that anyway?"_

" _Don't be dense," She countered sharply. "Potter you are either a great actor or the densest person in the world. Do you have any idea of the way that you and Trent look at each other? It's nauseating."_

" _What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Confusion was written all over his face. "Trent and I don't look at each other like anything."_

 _Li snorted, arms crossed. "You're an idiot Potter. A giant idiot."_

" _I've been told that many times prior." Harry's eyes rolled tiring of this conversation._

" _Listen," Li stressed. "Frankly, I don't really care whom you decided to date and end up with. I'd be more than happy to see someone give the Ministry a gigantic finger, but they won't be taking you ending up with a guy so fondly, you're the last heir of the Potter family – and the boy-who-lived. Believe it or not, that's a big deal worldwide. You think what Fudge tried was horrid? Just imagine the next person in office! They'd do everything in their power to pressure you to be in a relationship with a witch or worse arresting you for not continuing on your family name," The sheer lowness of her voice and the tensed stare unnerved Harry, knowing the wizarding world and their views on lineage were common knowledge the warning she provided were new._

" _And what business is it of theirs to whom I end up with?" Harry remarked icily, narrowing his eyes. "Not that I'm going to end up with Trent but whom I fall in love with is none of their business!"_

" _They'll make it their business," She said grimly. "You've seen the way they tried to take over the school. They'll do the same to you. After everything Magical Britain isn't going to let you go, Potter, they'll do anything in their power to ensure you remain underneath their thumb and control. Whether you like it or not."_

 _Harry bristled angrily. "They have no right to tell me how to live."_

" _I'd be careful Potter," Li warned. "I'm not going to pretend I understand what goes on in that head of yours, but I'd watch my back if I were you."_

"… _Is that a threat. Li."_

 _The coldness rumbled from his words glaring defensively. Harry did not take kindly to threats._

 _Li's head shook. "I've learned my lesson. It's a warning Potter, you never grew up in the wizarding world. I did. You don't know the things that Ministry has done in the past to ensure the people's trust and obedience, perhaps if you bothered to venture into the library and do some reading outside of lessons you might actually learn something –"_

" _Oh, I'm sorry." His tone laced with sarcasm and turned cold. "That I spend the majority of my time trying to figure out what Voldemort is trying to do next and outmanoeuvre him, so he doesn't conquer the world."_

 _The Ravenclaw flinched horrified and hissed. "Don't –"_

" _Say his name? Fine. I'll call him Riddle. He's a half-blood you know, told me himself." Harry mentioned off-handily. "It pisses him off too."_

" _Wait he's a half-blood?!"_

 _Harry nodded, curtly. "Quite the hypocrite, isn't he? Preaching out against those who aren't pure when he isn't himself. Laughable really."_

" _B-But how did he gain so many followers?!" Li cried, confused. "If he isn't pure then –"_

" _He's persuasive." Harry interrupted, cryptically. "Don't underestimate his ability to manipulate and corrupt people. He's done it to tons of people before and will probably do so again in the future."_

" _What makes you think it will work again?" Li hissed._

" _Because," Harry began. "I've seen it. War's coming all we can do is prepare."_

The stirring of the conversation with Li had been worrisome the corruption of the Ministry had been nothing new, aware how deep the corruption spread within the government, the thought of them forcing Harry into a marriage of their convenience and selection never occurred to him. His treatment from the previous year provoked the possibility of the Ministry attempting another gambit did not occur until now. War tilted on the horizon as Voldemort and his forces remained hidden, despite being exposed, time was of the essence until making their move but who was to say what might happen once the war concluded?

Would there even be a future for him?

Harry held no doubts that the chances of his survival were nil. That was something which he made peace with long ago.

"Harry?"

He smiled, weakly. "Just school stuff. That's all, trying to get ahead and all."

It was a lie. A downright, horrid lie. What else could be said? No reason to dump his problems on to Trent's lap the fear of placing him – everyone on the island in danger crept from the back of his mind. It had been better to continue trying to live normally and participate in the farce of a competition for now.

"We should probably get moving. Don't know when the Bass Hunter's are going to creep up on us. C'mon!"

Harry saw something pass through Trent's eyes which he had been unable to name. It was cowardly trying to avoid and change the subject, disgust rumbled in his stomach before shaking the feeling off. "Right," Trent agreed, nodding shortly. "Let's go."

The curt response expected only he had hoped that they would not have cut so deep.

* * *

Time passed to a gruelling speed never knowing when one of the Hunters would pop up and unleash their fury, Harry and Trent were lucky navigating through the forest avoiding the Bass not encountering anyone. Whether that had been good luck or bad luck he did not know, still, the two persisted on forwards hope to survive the rest of the challenge without being shot. Neither spoke a word after the topic of Sue had been breached awkward silence followed everywhere. Stupidity beyond all belief, there was no reason for the tense atmosphere the discomfort could be broken at any moment except Trent and Harry did not know how.

Soundlessly Harry leads the way avoiding the poison ivy carefully and the dangerous brushes surrounding them. One of the only useful things which learnt from Snape's class was how to discern, avoid and use certain ingredients from the wild Hermione had been the one to teach him and the rest of the class (bar the Slytherin's) seeing as the Potions Master openly mocked, belittled and humiliated anyone who dared ask a question.

The previous year opened his eyes to a lot of things from beginning to the end his desire to become an Auror faded. Was it due to his loathing of the man or perhaps this was what one meant by 'Growing up'?

Strange and not an unwelcome feeling.

"Hm?"

Harry paused and noticed Trent halting. "Something wrong?"

"I hear something," He murmured quietly and closed his eyes concentrating. "I can hear gunfire."

"From all the way out here?" Harry questioned surprised.

Trent gave a tiny smile. "I'm a musician remember? My hearing is far acute than others. I can't tell who is firing but I can hear screams echoing not that far from here. Think we should go and check it out?"

Should they? Harry contemplated the answer. The chances of the ones firing being a member of the Gophers were fifty-fifty on the flipside the ones being fired it could be members of their own there was no clear distinction of what was going on. He failed to see the benefit of putting themselves in the line of fire. "Can you tell whose screaming?"

"Can I tell?" Trent looked thrown. "Didn't think to focus much on that."

Harry's head shook. "It's fine. Did you want to go and check it out?"

"Honestly?" Trent hesitated. "Not really."

"Then let's wait."

The guitarist snorted bemused. "Wait?"

"Or we can continue to walk," Harry suggested. "I think we've done our fair share."

"That's a fact," Trent chuckled and then plopped onto the rock.

Resting his legs felt wonderful falling onto the ground back against the tree, sighing pleasantly. "How long have we been walking?" His answer had been an audible snort from Trent. "Right, right." Turning his gaze up towards the sky. "Wonder how everyone else is doing?"

"You're curious," Trent pointed out.

"Maybe," Harry agreed. "But not curious enough to put me in the line of fire."

Trent merely grinned. "You sure? I thought you liked danger."

"I do," Harry nodded. "Just not this type of danger. Mine is an _acquired_ taste."

"Not sure if I even want to know," Trent remarked, teasingly head shaking playfully.

Before another word could leave Harry's mouth the blurring sound of an alarm rang through the air jolting the two from their spots bewilderment settled on their faces. Once snapping out of their stupor the time to return to camp a long, drawn-out breath escaped Harry's mouth before even managing to get off his feet, Trent stood with hand held out smiling. A moment, what felt like a century passed, swallowed and reached gripping the guitarist's hand as he was pulled up from the ground. A strange feeling fluttered deep in his stomach for that moment as once Trent released his hand a tingle of disappointment rang through him.

What exactly did that mean?

No. Inwardly dismissing the thought. This was not the time to dwell on that.

"Guess we should return." Harry drawled. "Let's go and see what Chris wants."

"Humiliation here we come," Trent stated, dryly.

Harry and Trent reached the camp greeted by a rather furious Chris who gazed hard. This had been the first time that any had seen the host look so angry leer over them all, pacing back and forth barely able to withhold a sneer appearing ready to erupt, his eyes darted behind him once noticing the strange shade of white. Tilting his head, Harry winced visibly.

It had been Noah. Locked in a wheelchair with bandages wrapped all around him unable to move. His eye could be seen twitching painfully.

"What happened?" Trent mouthed quietly.

Harry shrugged wordlessly, not trusting himself to speak.

The rest of the Gophers were not better off practically everyone bar Trent, Cody and himself were dyed with paint from back to front.

At least they knew where the screams and gunfire came from.

"Let's see what happened today shall we," Chris growled, silencing them with a sharp glare. "Stealing from Chef, eating chips inside the woods and then littering the campgrounds which we took great effort to clean up and keeping it that way, then getting mauled by bears not to mention the broken paintball guns!" His body turned facing both teams each waiting with apprehension. None of them had any idea of what to say or reacts normally the host had no problem with exploiting their pain and using underhanded methods to survive, apparently a line was crossed. "Do you all know what I see here? I see a group of completely, undisciplined group, I see an absolute mess and an utterly, complete waste of paint!"

Tension seeped each unable to find the words to speak or provide Chris with a proper answer. The anger and contempt from the man made them feel rather ashamed of their actions, more so the others than Harry.

Suddenly, Chris smiled. "THAT WAS AWESOME YOU GUYS! When you guys turned and began firing on one another I nearly fell out of my chair laughing," He grinned. "That made for excellent television! But," The smile faded and folded his arms. "Unfortunately, this means that the Gophers have lost for the second time in a row. You all know what that means right? It's voting time. I suggest that you all talk among yourselves and figure out who will be the one going home tonight. See you all then!"

" _Really_?!"

Heather's shriek echoed through the forest and glared venomously. "For a second time in a row we lost?! What exactly has been going on with this team. Get it together everyone!" She snapped angrily with arms crossed, hissing. "I can't wait to see Beth go home! _Urgh_ , I just wish that I could vote off two campers at once!"

Beth squirmed in her seat LeShawna reached out gripping her shoulder sending a glare at Heather. The rest sat none perturbed by her words the sheer arrogance of Heather was enough to ignite a band of loathing, given what Gwen told Trent and Harry earlier, Heather was on the chopping block tonight, everyone felt agitated with Heather's attitude. Harry personally cast his vote to get rid of Heather, unfortunately, had no idea of whom the rest voted over and seeing that Noah had been kept inside of a wheelchair the chances of the other remaining dwindled.

"Maybe one day we'll do another double elimination," Chris pipped up, lazily. "Who knows?"

Cody murmured. "Trust me that's will be the final nail of your coffin Heather."

"What was that?!" She whirled, snarling.

"Nothing!"

* * *

 _*flash*_

"I miscalculated." Noah wheezed, deadpan into the camera. "I saw the bag of chips and thought it is useful. Should have realized there was a bear around because of course there was! Urgh, much as a snake as Heather could be my chances don't look good right now. I can at least take solace in her getting voted off next time."

* _flash_ *

* * *

 _*flash*_

Lindsay giggled uncontrollably. "I admire Belle for managed to stand up to Heather but…" Her face grew fearful. "She's in SO much trouble. I really don't want her to get voted off…"

 _*flash*_

* * *

 _*flash*_

Leshawna sighed apologetically. "Who did I vote for?... Noah. Sorry man, but you being in a wheelchair isn't good. At least this way you won't get hurt further just make sure to recover quickly!"

 _*flash*_

* * *

 _*flash*_

"Sorry Noah," Trent gazed sincerely sorrowful. "I want to keep you around and I want to get rid of Heather. No hard feelings, okay? Get better man."

* _flash_ *

* * *

Chris gazed at the campers holding the tray before them. "On this tray, there are only eight marshmallows and nine of gophers left. When I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow. The camp that –"

"Who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately catch the boat of losers and leave the island never to return," Gwen interrupted hurriedly, impatient. "Can we get on with this?"

"Fine. Whatever ruin the mood." Chris's eyes rolled. "Trent." The guitarist beamed as the marshmallow was tossed. "Gwen. Leshawna. Beth. Lindsay. Cody. Harry." As everyone gained their marshmallow there had been one left leaving the Noah and Heather on edge as the host's eyes lingered on them all. " _This_ camper's is the final marshmallow tonight." A long, drawn-out silence enveloped the group as Heather's attention snapped all around as fear manifested all over her face. Chris seemed sober with a shake of his head. "Heather," Lamely tossing the marshmallow towards the eager girl who lunged towards it and then turned sharply.

"You are all lucky. _**VERY LUCKY**_!" Heather snarled.

Harry glared before whispering. "You're the one that's lucky. We'll see how long that holds."

"It can't last forever," Gwen agreed darkly. "I can't wait to see her gone."

Beth and Cody opted to help Noah in gathering his things and helping him to the dock of shame the rest of the Gophers disburse for the night. Before Harry could get away his wrist tightened slightly whirling around to see Trent, nervous and uncertain, confused he allowed his friend a moment to gather himself together.

"I…" Trent started. "Just want to apologize. For early."

"… About what?"

Trent bit his lip. "You know… about Sue."

"Oh," Harry said. "That's –"

"I wasn't trying to pry into anything, I was just... worried," Trent begun, rubbing his neck and eyes darted nervously. "About you. I know Sue hasn't been the best with you after spilling about…" His hand waved slightly. "It's not my place to say or pester you. You can take care of yourself I just… want to let you know that," He stuttered slightly. "If you want to talk I'm here."

Harry felt touched by Trent's words. It never occurred to him that he might have made Trent concerned over something so inane. "Trent. It's nothing, Sue and I have reached an understanding," He paused. "Kind of. There's nothing to worry about I can handle her. I'm stronger than I look."

"Yeah," He nodded. "You are stronger than you look. Even if you are short."

"Not that short!"

Trent grinned reach out and ruffling his head striding forwards. "Shoooortttyyyyy!"

"Oh. Now that's it! Get back here!"

The guitarist bolted with Harry trailing not too far behind him with laughter ringing in the air running towards the docks with the flames flickering behind them. A shadowy figured emerged silently from poles remaining still watching with slight satisfaction.

 _Tick tock._

 _Tick tock._

 _Tick. Tock._

* * *

Chapter Twelve end.

Been a long time coming but here it is after so long the next chapter! This chapter… caused a bit of concern going back and forth on what to do ultimately, I decided to skip the challenge and move onto the next one, this chapter had a bit more character development and world building; and something else lurking in the shadows, look forward to seeing that!

On another note; understand that I do have a life outside of FFN and I'm glad that you all love reading my fic but sending harassing emails and messages will _not_ make me write faster. So please be courteous in the future.

That aside please leave constructive criticism in your review!


End file.
